Aprendiendo a vivir sin magia
by nekomai
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día la magia desapareciera? ¿Cómo cambiaría ésto el rumbo de todo el mundo mágico? Sangre limpia, sangre sucia... Ya no hay diferencia. - Ya me dirás como sabrás sobrevivir ahora, huroncito. No tienes magia, no puedes hacer NADA. Tu familia ahora es tan importante como la mía. Varias parejas, líos amorosos, mentiras, engaños, dudas...
1. Desaparece la magia

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El mundo mágico había sufrido un terrible golpe. No fue ni un ataque de los mortífagos, ni el mismísimo Voldemort surgiendo de su infernal escondite, ni la guerra de la que tanto se hablaba. El golpe había ido más allá, y es que de un día para otro, sin explicación alguna. La magia desapareció y gran parte del mundo mágico con ella.

Hogwarts se volvió un simple castillo, el Londres mágico perdió su protección y sus tiendas se volvieron simples locales con "cosas raras", el lado oscuro vio como todo su poder caía, muchos seres mágicos desaparecieron…

Por suerte para todos, la misteriosa desaparición llegó con el inicio del verano y todos los alumnos y profesores del colegio estaban en sus respectivas vacaciones.

...

Hermione y Harry se encontraban en la Madriguera, disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones tras un dramático final de sexto curso, cuando todo dejó de "funcionar".

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? – Exclamaba Molly intentando que sus esponjas volvieran a fregar los platos sucios - ¡Nada funciona!

Hermione saco su varita e intento convocar un hechizo cualquiera, pero no surgió efecto. Tras ella lo intentaron los demás habitantes de la casa. Nada.

Se miraban unos a otros confundidos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué sus varitas no actuaban? ¿Por qué ya no sentían esa extraordinaria energía recorriéndoles?

Pasaron la tarde intentando contactar con alguno de los integrantes de la orden pero todo era en vano. Ningún tipo de comunicación mágica surgía efecto.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó asustada Ginny.

- Nunca hemos vivido sin magia – repuso Ron.

- Seguro que esto se arregla – intentó calmarles Harry.

- Además, vivir sin magia tampoco es tan difícil – aseguro Hermione

Escucharon entonces un repiqueteo incesante en la ventana y decidieron abrir. Una hermosa lechuza gris se posó sobre la mesa, mostrando en su pata un papelito. Cuando Harry lo desato el animal salió rápidamente por la misma ventana por la que había entrado.

- Es una carta de Mcgonagall – anunció Harry.

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Quiere que nos reunamos con ella – explicó – un amigo le ha prestado una oficina en el Londres muggle y quiere que vayamos.

- ¿Quiénes? – Intervino Ron.

- Todos.

- ¿Podremos llegar con el coche? - Le preguntó Ron a su madre.

- Bueno, solo estamos nosotros cinco. Así que no habrá problemas – respondió ella, señalando que en la Madriguera sólo estaban Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y ella.

Salieron inmediatamente en dirección al lugar que detallaba la carta, aunque tardaron más de lo debido a causa de los atascos y otros problemillas derivados con la falta de costumbre de Molly a conducir.

- Buenas noches a todos – les saludó la profesora al verlos.

- Buenas noches profesora – saludaron todos al unísono.

- ¿Sabe que es lo que ha pasado? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Primero déjenme llevarles hasta donde están todos – pidió la mujer.

Siguieron a Mcgonagall hasta la planta de arriba y se encontraron en una sala en donde, además de los integrantes de la orden, estaban la familia Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Snape.

- ¿Profesora? – Preguntó confundido Harry.

Mcgonagall hizo que todos se sentaran y se quedó de pie, dispuesta a hablar.

- Como todos habrán comprobado… La magia ha desaparecido – dijo de forma seria – estamos investigando el motivo pero por ahora no tenemos ni idea de lo que puede haber pasado.

Sin poder evitarlo a Hermione se le escapó una risita.

- ¿Algún comentario señorita Granger? – Inquirió la profesora.

- Es que… Me impresiona que no tuvieran ningún plan B o algo así. Vale que la magia es importante, lo reconozco, pero también hay que saber vivir sin ella.

- Eso tú, sangre sucia – espetó Draco.

La castaña le miró con una media sonrisa.

- Ya me dirás como sabrás sobrevivir ahora, huroncito. No tienes magia, no puedes hacer NADA – recalcó – tu familia ahora es tan importante como la mía.

Draco se levantó, dispuesto hacerle vete tú a saber qué a aquella sabelotodo, la única que se atrevía a decirle las verdades a la cara sin importar lo que pasara después, pero Mcgonagall intervino.

- ¡Compórtense! – Ordenó, y esperó a que los ánimos se calmasen un poco – señorita Granger, he de decir que tiene usted más razón que Merlín. Pero nunca nos habríamos imaginado que algo así podía pasar.

Hermione asintió.

- Continuemos. La razón por la que la familia Malfoy y sus conocidos están aquí no es otra que su seguridad – explicó la profesora.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron confundidos. ¿Su seguridad?

- Hay muchos muggles conocedores de la magia que les buscan para vengarse – explicó Ojoloco.

- Y ahora sin magia están totalmente indefensos – añadió Tonks con un tono semblante a la burla.

Los amigos volvieron a mirarse. ¿Y? ¿Qué les importaba eso a ellos?

- Señorita Granger – la llamó la profesora.

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo entendido que su familia posee una casa bastante grande en una zona apartada de Londres.

- Ehm… Sí… ¿Por?

Hermione se temía lo peor.

- Me gustaría pedirle un favor…

- No – dijo tajante – no pienso dejar que vayan ahí.

La profesora se la quedó mirando sorprendida.

- Pero señorita Granger…

- No.

- Piénselo.

- ¡He dicho que no! ¿Por qué tengo que acogerles cuando para ellos soy peor que la mierda de las ratas de cloaca? – Exclamó **(n/a: me refiero a las cacas eh, no es que esté llamando a las ratas mierda ni nada parecido)**.

- Porque usted es buena…

- Una cosa es ser buena y otra ser imbécil – concluyó la castaña.

- Señorita Granger, piénselo, por favor – insistió la profesora.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí. ¿Cómo se atrevía Mcgonagall a pedirle algo así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que cobijara a esos sirvientes de Voldemort? ¿Al mismo que mató a Dumbledore? ¿Al que dejó que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts?

Por un momento pensó que todo ese encuentro era una broma o peor, una trampa creada por el señor oscuro, pero cuando la profesora se le acercó y la miró directamente a los ojos vio que aquello iba en serio. Los Malfoy y sus acompañantes estaban en peligro, y si la profesora insistía tanto era que el peligro al que estaban expuestos era muy grande. Pero eso no era excusa. ¿Por qué tenía ella que cargar con eso? ¿Acaso la profesora no sabía que Draco le había hecho la vida imposible durante aquellos años? ¿Lo había olvidado?

Hermione sentía que algo se le estaba rompiendo por dentro y que el respeto a la profesora iba cayendo en picado.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Alcanzó a preguntar sin apartar los ojos de sus zapatos.

- Los que buscan a la familia Malfoy jamás los buscarán en la casa de unos muggles – sonrío la profesora.

- Y menos en compañía de una sangre sucia, ¿no? – Ironizó la castaña.

- ¿Cómo sabe que quiero que vaya con ellos? – Preguntó sorprendida la profesora. Aquella niña no dejaba de sorprenderla – y por favor, deje de llamarse así.

- Simple. Son magos, siempre han vivido rodeados de magia, con elfos, usando los hechizos para lo que necesitaran… Y ahora no hay magia – respondió la castaña – meterlos sin ayuda en una casa muggle sería una auténtica hecatombe.

La profesora suspiró. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo que le estaba pidiendo a la joven era lo más que le podía pedir. Lo había meditado muchísimo en busca de otras opciones, pero finalmente aceptó que sólo podía acudir a la joven castaña.

Hermione miró de reojo a los Malfoy, que la miraban sin dejar de lado esa expresión de superioridad que tanto odiaba.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no intentarán nada? – Preguntó.

- Junto con ustedes estarán el señor Potter y el señor Weasley – respondió la profesora, viendo algo de esperanza en el rumbo que tomaba la conversación – si ellos quieren claro. Además, semanalmente tendrán visitas de la orden.

- Claro que iremos – aseguro inmediatamente Ron – no pienso dejar sola a Hermione con esos – dijo de forma despectiva mientras abrazaba a la castaña por detrás.

Hermione cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, ignorando los regaños que la profesora profería ante la discusión que se había formado entre los adolescentes. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella era una chica que siempre hacía caso a las peticiones de los profesores, era una chica buena, que seguía las reglas, que ayudaba a quién pudiese… Pero eso, eso era demasiado. ¿Irse a vivir con los Malfoy, Zabini, Nott y Snape? ¡Era una locura! Contra Zabini y Nott no tenía nada, no los conocía y ellos simplemente la ignoraban cuando coincidían en algún sitio. Pero los Malfoy y Snape… Eso era otra cosa muy distinta. Tener a Harry y Ron sería una buena ayuda.

Y entonces recordó. En la casa que mencionaba la profesora vivía su prima, Claire, y también el ama de llaves, a quién ella llamaba cariñosamente Nana, y Joseph, el mal llamado "mayordomo".

- Profesora Mcgonagall – la llamó – en la casa ya vive gente.

- Lo sé, señorita Granger. Ya he contactado con sus padres y su prima – explicó sonriente – por ellos no hay problema, aunque insistieron mucho en que la última palabra era la suya.

La castaña suspiró y miro a Harry, como pidiendo ayuda, pero sólo obtuvo más confusión como respuesta. Harry también era una de esas personas que adoraba ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, pero aquello era pasarse.

- Hermione, pasa de ellos – susurro Ron, que no era tan buen samaritano como sus compañeros – después de todo lo que han hecho no se merecen ayuda.

La castaña miro al pelirrojo y sonrío. Sabía que Ron lo decía con buena intención, para evitarle posibles sufrimientos, pero ella simplemente no podía ignorar a alguien necesitado de ayuda. Si lo pensaba bien, de todo el grupo de "refugiados" los únicos verdaderamente malos eran Lucius y Snape. Draco aún no había matado a nadie y lo que pasaba en la escuela era maldad pero no tan fuerte. ¡Espera! ¿Qué hacía Lucius ahí?

- Ha prometido darnos información si le protegemos a él y a su familia, igual que Snape – explicó Lupin acercándose a la castaña y tomándola por los hombros – Hermione, sé que esto es duro, pero tú eres tú. La leona de Gryffindor, la chica fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a un y mil peligros sin mostrar una pizca de miedo – dijo calmadamente – vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es nada para ti. Además, todas las semanas iré a veros, y puedo quedarme algunos días si es necesario. No tienes que pasar por esto sola. Harry, Ron y todos nosotros estaremos contigo. Y créeme que lo pagarán si hacen algo que no deben.

Hermione sonrío ante las palabras de Lupin. De todos los adultos de la orden, a excepción de la profesora, era con el que más conectaba. Siempre sabía que decir para animarla.

Mientras tanto los Malfoy les observaban desde su lado. Lucius sólo podía pensar en lo que se estaba rebajando para mantenerse con vida y Narcissa intentaba convencerse con todas sus fuerzas de que si ese acto iba a mantener vivo a su hijo lo haría sin dudar. Por la mente de Snape pasaban pensamientos similares, sólo quería que su ahijado no corriera peligro.

Pero por su parte Draco observaba la escena sintiendo algo que no comprendía. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, tenía todo ese apoyo a su alrededor, toda esa comprensión, todo ese cariño, y él sólo conocía las órdenes, la fría indiferencia y el odio? Tensó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente. Estúpida Granger, maldita sangre sucia.

Theodore y Zabini miraban la escena impasibles. Ellos estaban ahí porque Draco estaba ahí, le eran fieles y dio la casualidad de que estaban con él cuando la orden fue a buscarles. La posibilidad de irse a una casa muggle no les hacía mucha gracia, pero si Draco iba ellos también.

- De acuerdo, pero tengo una petición – dijo repentinamente Hermione, no iba a sufrir eso sólo con Ron y Harry, podía aprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¿Cuál? – Sonrío la profesora.

- Quiero que vengan dos personas más.

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó Mcgonagall con el ceño fruncido.

- Ginny y Luna.

- ¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? – Inquirió la profesora.

- Sí, ella.

Mcgonagall se acercó a los demás adultos, Molly incluida, y empezaron a cuchichear. De vez en cuando Molly daba algún grito pero finalmente la charla terminó.

- Le escribiré de inmediato a los Lovegood – dijo la profesora – y la compañía de la señorita Ginny está aceptada.

Hermione notó la calma invadiéndola. Ron, Luna, Ginny y Harry pasarían esto con ella si querían. Eso le gustaba, la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Además, así Ginny y Harry podían estrechar su relación.

- Bien. Entonces creo que esta reunión ha finalizado. Señores Weasley, Potter y señorita Granger, pueden volver a la Madriguera a preparar su equipaje y descansar unas horas. Nos encontraremos mañana por la tarde aquí mismo y partiremos hacia la casa – dijo la profesora.

- ¿Dónde descansarán ustedes? – Preguntó Hermione.

- La mayoría se quedarán en esta misma oficina, en la tercera planta hay sofás en donde se puede descansar – explicó – yo iré a un hotel cercano, mi edad ya no me permite dormir en sofás – río – gracias por preocuparse, señorita Granger.

Estaban ya yéndose cuando Hermione cayó en algo.

- Profesora Mcgonagall… ¿Tienen ropa? – Preguntó señalando a los "refugiados".

La nombrada miró a los mencionados y estos se miraron entre sí.

- No nos dio tiempo a recoger nada de ropa – se quejó Draco molesto - ¿Qué espera que tengamos?

- Nosotros podemos ir a recoger algo de equipaje a la mansión Malfoy – se ofreció Lupin – si Snape viene puede guiarnos sin problemas.

- Bien, problema resuelto. Señorita Granger, gracias por ser tan observadora. Ahora, marchen a descansar y prepararse, mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

Los buenos amigos subieron al coche entre los lloriqueos de Molly. Mcgonagall le había asegurado que ninguno de esos haría nada malo, pero no acababa de fiarse.

Aquella noche se fueron a dormir, dejando el equipaje preparado, con una sensación de nervios extrema dentro. ¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente? ¿Cómo sería la convivencia con esos "sangre limpia"? ¿Y con Snape? Hermione le había hecho jurar a Harry que no atacaría al exprofesor y éste había dado su palabra, pero no parecía muy convencido.

* * *

Y finalizó el primer cap. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os parece interesante? ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Conseguirán los Malfoy acostumbrarse a vivir sin magia? ¿Se pegarán un tiro en el intento?

¡Saludos!


	2. La casa

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

- Mione, ¿estás segura de esto? – Le preguntó Ginny por quincuagésima vez antes de salir de la Madriguera.

- Que sí, que estoy bien – respondió la castaña en tono cansado – además, sin magia no pueden hacer nada. Y si lo intentan, simplemente les daré un puñetazo y los dejaré k.o.

- Bueno, al menos es una suerte que Luna vaya a venir. Agradezcamos que las lechuzas siguen existiendo – río la pelirroja.

Las jóvenes acabaron de empaquetar y bajaron con sus maletas hasta el recibidor, en donde unos taciturnos Ron y Harry las esperaban. Todos llevaban varias maletas de viaje ya que no sabían cuánto deberían quedarse en la casa con los refugiados, Mcgonagall no supo responder a esa pregunta. La desaparición de la magia había azotado fuerte y ahora todos los exmagos estaban completamente descolocados.

- Juradme que me escribiréis, por favor. Cada día – rogaba Molly – y a tus padres también, Hermione.

- Claro que sí, señora Weasley – sonrió la castaña.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, niña! ¡Deja de tratarme tan formalmente! – Exclamó la madre de los Weasley – si eres como una hija más para mí.

Al salir de la casa les esperaba un taxi-monovolumen que había enviado Mcgonagall para que les llevara a la oficina de ayer.

- Bueno, ¿listos? ¿Seguro que no os arrepentiréis a mitad de camino? – Pregunto dubitativa Hermione a sus tres acompañantes.

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamo Ginny – además, ¡esta es la nuestra para hacérselo pasar mal a esos sangre-idiotas!

- ¿Qué os parece si les decimos que los muggles beben lejía? – Rio Harry.

La castaña puso los ojos en blanco. Menudas ideas.

- Anda, vamos, que aunque no haya magia Mcgonagall nos dará una buena nos retrasamos – habló con consciencia.

Dejaron todas las maletas en el inmenso maletero del coche y se subieron a los asientos de atrás, que quedaban separados del conductor por un cristal negro opaco y tomaban forma de U para que pudieran verse unos a otros.

- ¿Por qué creéis que los Malfoy han acudido a la orden? – Preguntó Ron confuso.

- Supongo que tontomord se quedaría a cuadros cuando la magia desapareció – elucubró Ginny usando ese mote con el que siempre llamaba al señor oscuro – los Malfoy soy una familia traicionera que va con el más fuerte, como ya hemos visto, así que al ver que sus queridos amigos de sangre real no podían protegerles se arrastraron como perritos ante los buenos. ¿Visteis la cara de Lucius en la oficina? ¡Parecía que le habían echado un crucio! – Rio.

- Ginny, se respetuosa – pidió Hermione.

- ¿¡Respetuosa!? ¿¡Con esos imbéciles!? ¡Ja! ¡Antes muerta! – Aseguro.

Hermione y Harry se miraron y suspiraron. Ginny y su carácter extremo no cambiarían nunca. Ni siquiera ellos le habían puesto mote al señor oscuro, pero ella iba tan alegre llamándolo tontomord, ganándose la sorpresa de unos y el odio de otros.

Ron por su parte iba en su mundo, comiendo alegremente el bocadillo que le había preparado su madre para que "aguantara" la travesía, aunque habían desayunado hace apenas diez minutos.

Los cuatro amigos se cogieron de las manos cuando estaban llegando a la oficina. Vieron a todos esperándoles ya en la salida, con varias maletas, y las caras más largas que habían visto jamás por parte de los Malfoy. Sin duda, aquella situación iba a ser una infernal tortura para todos.

Salieron a saludar a los de la orden y a Luna, que estaba casi saltando de la emoción, y esperaron a cualquier indicación de la profesora.

- Bien, veo que todos están ya listos – dijo ésta – iremos directos a la casa y allí acabaremos de dar los últimos retoques al plan. Señorita Granger, su coche irá delante para que nos guie a los demás.

La castaña asintió, porque era lo único que podía hacer. Había abierto la boca para decir algo pero la voz no salía, sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas y con ellas parte de su cuerpo. Tal era la rigidez que sentía que Harry y Ron tuvieron que empujarla suavemente para que fuera al conductor a decirle la dirección y como llegar. Tras esto todos se repartieron entre los cuatro coches que esperaban y el camino empezó. Hermione agradeció poder volver a ir con sus amigos, añadiendo a Luna.

Salieron de Londres y empezaron a atravesar las zonas de las afueras hasta llegar a un desvío que se metía en la montaña, el cual cogieron. Siguieron por el camino de piedra hasta encontrarse con una especie de mini-pueblo en el valle de una montaña.

Durante la travesía Luna les había contado que todos los seres mágicos que ella podía ver habían dejado de ser visibles. Hermione se entristeció ante este hecho. Luna era una chica soñadora, algo extraña sí, pero que sabía ver más allá de todo y todos. No juzgaba por las apariencias ni las primeras impresiones, algo que ella había dejado de saber hacer. Haber perdido esa capacidad seguro que entristecía mucho a la joven Luna, aunque la chica seguía conservando ese brillo en los ojos.

El coche de Hermione se paró al final del pueblecito, en donde acababa el caminito. Cuando todos bajaron Hermione se acercó a la profesora.

- No podemos seguir por ese camino con los coches, sólo pueden pasar motos y bicis – explicó – yendo caminando tardaremos menos de diez minutos aun llevando las maletas a cuestas – sonrió. Y entonces cayó en algo – voy a llamar a mi prima para asegurar que haya comida y eso, esperad un momento.

Los refugiados se fijaron en un pequeño objeto negro que llevaba la castaña, cuya parte delantera estaba cubierta de cristal brillante, y se preguntaron para que servía. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando esta se llevó el objeto a la oreja y empezó a hablar sola.

- ¿Veis? Ya se ha vuelto loca – se burló Draco.

- No se ha vuelto loca – intervino Tonks – es un móvil, un objeto que usan casi todos los muggles para comunicarse entre ellos. Es como las cartas animadas o las lechuzas de los magos, pero en directo e inmediato.

- ¿Y con quien habla? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Con su prima Claire, que está en la casa – dijo señalando hacia el bosque.

Los refugiados se miraron entre ellos. ¿Móvil? ¿Ese aparato se llamaba así? ¿Y servía para comunicarse inmediatamente? Vaya con los muggles…

- Tendríamos que ir un momento al almacén a por bebidas, que mi prima ha arrasado con todas – bromeó Hermione - ¿Harry, Ginny, me ayudáis? – Preguntó ocultando sus intenciones, las cuales al parecer sólo notó Lupin, que se aguantó una risita.

- Claro, vamos – sonrío la pelirroja.

- Esperadnos aquí – ordenó la castaña antes de salir hacia un edificio marrón con letrero blanco, no sin antes coger una bolsita que le había tirado Lupin.

_Serán memos, ni que fuera a gastarme tres millones_. Pensó al ver la bolsita llena de dinero muggle.

Hermione vio la suya en cuanto entraron en el supermercado. Ni Harry ni Ginny conocían el sitio, así que les indicó que fueran al tercer pasillo y cogieran lo que quisieran.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! – Escuchó chillar a la pelirroja mientras cogía algunos refrescos y zumos.

Cuando llegó a donde la parejita esperaba los vio a ambos más rojos que el pelo de Ginny evitando mirar al estante, en donde había una gran variedad de preservativos, lubricantes y juguetes.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó aguantándose la risa.

- ¿Lo has hecho a posta, verdad? – Inquirió Harry sin levantar la vista.

- ¿El qué? ¡Oh! ¿Esto? No sabía que había esto aquí. Creía que era la zona de las galletas – mintió.

Harry y Ginny la miraron haciendo pucheros y la castaña estalló en carcajadas, que de seguro se escuchaban hasta en donde los demás esperaban.

- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… - río - ¡cogeros algo! Total, os voy a poner a dormir juntos…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿acaso pensabais que iba a poneros separados?

- ¡Pero mi madre…! – Chilló Ginny.

- Tu madre no se va a enterar – le guiñó el ojo Hermione – y si se entera no pasará nada, que ya tienes la edad…

- Ron nos mata… - susurro Harry.

- Ron se olvidará de todo en cuanto vea a Claire, como siempre – aseguro la castaña – así que… ¿Vais a coger unos por voluntad propia o tengo que hacerlo yo?

La pelirroja y el moreno se miraron y, tras unos interminables segundos, la chica alzó la mano y se hizo con un par de cajas, unos normales y otros con estrías. Hermione se plantó delante del estante y cogió un bote de lubricante.

- Por si acaso – sonrío – según he leído estas cosas siempre van bien, sobre todo las primeras veces.

- Mione tú… ¿tú lo has hecho? – Preguntó Ginny cortada.

- ¿Yo? No, que va. ¿Con quién iba a hacerlo? ¿Con un libro? – Bromeó.

- Pensábamos que con Ron… - intervino Harry.

- ¿Ron? ¡Por Merlín! Que va, que va – aseguró la castaña – lo quiero mucho, pero como hermano, nada más. Y a él tampoco le intereso mucho, sino que se lo pregunten a Lavender… - río.

- ¿Tú crees que mi hermano y ella…?

- Creerlo no, lo sé – respondió la castaña – Brown me lo contó. Creó que pensaba que me iban a entrar celos o algo así – rio – será mejor que vayamos pagando y volviendo o esos se mataran entre ellos.

Y efectivamente, cuando volvieron se encontraron a un furioso y enrojecido Ron peleándose con el altivo Malfoy hijo.

- Da gracias a que no tengo mi magia, comadreja – chillaba el rubio – o volverías a probar el sabor de las babosas como en segundo.

- Quizá serías tú el convertido en hurón de nuevo – decía el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué tal si esperáis a llegar a casa para mataros? – Preguntó Hermione en tono cansado.

- Tu calla sangre sucia – espetó el rubio, que sin poder evitarlo recibió un puñetazo en la nariz y cayó al suelo.

- Deberías vigilar esa lengua si no quieres recibir más ostias – sonrió Hermione.

- Vaya con la leona… - le susurro Blaise a Theo, sin darse cuenta de que este había estado mirando fijamente a Luna desde que bajaron del coche.

Tras tranquilizar los ánimos y repartirse el equipaje y la compra reemprendieron el camino, esta vez a pata.

Draco cada vez estaba más furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa maldita sangre sucia a tratarle así? Sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos de lo que apretaba los puños. Si pudiera pillarla, si pudiera pillarla esa metomentodo le iba a pagar con creces esos atrevimientos.

- Hermione – susurró Ginny – parece que el hurón está bastante cabreado.

- Me da igual – aseguró ella – que se ponga como quiera, pero si está en MI casa hará lo que YO diga – dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el resto la escuchara.

Tras los diez minutos que había indicado Hermione llegaron a un precioso claro en el que se observaba una hermosa casa de estilo victoriano, de tres plantas y con una fachada de ladrillo pintado de blanco preciosa.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Zabini – no me imaginaba que tu familia tuviese dinero para una casa así. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho nunca?

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja – además, esta casa lleva en mi familia mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene? – Preguntó Luna.

- Hay doce y en el altillo hay espacio para dos o tres camas más si fuera necesario – explicó – al ser tantas el que la construyó pensó que sería buena idea poner un baño en cada cuarto, además de los cinco comunes.

- ¡Caramba! – Exclamó Blaise - ¿vosotros ya habéis estado aquí? – Les preguntó a Harry, Ron y Ginny, que asintieron – que escondido te lo tenías, leona – río.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Heeeeerrrrmiiooooneee! – Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Se giraron todos hacia la casa y vieron a una mujer corriendo hacia ellos. Hermione soltó las maletas de golpe y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que fuera a venir.

- ¡Hermy! ¡Herms! ¡Mione! ¡Mini! ¡Chiqui! ¡Castañiiitaaa! – Chillaba la mujer mientras abrazaba a Hermione y, levantándola, giraba de un lado a otro.

La castaña se vio inevitablemente atrapada en ese torbellino de emoción que era su prima. Claire era una adulta bien formada, con sus treinta y cinco años bien puestos a pesar de aparentar unos veinte, morena de pelo largo y lacio, ojos azules y una figura envidiablemente atlética. Su comportamiento era cambiante, pero siempre que estaba su Hermione cerca se mostraba juvenil y alegre. Tenía los títulos de arquitectura y abogacía, aunque hacía unas semanas había comenzado con un año sabático y se había retirado a la casa familiar a descansar de todo el estrés que le traían sus trabajos.

- Argh, C-Claire, me ahogo – dijo casi sin poder respirar Hermione.

Claire la soltó tan rápido que cayó al suelo de culo.

- Ya podrías controlarte, capulla – dijo enfadada mientras se levantaba.

- Joooo. ¡Compréndeme! ¡Hacía AÑOS que no nos veíamos! – Lloriqueó.

- Nos vimos el verano pasado… - dijo Hermione con la ceja alzada.

- ¡Eso para mi es mucho! – Exclamó lanzándose de nuevo hacia su prima, a quien volvió a espachurrar varias veces hasta dejarla despeinada y con toda la ropa descolocada – con lo que te adoro.

- Ya, ya. Seguro que "adorar" es la palabra – susurro la castaña colocándose bien la ropa.

- ¿¡Qué insinúas!? – Exclamó Claire - ¡Qué me guste verte con poca ropa no significa nada! – Refunfuñó.

Ante tan afirmación Blaise se atragantó y empezó a reír.

- ¡Vaya, leona! ¡Yo también quiero ver eso! – Exclamó alegre.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza. Le resultaba raro que un Slytherin fuera así con ella y su prima, cosa que le gustaba en parte, pero conocía la fama de pervertido de Blaise así que no sabía que pensar.

- Sí, seguro que vosotros dos os lleváis muy bien – susurro para sí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, leoncita? – Sonrió Blaise.

- Los pervertidos os lleváis bien entre vosotros, es ley universal – respondió Hermione teatralmente, cosa que provocó otra risotada del moreno.

Mcgonagall tosió, para llamar la atención.

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo hacia casa – sonrío Hermione avergonzada, ya que ninguno de los allí presentes, a excepción de Harry, Ron y Ginny, conocían cierta faceta suya que sólo mostraba en casa.

La sorpresa que se llevarían cuando descubrieran que era más que una rata de biblioteca…

Mientras caminaban los metros que les separaban Ron, Harry y Ginny "regañaban" a Hermione, por dejarse tratar con tanta familiaridad por parte de Zabini.

- Oh, venga ya – dijo ella cansada – vamos a estar no sé cuánto tiempo todos juntos. ¿No creéis que si ellos hacen el esfuerzo por llevarnos bien debemos corresponderles?

- Zabini y Nott no parece que tengan la misma mentalidad que los Malfoy, aunque siempre están con él – cuchicheó Luna con su habitual y dulce vocecita – no creo que pase nada por juntarnos con ellos.

- ¡Si pasa! – Exclamó Ron - ¡Son serpientes! ¡Ser-pien-tes!

- Ya Ron, ya nos hemos enterado – le calmó Hermione – de todos modos, sean serpientes, caballos, cebras, pájaros, saltamontes o leones estamos en la misma situación. Si nos llevamos bien será mejor. Además, ¿tengo que recordaros que ninguno de esos dos nos ha hecho nada? No tenemos motivos en contra suya.

- Y por lo que parece son bastante simpáticos – sonrió Luna mirando de reojo a Theo.

- La verdad es que hace gracia la forma de expresarse de Zabini – río Ginny.

- ¡Oh, no! Harry, las hemos perdido – Se quejó Ron.

- Bueno, Ron. Cálmate un poco – pidió el moreno – quizá ellos dos no sean tan malos.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tú también!? – Lloró el pelirrojo.

- Vamos, Ronald Weasley, ya verás como no es tan malo juntarse con ellos – ronroneo Claire abrazándole y estrechándole contra su generoso pecho – quizá incluso Zabini podría darte consejos para tener más músculo y estar más rico aún.

La cara de Ron copió el color de su pelo, aunque las orejas se mostraban en un rojo aún más potente.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Zabini soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y Hermione empezó a pensar que quizá esas muestras individuales representaban lo que pensaban todos los grupo de refugiados. Al parecer el moreno era el más extrovertido de todos y el que menos temía expresar lo que pensaba.

El vestíbulo era un precioso espacio de paredes revestidas de madera color ocre, con moqueta azul oscuro y lámparas de pared. Del lado izquierdo salía una preciosa escalera negra con forma de curva hacia la primera planta.

- ¡Oh! Sí es la niña Hermione – dijo una voz de mujer mayor, de pelo canoso y ojos azules y tranquilos, saliendo por una puerta situada al fondo a la derecha.

Hermione dejó las maletas y salió brincando hasta ella.

- ¡Nana! – Chilló abrazándola – como me alegro de verte.

- Yo también me alegro niña Hermione – aseguró la mujer observándola – ha crecido mucho, ya no sé si debería llamarla niña.

- ¡Claro que sí, Nana! Puedes llamarme como quieras – sonrió la castaña.

- Entonces seguiré llamándola niña Hermione – anunció la mujer acariciándola con ternura – veo que mis niños Harry, Ron y Ginny han venido también – sonrío al ver a los amigos de la castaña.

- No íbamos a dejar sola a Hermione en esto – dijo orgulloso Ron.

- Me alegro de verla tan bien, Nana – sonrió Harry.

- Muchas gracias, niño Harry – aseguró la mujer - ¿los demás son los invitados?

Hermione se plantó delante del resto y fue presentándoselos a Nana y a Joseph, quién había salido del salón, situado en la derecha, en ese instante.

- Esta es Luna, una buena amiga a quien no habéis tenido oportunidad de conocer hasta ahora – presentó, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo semblantes que eran Luna y Nana, con ese aspecto soñador y risueño – aquí tenemos a Blaise Zabini, con el que debéis tener cuidado porque muerde…

- ¡Yo no muerdo! – Se quejó el moreno.

- Vale, entonces diré que eres una Claire en chico – dijo la castaña sacándole la lengua, acto ante el cual Blaise mordió el aire - ¿veis? Muerde – rio – aquí tenemos a Theodore Nott, Narcisa, Lucius y Draco Malfoy y al señor Severus Snape – finalizó.

Luego se acercó a los de la orden y los presentó también, añadiendo que ellos sólo se pasarían de vez en cuando.

- Entonces he hecho bien en preparar diez habitaciones – sonrió Joseph.

- En realidad sólo se necesitan nueve… - intervino Hermione mirando de reojo a Harry y Ginny, quien volvieron a obtener un rojo incandescente en el rostro.

- ¿Por qué dice eso, niña Hermione? – Preguntó Nana.

Hermione cogió a Ron por el brazo y sonrió.

- Bueno, es que Harry y Ginny dormirán juntos – anunció.

- ¿¡CÓÓÓÓÓMOOOO!? – Exclamó Ron de inmediato intentando moverse, aunque el agarre de Hermione se lo impidió - ¡No! ¡No pienso permitirlo! – Chilló – no es por ti Harry, pero mi hermana es muy pequ…

- Tu hermana tiene ya es bastante grandecita como para saber que hacer – le interrumpió Hermione fulminándole con la mirada, ante la que Ron se achantó – así que ya deja de tratarla como a una bebé…

- Peero… - se quejó Ron.

- Hay, Ronincito, deja de ser tan estricto – ronroneó Claire abrazándole por detrás y frotando indecorosamente su pecho contra la espalda del muchacho, quien no sabía dónde meterse – ni que fueras de los que piensan que el sexo sólo se puede practicar de noche – rio – deja que tu hermanita se divierta, que seguro que ya ha pensado en todo el tema de protección.

- Eh… Eh… Eh… – tartamudeó el chico sin saber que decir – su… supongo que no habrá problema…

Claire le guiñó el ojo a Hermione y está negó con la cabeza riendo. Claire y su desvergüenza eran capaces de convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera.

La castaña se percató entonces en las miradas entre confundidas y cómplices de los integrantes de la orden y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó sonriente.

- No creo que sea conveniente que el señor Potter y la señorita Weasley duerman juntos… - intervino Mcgonagall claramente sorprendida ante la situación.

- ¿Por?

- Podrían pasar… cosas…

- Ya… Porque en el resto de horas que se van a pasar juntos no puede pasar nada… - rio Hermione.

La profesora se quedó pensativa ante tal afirmación. Planteándolo así el hecho de que fueran a dormir juntos no era algo tan grave.

- ¿Todo irá bien? – Preguntó Lupin acercándose.

- Bueno… Tienen protección y esas cosas – sonrío Hermione – si no la usan es porque son idiotas.

Los de la orden acabaron de planificar el tema de las visitas de seguridad y algunos temas más y se marcharon, ya que Hermione les aseguró que estarían muy ocupados acomodándose y no harían falta. Antes de irse Mcgonagall obligó a la castaña a aceptar un cheque por una cuantía bastante elevada por las molestias de tener que cuidar y vigilar a los refugiados.

- Vale, antes de empezar nada, hay ciertas cosas que todos debéis saber – dijo la castaña – Nana y Joseph están aquí de doce de la mañana a nueve de la noche y de Lunes a Viernes – explicó – eso significa que el desayuno se lo preparará cada uno y los fines de semana estaremos solos.

- Niña Hermione, ya le dijimos a su madre que podíamos venir de nueve a nueve – sonrío Nana – nos encanta venir cuando usted está aquí. Déjenos ayudar, por favor.

La castaña les miró ceñuda. ¿12 horas seguidas con su edad?

- Iremos tomándonos descansos cada hora, si así está más cómoda – aseguro Joseph.

Hermione hinchó los mofletes. Tenerles más horas en la casa sería de gran ayuda, pero no quería atosigar.

- En serio niña Hermione – sonrió Nana abrazándola – y si tenemos problemas simplemente volvemos al horario normal y punto.

La castaña suspiró.

- Bueno… - se rindió - ¡peeero! – Exclamó mirando a todos sus invitados – tenéis que saber que Nana y Joseph se encargan de la comida, la limpieza de las zonas comunes y de la ropa. NADA MÁS. Cada uno mantendrá limpios su habitación y su baño privado y si en algún momento veo que ellos dos no pueden con todo haremos turnos para ayudarles – sentenció – y tenéis que recordar que los findes estaremos solos, así que nos tocará hacer un reparto para esos dos días.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Claire asintieron de inmediato. Siempre que Hermione estaba en esa casa hacía todo lo posible para que Nana y Joseph no tuvieran que cargar con todo el trabajo que causaba una casa tan grande y esa era una de las razones por las que la adoraban. La castaña era siempre tan consciente de esos temas… ¡Adorable!

Los Malfoy se miraban entre ellos con la expresión vacía. ¿Ellos? ¿Limpiar? ¡Para eso estaban sus elfos!

- Yo no pienso limpiar – murmuró Draco.

- Bien, pues dormirás en la mierda – sonrío Hermione – aprende a ser autosuficiente, niñato mimado, que nadie ha venido al mundo para servirte ni a ti ni a nadie.

El rubio enfureció ante tal anuncio.

- Yo soy un Malfoy, una de las familias más poderosas del mundo – gruñó – cualquiera desearía estar con nosotros.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué tengo que protegeros yo? – Preguntó la castaña, que estaba empezando a perder la compostura - ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás? Ya no eres un mago, ni tú ni nadie. Ahora todos somos muggles – añadió acercándose a él – eres un mago que no puede hacer magia, huroncito, eres uno de esos _squibs_ con los que tanto te metes – recordó con tono venenoso – así que aprende a cooperar en esta casa, o te aseguro que lo pasarás muy mal.

Todos quedaron petrificados ante el tono y la mirada de la castaña. No estaba furiosa, estaba lo siguiente. Harry y Ron se miraban preocupados, no habían visto muchas veces así a Hermione, pero sabían que era malo, muy malo.

- Bien, ahora os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones – anunció la castaña al cabo de unos minutos – seguidme.

Subieron al primer piso y vieron que había ocho puertas, de las cuales dos eran baños. Hermione comenzó a repartirlos, asegurándose de separar el máximo posible a los refugiados sin tener que renunciar a la compañía de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué tengo que estar en la habitación que hay delante de la tuya, maldita Granger? – Preguntó Draco molesto.

- Porque así sabré si quieres hacer algo, y si lo haces podré darte un puñetazo en consecuencia – espetó ella – agradece que dejo a tus padres dormir juntos.

- Maldita sang… - empezó a decir el rubio, pero recibió otro puñetazo.

- Vuelvo a repetir: vigila esa bocaza, imbécil – insistió la castaña frotándose los nudillos.

- ¿Soy la única a la que le mola ver a Hermione tan agresiva? – Preguntó Claire en tono meloso.

- Sí, eres más rara que un perro verde – respondió Ron.

- ¡Ron, venga! Será que Hermione no está sexy en ese plan de dominadora – río Ginny.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¿Ves? – Insistió Claire.

Hermione suspiró ante los comentarios de sus amigos. ¡Cómo si no estuvieran acostumbrados ya a verla patear a ese hurón! Lo único que cambiaba ahora es que no había magia y el rubio no se atrevía a devolvérsela.

- Bueno, los de aquí ya sabéis cuales son vuestras habitaciones así que ale, a acomodarse. Los que quedan, seguidme hasta la segunda planta – dijo.

- Les avisaré cuando la cena esté echa – sonrió Nana antes de bajar con Joseph a la planta baja.

La escalera hacia la segunda planta era más enrevesada, pillaba todo el frontal de la casa, lleno de vidrieras preciosas, y volvía hacia dentro. Distribuyó a los que quedaban, asegurándose de poner a Theo y Luna cerca, ya que había visto las miraditas que se tiraban, y tras despedirse se fue a su habitación.

* * *

**Mareliz Luna** - ¿A qué si? ¡Yo también! Y en este cap hemos visto ya como les han dado una buena jajajaja

**dracoforever **- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Siento si la descripción de la casa es un poco vaga, pero no se me dan bien esas cosas. Para ayudar a que os hagáis una idea he hecho una imagen con el Paint para que podáis ver más o menos como es. Para verla tenéis que meteros en mi perfil y ahí os saldrá. Los cuadrados simbolizan las puertas y yo me imagino toda la fachada (de toda la casa) llena de ventanas y eso. **

**No hagáis caso de las distancias y tamaños, que eso de dibujar a escala nunca se me ha dado bien.**

¡Saludos!


	3. Pensamientos

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco estaba en su habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver lo grande que era. Pegada a la pared derecha había una cama de matrimonio adornada con sábanas verdosas, que tenían dibujos en un verde más oscuro, y a la izquierda había, además de la puerta al baño privado, un conjunto de armario y cajonera. Ante la ventana, que quedaba en frente, había un escritorio de madera oscura y al lado un sillón verde oscuro. La decoración era bastante sencilla, quizá para darle la oportunidad de decorarla a su gusto, y la enorme ventana le dejaba ver todo el paisaje delantero. Se preguntó si todas las habitaciones tenían esas enormes ventanas.

Observó con mirada crítica el baño. Era algo pequeño y de tres piezas: pica, bañera y váter. Típico de muggles… Salió y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Extrañaba el baño de su mansión, su jacuzzi, su cama, sus muebles, su magia, su varita, que ahora era un simple palo… Le gustaría volver a ese conocido aunque perverso ambiente de la mansión.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a vivir todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento. Seguía sin entenderlo, seguía sin entender porque todo lo que rodeaba a la sangre sucia, al comadreja y al cararajada estaba tan lleno de alegría a pesar de que la guerra estaba empezando, aunque quizá era porque todo el peligro había desaparecido ahora. Y lo que más le mosqueaba, es no entender porque cada vez que les veía abrazándose, riéndose, charlando sin preocuparse de decir algo que no fuera "correcto" algo en su estómago se revolvía, como si fuera a vomitar. Seguro que era el asco, sí, estaba seguro. Esos imbéciles le daban asco, mucho asco.

¡Y encima esa maldita Granger se había atrevido a llamarle _squib_! ¡Le había insultado a él y a toda su familia! ¡A todos los grandes sangre limpia que existían! La cabeza empezó a retumbarle a causa de la incapacidad de devolver esos golpes que estaba recibiendo. Si tuviera su varita… Si tuviera su varita y su magia le haría un buen _avada kedavra_ a esa puta zorra y la eliminaría del mundo. Pero antes la torturaría hasta que pidiera que la matara rápido. Necesitaba la varita, porque estaba seguro de que si le devolvía los ataques en forma de puñetazos todos se le echarían encima. Excepto su padre, a él era al único del grupo al que no le importaba pegar a una mujer.

La odiaba, mucho, y nadie sabía hasta donde llegaba ese odio, ni siquiera él mismo. La odiaba por ser tan altiva y a la vez tan humilde, por ser el prototipo ideal de Gryffindor, por no dejarse doblegar al escuchar su nombre, por devolverle todos y cada uno de los ataques que él le echaba, por no amedrentarse ni rodeada de mortífagos… La odiaba porque ella tenía algo que a él le faltaba: valor. A él lo movía el miedo y el temor, por su madre y por él mismo, a pesar de ser uno de los magos más prometedores y puros de sangre… Y ella, una maldita sangre sucia, una hija de muggles, una no merecedora de la magia… Ella siempre iba con la cabeza alta, incluso cuando conseguía hacerla llorar o herir su orgullo, ella seguía sin achantarse… Puta, zorra, asquerosa, maldita… Su vida sería mucho más tranquila si esa sucia no hubiese nacido.

…

- Protegidos por unos malditos muggles – rugía Lucius en su habitación - ¿cómo hemos acabado en esto?

- Para sobrevivir, Lucius, para sobrevivir – susurraba Narcissa sentada en un sillón oscuro cerca de la ventana.

El rubio siguió maldiciendo mientras Narcissa sólo miraba el hermoso paisaje que tenían delante. Quién le hubiera dicho a ella que una casa muggle podía ser tan… normal.

Algo en ella se quebró cuando recordó la imagen de aquella señora mayor abrazando sin miedo a la hija de muggles. ¿Cuántas veces había querido ella mostrarle tanto aprecio y cariño a su hijo y cuántas veces su marido se lo había impedido excusándose en que eso era de débiles?

Rio interiormente al recordar lo de los turnos de tareas. Desde pequeña, a pesar de haber tenido elfos en su casa, su madre la había enseñado a limpiar y a realizar esas "tareas de mujeres", así que no le preocupaba en absoluto, pero no sabía cómo se lo armarían su marido y su hijo. Recordó las palabras de la castaña y sintió un escalofrío: ahora todos eran simples _squibs_.

…

Harry y Ginny no se podían creer la situación en la que estaban: una preciosa cama de matrimonio vestida de rojo para ellos solos.

- Las ideas que tiene Hermione son a veces de lo más locas – reía Ginny mientras guardaba la ropa para intentar disimular su nerviosismo.

- ¿S-sí, v-verdad? – Tartamudeó Harry mirándola desde la cama.

Desde que la puerta se había cerrado, Harry no pudo evitar que un montón de pensamientos indecentes tomaran su mente. Había visto a Ginny crecer desde pequeña y ahora que la observaba bien notaba el cambio que había tenido. A pesar de ser joven su cuerpo ya era el de una casi adulta, aun le faltaban los cambios finales en distintas zonas, pero ya tenía una figura bien definida.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la mirada fija del moreno sobre ella y se puso a ordenar la ropa con más cuidado, intentando evitar mirarle al máximo.

…..

Luna estaba encantada con su habitación. Hermione le había dado una especialmente decorada para ella, con todas las paredes en un tono azul oscuro lleno de estrellitas brillantes. También había preciosas y enormes plantas trepadoras bailando en ese azul cielo y florecillas en distintos puntos. También había las siluetas de unas haditas en blanco en distintos puntos de aquel hermoso cielo. Aquello era una maravilla. Nunca se habría imaginado que Hermione podía conocerla tan bien y escoger una decoración tan acorde a ella.

Abrió su baúl y empezó a buscar cosas. Algo en ella la movía a crear algo especial para la Gryffindor, para agradecerle una habitación tan increíble.

…..

Snape estaba sentado en su baúl pensando en todo lo pasado. Cuando la magia se fue y las amenazas empezaron a llegar a la familia Malfoy, ya se esperaba que sus "conocidos" les repudiaran como si de apestados se tratasen. Incluso Voldemort les echó cuando fueron a pedirle ayuda… Por eso acudió a la única persona, además de Dumbledore, en la que podía confiar: Minerva Mcgonagall.

Habló con la bruja largo y tendido, después de soportar sus gritos y algunos guantazos. ¿Quién le habría dicho que la anciana mujer conservaba una fuerza tan arrolladora? Tuvo que explicarle todo sobre el pacto con Narcissa y le costó mucho convencerla de que Dumbledore sabía todo y estaba de acuerdo en morir en sus manos, para evitar que el joven Malfoy ensuciara su alma.

Y luego la profesora le había dicho que debían contárselo a Harry Potter, hijo de su adorada Lili. Pero Snape sabía que eso no cambiaría nada, había tratado a Potter tan mal durante esos años que incluso enseñándole sus sentimientos por su madre y todos sus secretos éste seguiría odiándole. Incluso si el fantasma de Dumbledore se le apareciera y le dijera "Harry, todo estaba planificado y acepté mi muerte de buen grado" el muchacho seguiría deseando su muerte. ¿Sería gracias a la señorita Granger que Potter no le empezó a atacar desde el principio? Del trío ella era la voz de la conciencia… Seguro que había hablado con él y había conseguido que decidiese ignorarlo.

Pero ese no era el caso, el caso estaba en salvar a los Malfoy y, por cosas del azar, llevarse con ellos a Blaise y Nott, que se negaban a dejar a su amigo. Ahora estaban en una casa muggle y deberían aprender a comportarse como ellos. Para él no sería problema, vivió en el mundo muggle cuando era pequeño, pero no sabía cómo lo harían el resto de exmagos.

…

Blaise subió hacia la segunda planta y miró las diversas puertas. ¿Dónde estaría su amigo?

- Sabía que eras tú – dijo Theo al abrir su puerta y ver al moreno dudando - ¿ya has acabado de guardar tus cosas? – Preguntó invitándole a entrar.

- Claro, he tardado menos de cinco minutos – respondió orgulloso Blaise – veo que a ti te queda aún un rato.

- Me gusta tener todo ordenado y bien colocado – aseguro Theo – que a ti te guste tener una simple bola de trastos no significa que los demás hagamos lo mismo.

- Pérdida de tiempo… - dijo el moreno sentándose en la casa – vaya con la casa de Granger, ¿eh?

- No está mal…

- Creo que nos lo podríamos pasar bien y todo – río.

- Yo pensaba que ibas a arrancarle la cabeza a la Gryffindor en cuanto la viste… O cuando le dio el primer puñetazo a Draco…

- Bueno… Es que pegarle a una chica… - susurró el moreno – además, no me dirás que no son graciosas las reacciones que tiene.

- Quizá… Tampoco es que me interese lo que haga ella.

- ¿Ella? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas "ella"?

- ¿Y desde cuándo la llamas tú "leona"?

Y se pusieron a reír. A pesar de todo el estrés que sentían, cuando la magia desapareció notaron como un enorme peso desaparecía sobre ellos. El peso del miedo, el peso de las amenazas de muerte y tortura… Ahora mismo les daba igual estar en sus mansiones o en una casa muggle, sin magia los dos sitios eran iguales. Y el ambiente que se respiraba en aquel lugar era tan… cómodo. Se notaba que nadie tenía miedo de estar ahí.

- ¿Y qué te parecen los demás? – Preguntó Zabini.

- Normal, supongo. Esa Claire es un poco…

- ¿Atrevida? ¿Pervertida? – Río el moreno – me cae bien. Tal como dijo la leona, es muy yo…

- Más bien tú eres muy ella, que para eso es mayor que tú – le corrigió Theo.

- Ya, ya, bueno. ¿Sabes que Draco nos va a dar una buena cuando nos pille?

- ¿Nos va? Eres tú el que ha empezado a apreciar a la hija de muggles – volvió a corregir Theo.

- Ya claro, porque de tus miraditas con la lunática no va a decir nada – río el moreno.

- No la llames así, se llama Luna – ordenó serio Theo.

- Ay, vale, vale. Luna… - rio el otro.

- Y contra Luna no creo que Draco tenga nada…

- Es amiga de Potter, con eso ya se gana su odio.

….

Ron estaba en su habitación tirándose de los pelos. ¡Harry y su hermana juntos! ¡En la misma habitación! ¡Al lado de la suya! Hermione y sus ideas... Menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrado a la cantidad de teoría sexual que tenía la castaña… Le importaba mucho más este hecho que el tener a los refugiados en la casa.

Cogió una de sus numerosas bolsas de galletas y empezó a realizar la única acción que le tranquilizaba: comer.

…..

Eran las nueve menos cinco cuando Joseph y Nana empezaron a llamar a las puertas de todos para cenar.

Narcissa y Snape se tuvieron que esforzar lo suyo para convencer a Lucius y Draco, que estuvieran en un infierno no significaba que no pudiesen comer y no iban a permitir que enfermaran.

Hermione aprovechó entonces para enseñarles el salón y el espacio que compartían la cocina y el comedor.

El salón, a la derecha del vestíbulo, era un precioso lugar revestido con paneles de madera color chocolate, con cuatro sofás rojo oscuro de cuatro plazas formando una U en el centro. Entre los sofás había una pequeña aunque alta mesa de té y ante estos estaba colocado un enorme mueble en el que reposaban cientos de cosas que para los exmagos eran raras.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – Pregunto Blaise.

- Pues… Una tele, un DVD, un equipo de música, unas consolas,… - respondió Hermione de forma indiferente.

Y entonces recordó que los sangre-limpia no tenían ni idea sobre electricidad ni nada, así que les dio una explicación rápida y concisa sobre el sistema de energía muggle, añadiendo además una extra sobre el tema de "canales de tele", "discos de música", "Internet", sistemas de almacenamiento como discos duros, ordenadores…

- ¿Y todo eso lo habéis inventado los muggles? – Pregunto Theo sorprendido.

- Sí… Tras varios años de investigación y esas cosas… Van muy bien – respondió Hermione.

- Niña Hermione, tienen la comida en la mesa, si nos disculpa nosotros marcharemos ya – anunció Nana saliendo por la puerta acristalada que separaba el salón y el comedor.

- Claro, ya nos ocuparemos nosotros del resto – sonrío – que descanséis. Y no os preocupéis por llegar muy pronto mañana.

- No se preocupe, niña Hermione – sonrió Joseph – que descansen ustedes también – se despidió cortés.

El salón y la cocina, al contrario que el resto de la casa, estaban pintados en tonos blancos y azul claro, con suelos de parquet claro en el comedor y baldosas en la cocina.

Se repartieron en la amplia y alargada mesa, en donde reposaban varias fuentes con canalones y ensalada y botellas de zumo y refresco.

Luna y Claire, que se sentaron en el medio de la mesa, actuaban como una especie de cortina separadora entre grupos: a la derecha los "buenos" y a la izquierda los refugiados.

Luna fue la primera en levantarse y empezar a repartir los canalones entre el grupo de refugiados, a lo cual Theo se ofreció a ayudarla recibiendo una cándida sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

- Esto está muy rico Hermione – sonrió Luna cuando le dio el primer bocado a uno de los canalones.

- ¿A que sí? Nana es la mejor cocinera del universo – río la castaña a su lado.

El ambiente estaba tenso por un lado y animado por el otro. Los buenos charlaban animadamente entre ellos, proponiendo cosas para hacer después de la cena como ver una peli o escuchar música, se peleaban jugándose al azar quien tendría que recoger la mesa y poner todo en el lavavajillas… Como si sólo estuviesen ellos en la casa. Pero es lo que se habían propuesto tras una larga charla: no dejarían que su compañía les quitara su alegría, por muy indeseable que fuera.

Mientras, en el lado "oscuro" de la mesa los refugiados comían con cara de asco, negándose a aceptar que lo que tenían en el plato era una delicia, mirándose unos a otros con cara de pocos amigos… Incluso Blaise, con todo su morro, se sentía algo mal y no se atrevía a soltar ninguna de sus salidas viendo lo "libres" que eran los demás.

- ¿A vosotros os apetece hacer algo? – Les preguntó Claire, pillando desprevenidos a todos, que tuvieron que recordarse que ella desconocía la profundidad del odio que les unía.

Blaise y Theo miraron a Draco inmediatamente y éste les respondió con una mirada evasiva.

- Podríamos jugar al trivial, a las cartas o a cualquier juego de mesa – propuso Hermione, ganándose miradas fulminantes por parte de cierto pelirrojo. Miradas que ignoró porque se había propuesto sacarle el mayor partido y beneficio a la situación.

- Yo no juego a esa mierda de muggles – espetó Draco.

La castaña suspiró ante la actitud del rubio. ¿Es que acaso ese gilipollas no pillaba la situación o qué?

- Pues muérete de aburrimiento – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Podríamos jugar a ese juego del dinero – susurro Luna – ese que nos enseñaste en la fiesta de pijamas, que se tardaba mucho en acabar.

- ¿El Monopoly? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, ese. Es muy divertido. Me pido la estrella – sonrío la rubia.

- Bien, pues decidido. Yo me pido el gato – anunció la castaña.

- ¿Qué es ese juego? – Preguntó Theo, movido por el ánimo de la rubita soñadora que tenía al lado.

Hermione le explicó rápidamente en qué consistía el juego, dándose cuenta de que a cada palabra el interés de cierto hurón aumentaba.

- Por suerte tengo la versión doble – explicó – que tiene el doble de casillas y eso para cuando hay mucha gente que quiere jugar.

- ¿Se aceptan pagos en especias? – Preguntó Blaise en tono juguetón.

- Ni te molestes – interrumpió Claire – lo he intentado muchas veces pero estas malas personas no me dejan.

Hermione los miró ceñuda a los dos. Estaba claro, si Zabini conseguía superar sus "odios", cosa que parecía que estaba pasando aunque fuera superficialmente, él y Claire harían muy buenas migas. Y eso era malo. Dos pervertidos de tal nivel como ellos juntos… Mala idea.

- ¿Qué hay de postre, Mione? – Pregunto Ginny.

La castaña se levantó y, seguida por una saltarina Luna, empezaron a mirar en la cocina.

- Parece que Nana ha hecho soufflés de chocolate y plátano – anunció cogiendo la primera placa del horno, que por suerte estaba fría, y dejando sitio para que Luna se hiciese con la segunda.

Repartieron los soufflés y se los acabaron en menos de un periquete. Para todos fueron como una delicia de los dioses.

Mientras Harry y Ron recogían la mesa Luna se interesó por la estancia que quedaba a la izquierda del vestíbulo y la castaña guio a todos hacia allí.

- Es una biblioteca – dijo antes de entrar – pero una muy especial y decorada a mi gusto, ya que soy la que más tiempo se pasa en ella de toda mi familia.

- Seguro que todo está lleno de rojo – intentó molestarla Draco, pero no se esperaba lo que se iban a encontrar.

Al abrir Luna soltó una exclamación, bueno, ella y todos exclamaron. Tres paredes de las cuatros estaban llenas de estanterías repletas de libros y en la frontal (la de la casa, que sería la que quedaba en la pared izquierda de la biblioteca) había otro enorme ventanal tapado con unas cortinas blanquecinas. El suelo era de parquet oscuro y, además de una decena de sillones individuales repartidos por toda la estancia, había un montón de puffs de todos colores y tamaños. La rubia soñadora miró al techo y soltó un gritito de emoción.

Éste mostraba una hermosa pintura en tres partes. En el centro había plasmado un hermoso Pegaso, con las crines y la cola mostrando un arcoíris. Junto con el Pegaso había una chica con un vestido arcoíris también y sobre ellos un conejito durmiendo sobre la Luna. Además, en el "cielo" había unas siluetas de hadas blancas y brillantes.

En el lateral derecho había la imagen de un libro que la castaña adoraba, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, mostrando a los personajes de dicho libro de una forma muy peculiar y surrealista.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Theo refiriéndose al lado izquierdo.

- Es un collage de un estudio de películas de animación llamado Ghibli – respondió la castaña.

**(N/A: Para ver los dibujos exactos ir a mi perfil y meteros en los links que hay indicados. Así veréis mejor la idea).**

- Que composición tan peculiar – habló Narcissa por primera vez, con la mirada fija en la parte de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, libro que conocía bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Bueno, me gustan diversos estilos, pero estos son mis preferidos – sonrío.

- ¿Lo has pintado tú? – Preguntó Luna.

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Soy pésima dibujando – rio Hermione – lo hizo un amigo de mis padres.

- ¿Podemos entrar cuando queramos? – Preguntó la rubia aún hipnotizada por los dibujos, sobre todo por las brillantes hadas.

- Claro – aseguró Hermione – los únicos lugares privados son las habitaciones, el resto es todo común.

Entonces la castaña cogió a Luna y la llevó hasta un estante de color azulado.

- Y creo que si te conozco medianamente bien, estos libros te van a encantar – anunció.

Luna la miró sonriente y empezó a coger libros: _la historia interminable, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, El señor de los anillos, El Hobbit, Las crónicas de Narnia, Las Crónicas de Dragonlance, Momo, Los Libros de Terramar, Peter Pan, Mundodisco…_ Y un montón de libros de fantasía más.

- ¿Son los libros de los que siempre me has hablado? – Preguntó la rubia con entusiasmo.

- Si – río la castaña – los he pillado especialmente para ti. A mí me gustan mucho, no voy a negarlo, pero seguro que tú los disfrutarás mucho más.

- Yo también quiero un estante… - lloriqueó Ron.

- A ti no te gustan los libros, así que te fastidias – aseguró Hermione sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno qué, ¿jugamos o nos quedamos aquí cual estatuas? – Preguntó Claire aburrida.

Justo cuando volvieron al vestíbulo Ron, Harry y Draco empezaron a pelear de nuevo a causa de una simple pregunta del niño que vivió: "¿Queréis jugar o no?". El rubio repetía una y otra vez que él no jugaba a esas mierdas de muggle e incluso llegó a chillar a Blaise cuando éste intentó poner paz, diciendo que quizá no era tan aburrido.

Finalmente, tras cerca de quince minutos de chillidos y más chillidos, los Malfoy, Snape, Theo y Blaise subieron a sus habitaciones y los demás volvieron al salón. En un principio Theo y Blaise querían quedarse pero una mirada de los rubios les hizo cambiar de opinión. Los "buenos" vieron como los jóvenes mortífagos se metían en la habitación del rubio.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ese capullo les va a regañar por hablar con nosotros de forma racional? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Menudo idiota – soltó Claire - ¿y qué les pasa a los otros tres? Ni que tuvieran un palo metido por el culo.

- En fin, dejémoslo. Sin ellos estaremos más tranquilos – sonrió Ron - ¿jugamos?

Tras colocar el tablero y repartirse las fichas empezaron a jugar. Hermione puso algo de música a bajo volumen para amenizar la partida y se sentó entre Luna y Claire.

….

- ¿¡A TI SE TE HA IDO LA OLLA O QUÉ!? – Le chillaba un furioso Draco a Blaise – ¿¡es que te has propuesto traicionar a tu sangre juntándote con los traidores, la sangre sucia y esa maldita muggle!?

- Draco, no voy a traicionar a nadie. ¡Pero tienes que ver la situación en la que estamos! – Se defendía él – sin magia ni nada no podemos más que esperar a ver lo que pasa, joder. ¿Tan malo es intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y más si es con esos! – Exclamó el rubio – si pretendes traicionarme hazlo ahora y no pierdas más mi tiempo.

- ¿¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE DECIR QUE VOY A TRAICIONARTE!? – Rugió el moreno cogiendo a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa - ¿¡Crees que si pensara traicionarte te habría seguido!? ¿¡Tan poco valoras la fidelidad que te he guardado este tiempo!? ¡Si quisiera dejarte sólo me habría sido tan fácil como largarme en cuánto las amenazas empezaron a volar sobre tu cabeza!

Theo se levantó en ese instante, viendo como la vena del cuello del moreno se hinchaba peligrosamente.

- Chicos, basta ya – pidió con calma separándolos – Draco, entiendo lo que sientes, pero no podemos pasarnos todo el día encerrados en nuestras habitaciones. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

- ¿Intentar? ¿El qué? ¿Llevarme bien con esos? ¿Acaso piensas que vamos a hacernos amigos del cararajada y del comadreja así como así? ¿O son la sangre sucia y la muggle las que os interesan? – Espetó con furia – no pienso juntarme con esos más de lo necesario.

Theo miró a su amigo rubio y suspiró.

- Sigues sin entender la situación… ¿Acaso esperas despertarte mañana y haber recuperado tu magia? – Preguntó calmado – Draco, la magia ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe por qué… Si incluso el Señor Tenebroso y los demás mortífagos están confusos… No sabemos lo que va a durar esto…

- ¡PREFIERO MORIR A INTENTAR LLEVARME BIEN CON ESOS! – Bramó el rubio - Y juro que esa maldita hija de muggles me las va a pagar. Y más te vale dejar de llamarla con ese apelativo tan repugnante, Blaise.

El mentado suspiro y se pasó la mano por el pelo

- Draco. No te estamos proponiendo que te lleves bien con ellos, ni que lo intentes… - habló Theo – pero mientras esto dure tendríamos que intentar… hacerlo más llevadero. Si eso significa tener que cooperar con ellos en algunas ocasiones… pues se hace… Y cuando vuelva la magia puedes matarlos de la forma que quieras. Pero hasta el momento…

- ¡NO! ¡Ni siquiera pienso intentarlo! Y si eso significa que tengo que quedarme encerrado en estas cuatro paredes lo haré – le cortó el rubio – y ahora largaos y dejadme en paz.

Cuando sus amigos salieron el rubio se quedó alumbrado por la luz de la luna y la tormenta que había empezado hacía segundos. ¿Juntarse con esa panda de acomplejados heroicos? ¿Con esos que pensaban que sus acciones podrían cambiar el maldito y asqueroso mundo en el que habitaban? Ilusos…

….

Cerca de tres horas, muchas risas, algunos piques y varias quejas después acabaron de jugar dejando a Hermione como vencedora absoluta.

- ¡No vale! ¡Tienes la mitad de las calles! ¡Y dos de las más caras! – Chillaba Ron – seguro que haces trampa.

- Ya, ya. O eso o que no sabes jugar y/o perder – rio la castaña – será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya o mañana nos vamos a despertar vete tú a saber cuándo.

Recogieron todo lo que habían ensuciado y se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones. Ron se quedó paralizado cuando vio que su hermana y Harry se disponían a entrar en la suya e iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada Claire uso sus encantos y, resignado, se metió en su cuarto.

Hermione se coló en el cuarto de la pareja y los miró sonriente.

- Sabéis que por qué durmáis juntos no significa que tengáis que hacer nada, ¿verdad? Sobre todo ahora que son las primeras noches… Que mínimo tenéis todo el verano – rio - ¿necesitáis algún consejillo, parejita?

Harry y Ginny la miraron confundidos.

- Bueno… En el mundo mágico no explican cómo se usan esas cosas – susurró Ginny refiriéndose a los preservativos – con eso de los hechizos anticonceptivos y demás…

Hermione les enseñó las instrucciones de la caja y por si acaso les hizo una "demostración" usando el dedo corazón de la pelirroja y un envoltorio que había por ahí.

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó.

La parejita se quedó mirando al suelo y Hermione decidió ir por la directa. Encendió el portátil de la habitación y busco una docena de páginas con consejos, juegos, posturas, métodos para superar la primera vez…

- Bueno, podéis dedicar las primeras noches a eso y cuando estéis bien seguros pues… Ya sabéis – sonrió abriendo la puerta – buenas noches, parejita.

Hermione se metió en su puerta y cerro con pestillo, ya que no se fiaba de ninguno de los "invitados" que tenía. Tras darse una pequeña lucha se secó bien el pelo, colocándole una mascarilla alisadora muggle, se puso su camisón corto perlado y se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Anónimo:** ¿A que si? Mola mucho. Siempre me ha aburrido que Hermione sea tan correctita y en los libros no le de su merecido a ese hurón XD

Mareliz Luna: lo estuve pensando pero es que no se me ocurre nada XD Me imagino a Voldemort en su "trono" en plan estado vegetal y a Bellatrix corriendo de un lado a otro sacudiendo su varita al grito de "se ha convertido en un paaaalo, un paaaalo, un paaaalo" (para entender ves a Youtube y busca "anuncio limón y nada palo" y verás que risa, es un anuncio que sale por la televisión en España (no sé si en más sitios también)).

merylune: pos sí. No quiero imaginarme a Draco fregando el suelo jajajaja

CoposdeHielo: ¡graciiiaaas!

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap?

Recordad que si os metéis en mi cuenta (ahí arriba, clickando en mi nombre) podréis ver un plano de la casa y las imágenes que decoran la biblioteca ^^

¡Saludos!


	4. Alexa

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El sonido incesante del timbre despertó a Hermione a las siete de la mañana. La castaña se levantó y salió de la habitación, tan dormida que no se dio cuenta de cierto rubio que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto. Y mucho menos recordó el camisón que llevaba y de lo poco que este cubría

- ¡Yaaaa! – Chilló mientras bajaba las escaleras - ¡Y deja de tocar, que vas a fundir el timbre!

En cuanto abrió se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La hermana menor de Claire, Susanne, estaba ante ella con una sonrisa perversa. Susanne era una jovencita de veinticinco años algo loca, con el pelo rubio-castaño y los ojos negros, que estaba casada con un joven empresario. Quedaba sola en casa con su hija la mayor parte del tiempo, pues su marido viajaba mucho a causa del trabajo, por lo que se dedicaba a participar en sorteos, hacer manualidades, confeccionar ropa…

- ¡Holaqueridaprima, cuántotiemposinverte! – Chilló la joven – Mealegraverqueestásaquí, almenosasíséquemihermanatienealguienvigilándola. ¿¡Sabesqué!? ¡Mehatocadouncrucerodeunmesenunsorteo! Ynosabeslopreocupadaqueestabapornotenerconquiendej araminiña. ¡Peroahoratodoestábien! ¡Porquésiestásaquímínimosignificaquepasarascasitod oelverano! ¡YasínotendréqueabandonaramipequeñaconClaire! Noesqueodieamihermana, peroyasabescómoesyesascosas… Noesadecuadodejaraunniñoasucargo, anoserquequierasqueacabevetetúasaberqué… ¡Esperoqueoslopaséisbien! Buenoyomevoyya. TedejoaquílasmaletasparaqueacomodesaAlexaenlahabit aciónquequieras. ¡Chauchaito! – Dijo a la velocidad de la luz.

**(N/A: traducción para personas que hablan a una velocidad normal:**

**¡Hola querida prima, cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Chilló la joven – Me alegra ver que estás aquí, al menos así sé que mi hermana tiene alguien vigilándola. ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Me ha tocado un crucero de un mes en un sorteo! Y no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por no tener con quien dejar a mi niña. ¡Pero ahora todo está bien! ¡Por qué si estás aquí mínimo significa que pasaras casi todo el verano! ¡Y así no tendré que abandonar a mi pequeña con Claire! No es que odie a mi hermana, pero ya sabes cómo es y esas cosas… No es adecuado dejar a un niño a su cargo, a no ser que quieras que acabe vete tú a saber qué… ¡Espero que os lo paséis bien! Bueno yo me voy ya. Te dejo aquí las maletas para que acomodes a Alexa en la habitación que quieras. ¡Chau chaito!)**

Susanne llegó y habló tan rápido como desapareció, dejando a la pobre Hermione con cara de tonta intentando explicarle que le era imposible hacerse cargo de la pequeña Alexa. La castaña bajó la mirada y vio a la pequeña Alexa observándola alegremente.

Alexa era una niña de cinco años que poseía un pelo tan largo que le llegaba por la cintura y de un color oro como su padre, más brillante y dorado que el de los Malfoy incluso. En ese momento lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta y tenía varios mechones cayéndole por los laterales del rostro. Sus ojos eran marrones, grandes, brillantes y llenos de energía. Unos ojos tan iguales a los de Hermione que quienes la vieran podrían pensar que eran madre e hija o hermanas. La pequeña tenía una constitución delgaducha y a veces daba la sensación de tener ramitas en vez de extremidades. Pese a todo esto, muchos la llamaban "la niña ninja" gracias a sus estupendas habilidades (agilidad, velocidad, flexibilidad…), fruto de las clases de artes marciales y danza a las que la había apuntado su padre a petición de ella misma, ya que le gustaban mucho las películas como Karate Kid.

Hermione se giró lentamente, escuchando como Claire bajaba casi saltando por las escaleras y los demás la seguían a paso normal.

- ¿Quién…? – Fue a preguntar, pero al ver a Alexa y las maletas se calló - ¿Ha venido Susanne? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué Alexa está aquí?

Hermione intentó interceptar alguna palabra coherente en toda la cascada de sonidos que había soltado Susanne.

- Puees… No sé… Ha hablado tan rápido que… - respondió mirando a Alexa - ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que haya decidido abandonarla? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

- ¡Mami no me ha abandonado! – Exclamó Alexa dándole un manotazo – es sólo que le ha tocado un crucero de un mes.

- ¿Y nos toca a nosotros aguantarte? – Preguntó Claire en broma.

- En realidad venía a pedirte el teléfono de los tites – respondió sincera la pequeña – pero al ver a Hermione ha pensado que podía dejarme aquí.

- ¿Ya le ha dado tiempo a pesar en la milésima de segundo que ha tardado en aparecer y desaparecer? – Inquirió Hermione – yo creo que no habría podido ni respirar.

- Mami piensa y habla siempre muy rápido – rio Alexa.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Ginny desperezándose junto a Harry.

- Pueees… por lo que parece vamos a ser uno más durante un mes más o menos… - explicó Hermione.

- Oh, si es Alexa – sonrió Harry – buenos días, enana.

- ¡Yo no soy una enana, tontolaba! – Lloriqueó la pequeña sacándole la lengua.

- Creo que debería llamar a Minerva para que dé su consentimiento – propuso Snape.

La castaña le miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Consentique? – Preguntó irónica – si yo digo que se queda se queda, y punto final. Y ahora, me vuelvo a dormir.

- ¡No puedes! Tienes que ayudarme a ordenar mis cosas – se quejó Alexa cogiéndola del brazo.

- Ya eres mayorcita – se quejó Hermione – puedes guardar la ropa y eso tu solita.

- ¡Sólo tengo cinco años! – Recordó Alexa.

Hermione hincó los mofletes.

- ¡Pero tengo sueeeño! – Lloriqueó - ¿no podemos dejar todo esto aquí y ya cuando nos despertemos lo guardamos?

Alexa miró a Hermione alzando una ceja y con los brazos en las caderas, pose que había aprendido se su padre.

- Las cosas se hacen cuando tienen que hacerse – anunció, citando al mismo.

La castaña murmuró algo por la bajini y en tono infantil y, tras coger una maleta, empezó a arrastrarse escaleras arriba. Se paró un segundo y, mirando a sus amigos, les pidió que cogiesen cada uno una maleta, ya que la pequeña traía siete maletas. ¿Cómo había podido Susanne con todas ellas?

- Te pondré en la habitación que hay delante de la de Claire – explicó Hermione subiendo al segundo piso - ¿seguro que vas a quedarte sólo un mes? Con la cantidad de maletas que traes yo podría irme un año entero…

- Mami se ha empeñado en poner de todo. Hay ropa, toallas, zapatos, juguetes, libros,… - explicó la pequeña – no todo es ropa.

Tardaron cerca de media hora en ordenar las pertenencias de la pequeña, aun contando con la ayuda de Luna y Ginny, y cuando acabaron se quedaron sentadas en la cama.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha quitado el sueño - dijo Hermione.

- Los demás han vuelto a sus habitaciones – susurró Luna - ¿qué tal si bajamos a la biblioteca? Podríamos ponernos a jugar allí para no molestar.

…..

- Snape, ¿¡vas a permitir que venga otra maldita muggle!? – Chillaba Lucius en su habitación, en la que también estaban Draco, su mujer, Blaise y Zabini.

- Lucius, eso no es algo que yo pueda controlar – recordó el mentado con la calma que le caracterizaba – y no creo que ninguno de la orden decida echarla teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

- Hay que decir que la familia de la sabelotodo es bastante… Curiosa – dijo Blaise para sí mismo – ya son dos primas locas. ¿Toda su familia estará igual de chalada?

- Cállate, Blaise – ordenó Draco.

- Snape, tienes que hablar con esa vieja – ordenó Lucius – no pienso seguir aquí si esa maldita niña se queda.

- Entonces ya puedes ir haciendo las maletas – intervino Narcissa – tal como se comportaban tanto la sangre sucia como la muggle no creo que tus amenazas sirvan. ¿Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por caridad? – Recordó con asco.

Lucius bufó. Si, caridad. Eso era lo que les había llevado a ese maldito caserón muggle. Seguía sin creérselo. Su señor, aquel al que había servido desde siempre le había echado a él y a su familia a patadas. ¡Y sus amigos y familia igual! No podría creérselo.

- Por ahora Lucius, recomiendo tomarse las cosas con calma y ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos – sentenció Snape – y por lo que he llegado a observar, será mejor que dejéis de usar apelativos como "sangre sucia", sobre todo con la niña delante, o no creo que a la joven Granger le tiemble la mano para echarnos a todos.

…..

- ¡Mano derecha al rojo! – Anunció Ginny – vamos Mione, que lo tienes al ladito.

- Claro, como tú no tienes que vigilar de no pisarle la cabeza a una enana – se defendía ésta torciendo su cuerpo y provocando que el camisón se le subiera hasta el pecho.

- Creo que habría sido mejor vestirse antes de empezar a jugar – susurró Luna haciendo un puente inverso con el cuerpo **(n/a: con la espalda mirando hacia el suelo, también suele llamarse "postura de cangrejo" en yoga)**.

- Que va, con lo divertido que es estar peleándose con los camisones – rio Ginny y pasando por encima de su cuerpo para poner la mano izquierda en un círculo verde.

Luna llegó con dificultad a la ruleta y la puso a girar. Pie derecho a verde.

- Creo que me voy a caer, el verde está muy lejos – susurró.

- Venga Luna, que tú puedes – la animó Hermione.

Poco a poco la rubia soñadora fue llevando su pie hasta el círculo que tocaba, pero al tocarlo se relajó demasiado y sus músculos flaquearon.

…..

Harry y Ron estaban en el salón charlando animadamente con Claire cuando los refugiados hicieron su aparición.

- Nana está preparando el desayuno, en unos diez minutos lo tendremos – dijo Claire sin mirarlos mientras buscaba el mando de la tele.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? Espero que haga mucha cosa, tengo un hambre feroz – sonrió Ron.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre, Ronincito – se burló Claire – creo que está haciendo crepes, tortitas, tostadas y esas cosas.

- ¿Dónde está las otras? – Preguntó Draco, poniendo excesivo asco en el "otras".

- En sus habitaciones no están – respondió Claire – quizá han ido a caminar por el bosque o…

Y en ese momento escucharon varios chillidos y golpes procedentes de la biblioteca. Fueron casi corriendo hasta el lugar y abrieron la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una maraña de piernas, brazos y ropa sobre un tablero de Twister y a las cuatro jóvenes presas de un ataque de risa.

- Os dije que me iba a caer – rio Luna.

- Eso te pasa por fiarte y dejar de hacer fuerza – la regañaba Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal si os quitáis de encima? – Lloriqueaba Hermione.

- Eso, eso – pedía Alexa, que había quedado bajo Ginny.

Tardaron más de lo necesario en separarse, quizá por la diversión que les causaba la postura, quizá porque la risa impedía que se coordinasen bien y se chocasen las unas contra las otras, o quizá simplemente porque así lo quisieron.

Los observadores se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las vestimentas de las chicas. Todos ellos se habían puesto ropa normal o batas, pero ellas estaban todas en pijama o camisón.

Luna llevaba un camisón de tirantes que llegaba por los muslos, de un color azul algo oscuro por el que bailaban ondas negras verticales.

Ginny se había puesto un corto pijama rojo, con unos pantaloncitos y un top muy ceñido.

Hermione llevaba su camisón perlado, en el que cierto rubio se fijó y reparó en algo que no había visto antes. Tenía encaje blanco en el escote y la parte baja y unas florecitas negras sobre el pecho.

Alexa había decidido quitarse la ropa que llevaba, que ahora estaba desperdigada por el suelo, y se había quedado con la ropa interior, unas braguitas blancas y una camisa de tirantes azulada.

Y, gracias al estado en el que las encontraron, todos pudieron vislumbrar que las adolescentes llevaban ropa interior acorde a sus pijamas/camisones.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? – Preguntó Ron repentinamente avergonzado.

- Jugar – respondió Hermione – nos aburríamos y se nos ocurrió venirnos aquí para no molestar.

- ¿Tú no te estabas muriendo de sueño? – Preguntó Claire riendo.

- ¿Crees que después de haber tenido que ayudar a este bicho a ordenar sus cosas iba a seguir con sueño? – Inquirió la castaña.

- ¡Yo no soy un bicho! – Se quejó Alexa.

- Vale, pues cosa.

- ¡Tampoco soy una cosa!

- Vale, pues monstruito.

- Tampoco soy un monstruito.

- Argh, pues entonces eres una… una… una… - pensó unos segundos - ¿una bicha?

- ¡Qué te he dicho que no soy un bicho! – Chilló Alexa tirándose sobre Hermione.

- He dicho bicha no bicho, son conceptos distintos.

- Pues no soy ninguna de esas cosas.

- Vale, vale… Reconozco y confieso que eres un… ¡Extraterrestre! El día menos pensado te saldrán tentáculos y dos cabezas más – reía la castaña apartando a la pequeña.

- ¡Que no! ¡Que no! ¡Y que no! ¡Que yo soy Alexa!

- Vale, Alex – se burló la castaña.

- ¡Que no me cambies el nombre! Alexa. A. LE. XA.

- Aaaaa, vale, vale. Señorita A. LE. XA – le sacó la lengua la castaña mientras separaba las sílabas.

Alexa miró a Claire haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Dile aaaalgoo! – Lloró - ¡Que deje de llame cosas raras!

- ¿Ahora eres una "cosa rara"? ¡Apoyo la moción! – La interrumpió la castaña tirándosele encima.

- Chicas… - llamó la atención Harry – que tal si os ponéis algo más encima y vamos a desayunar.

- Eso, que me muero de hambre – acompañó Ron.

- ¿Ponerse algo más? – Preguntó Claire - ¡Tú eres tonto! Que se queden así y nos alegran la vista.

La prima se acercó peligrosamente a Luna, que la miraba confundida. Y de repente levantó los brazos y le tocó los pechos. Hermione corrió en ayuda de su amiga y la apartó de su prima, abrazándola.

- ¿No te he dicho que no dejes que se te acerque cuando tenga expresión de violador? – La regañó.

- Son blanditas… - susurró Claire tocando unas "tetas de aire" – pero me gustan más las tuyas, Mione, son algo más grandes – rio.

- ¿Por qué me ha tocado tener una prima así? – Preguntó Hermione al aire – cualquier día nos llama la poli diciendo que has acabado violando a alguien.

Theo sintió un calor extremo centrándose en cierta zona baja de su cuerpo. Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, cosa que nunca pensó que podría pasar, y le obligaba a fijarse en cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia soñadora: sus ojos, su pelo, su boca, sus orejitas, su cuello,… Y cuando Claire la "atacó" un millar de imágenes perversas explotaron en su mente. Era increíble… Después de tantos años, de tanto rechazar a chicas muy monas… Luna Lovegood estaba provocando que sus hormonas despertasen de una forma que nunca imaginó.

Zabini se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amigo y le dio un codazo medio riéndose. Luego se fijó en su otro amigo y su sonrisa se extendió.

Draco miraba fijamente la escena, más bien debería decirse que su miraba bailaba entre Hermione, Claire y Alexa. ¿Cómo podían comportarse de esa forma? ¿Acaso nunca les habían puesto normas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podían ponerse a jugar sin pensar en quienes estaban delante ese momento? ¿Y por qué la sangre sucia actuaba de ese modo aun estando ellos? ¿Dónde había quedado su faceta de niña seria y perfecta? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto comportarse así en Hogwarts? La había visto comportarse tan infantil alguna vez, pero de esta forma nunca. ¿Acaso la desaparición de la magia tenía algo que ver? ¿La sabelotodo había perdido la cabeza? ¿Se le había frito el cerebro?

- El desayuno está servido – anunció Nana apareciendo por la puerta de la biblioteca – espero que piensen adecentarse un poco antes de ir a desayunar – añadió mirando a las jóvenes de arriba abajo.

- Si, Nana – dijeron todas a la vez, como si estuviese sincronizadas.

Mientras las chicas se preparaban los demás se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en la mesa, en donde ahora había una silla más para Alexa.

- Me encanta que esta mesa sea taaan grande – remoloneó Claire casi abrazando al producto de madera,

- Por qué será… - rio Ginny.

- ¡Oye! ¿Queréis dejar de hablar tan mal de mí? Vais a hacer que estos crean que soy una especie de desviada salida pervertida calentorra depravada y viciosa… - lloriqueo la adulta.

- ¿Acaso no lo eres? – Preguntó Hermione entrando junto con las demás chicas.

- ¡Pues no! – Aseguró la prima hinchando los mofletes.

Y siguieron los piques mientras ponían la mesa.

Hermione y Luna ayudaron a Nana a repartir los grandes platos con comida en tres puntos distintos de la mesa: tortitas de crepe (la crepe sin nada, solo la masa cocida), gofres, crusanitos de mantequilla, macedonia, cereales de arroz inflado con miel, cereales de chocolate (Chocapic, para que os hagáis una idea) y tostadas.

Harry y Ron se encargaron de repartir las jarras de café, leche y zumo; los tarros con azúcar y cacao (en plan Cola Cao); los botes de sirope chocolate, sirope caramelo, sirope de fresa y nata montada; la salsera con tomate triturado (para untar en las tostadas), la mermelada y la mantequilla.

Ginny repartió rápidamente platillos, tazas y cubiertos y Alexa, que se había empeñado en ayudar, les dio a cada uno su servilleta.

Theo tuvo que aguantarse los impulsos que le llevaban a ayudar a Luna cada vez que esta pasaba un plato por delante de ti, ya que sin su ayuda la rubia soñadora tenía que estirarse cuan larga era y eran inevitables los pequeños roces, frente a los que ella siempre se disculpaba con su peculiar sonrisa.

Draco y Lucius no podían creérselo. ¿Tenían servicio y aun así ellos hacían cosas?

Lucius lo tenía claro: en esa casa de locos nadie sabía su lugar. Los sirvientes eran sirvientes, por mucho que llevaran en la casa y por mucho que los conocieras.

Narcissa no podía evitar mirar disimuladamente a Alexa. Le recordaba tanto a su querido hijo antes de que su cruel marido empezara a corromperle… Algo en ella se sentía bien al saber que una pequeña tan alegre tuviera la oportunidad de estar en un ambiente tan tranquilo y lleno de libertad.

Blaise miraba detenidamente la comida con la misma cara de "tengo hambre" que Ron y hacía grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a reír como un loco allí delante. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que estar con los "complejo de héroe" podía ser tan divertido?

- ¿No te has pasado un poco, Nana? – Preguntó Hermione viendo el panorama – ni que fuéramos un ejército.

- Ay, niña Hermione. No me dio tiempo a preguntarles a los invitados sus gustos, así que pensé que podría hacer un poco de todo – se disculpó la anciana – me iré fijando para saber que gusta más.

- Pues a mí me gusta todo – aseguro el pelirrojo sirviéndose una cosa de cada y llenando todo de chocolate y nata.

- Tú no cuentas, Ron – rio Hermione.

Draco cogió una tortita de crepe y se quedó mirando el plato. ¿Y ahora? ¿Debía comérselo así? Miró discretamente a los demás de la mesa y vio que nadie había cogido aún una torta de esas. Sintió tentaciones de devolverla a su lugar o coger otra cosa hasta que alguien se sirviera una cuando Nana se paró a su lado.

- ¿Quiere que se la monte, señorito Draco? – Preguntó sonriente.

Draco asintió sin expresión y vio sin mostrar su sorpresa como Nana cogía su plato, abría la tortita, echaba chocolate y nata dentro, la enrollaba y dejaba caer unos chorros más de chocolate sobre ella. Para finalizar hizo una artística montañita de nata.

- ¡Ay! No le he preguntado si prefería chocolate o que – se dio cuenta la mujer.

- No sé preocupe, el chocolate me gusta mucho – dijo él rápidamente, sintiendo pena por aquella mujer que se lamentaba.

- Pues espero que disfrute, señorito Draco – sonrió volviendo a su lugar.

Lucius apretaba la servilleta con fuerza. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía una simple sirvienta muggle a tratar a su hijo con tanta confianza!?

Joseph apareció por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió al lavadero, a donde llegaba el montacargas de la ropa sucia. En él tenía la ropa sucia de los invitados, que estaba colocada en pequeños cestos individuales para no mezclarse.

- ¿Querrán usar la piscina? – Preguntó al salir.

Todos se miraron y los "buenos" asintieron.

- ¿Queréis piscina? – Preguntó Alexa a los refugiados.

- No hemos traído bañadores – se lamentó Blaise.

- A mí se me ha olvidado… - susurró Luna.

Hermione pensó unos segundos.

- Podríamos ir a comprar… - propuso – Lupin y Tonks no deberían tardar en venir. No creo que tengan inconvenientes en acompañarnos.

- ¿A dónde iríamos? – Preguntó Theo – no podemos dejarnos ver por Londres.

- A unos quince minutos en coche hay un centro comercial que está bastante bien – explicó Claire – Nana, podrías hacernos una lista de cosas que falten y aprovechamos para comprarlas.

- ¿Qué es un centro comercial? – Inquirió Blaise.

- Es un edificio muuuuuy grande en donde hay de tooodo – explicó Alexa exageradamente – ropa, juguetes, comida, cine, karaoke, atracciones… ¿Podré subirme en La Rana? – Le preguntó a Hermione poniéndose en pie sobre la silla y dando saltitos - ¿te subirás conmigo? ¿Podemos ir al karaoke? ¿Podemos? ¡Yo quiero cantar! ¡Y quiero que Mione cante! ¡Qué canta muy bien! – Exclamó con un entusiasmo que crecía peligrosamente.

La castaña suspiró.

- Tranquilidad, que aún no sabemos si podremos ir… - recordó.

- A las malas yo tengo que salir a hacer unos recados – anunció Joseph – podrían decirme las tallas y los colores preferidos y podría encargarme de comprar unos bañadores sencillos.

Los refugiados arrugaron la nariz. ¿Un muggle comprándoles bañadores? La situación sobrepasaba el nivel de locura.

- Ya veremos cuando vengan los demás – intervino Hermione – ahora a desayunar.

Hermione fue la primera en coger otra crepe y la envolvió exactamente igual que lo había hecho Nana, recibiendo miradas incrédulas por parte del rubio ante la "maestría" que demostrada.

- Yo quiero – anunció Alexa tendiéndole el plato con una crepe a Hermione – caramelo y fresa.

La castaña la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Sabes hacerlo tú solita – dijo.

- Me gusta más cuando lo haces tú – sonrió la pequeña – te daré muchos besitos – añadió aumentando la sonrisa.

Hermione la miró y, con una risita, cogió el plato.

- Mínimo veinte besitos – advirtió antes de empezar a montar la crepe.

- ¿Y uno muy muy grande acompañado de un abrazo muy muy grande también? – Propuso Alexa.

La castaña miró a sus amigos, que se estaban descojonando ahí mismo, y suspiró.

- Bueno, pero unos muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy grandes, ¿eh?

Alexa asintió enérgicamente.

Hermione montó con mimo la crepe de la pequeña, echándole caramelo y nata por dentro y fresa y nata por fuera.

- Si luego te duele la barriga yo no me hago responsable – aseguró sirviéndose una buena cantidad de cereales en la leche.

- Pues deberías, mami me ha dejado contigo – recordó la niña.

Hermione le sacó la lengua y continuó comiendo.

Tonks, Mcgonagall y Lupin llegaron justo cuando estaban recogiendo todo.

- ¿Qué tal os va? – Preguntó la profesora.

- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Cualquiera pensaría que el 90% del tiempo les han echado un hechizo silenciador a esos – explicó Harry – y cuando abren la boca sólo dicen sandeces, aunque a eso ya estamos acostumbrados.

- ¿Y la pequeña?

- Es hija de la hermana Claire – respondió Hermione – Susanne ha ganado un crucero o algo así y nos la ha dejado aquí un mes. Apareció y se fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de explicarle nada… - se disculpó.

- Oh, no se preocupe señorita Granger – sonrió la mujer – quizá la compañía de una niña pequeña les haga bien.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Quizá… Al menos por lo que he llegado a ver no parece que al señor Malfoy hijo y la señora Malfoy les haga cosa tenerla cerca.

La castaña miró a los nombrados y vio a que se refería la anciana. Ambos miraban discretamente a Alexa, cuando dejaban de notar la vista fulminante de Lucius sobre ellos, y cuando la veían un extraño brillo afloraba en sus ojos. ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué no la miraban con asco como al resto de muggles? ¿Tenía que ver que fuera rubia?

Se sentaron todos en el salón y Lupin se dispuso a interrogar a los refugiados, pero antes Hermione les contó lo de la piscina y los problemas con los bañadores.

- No sé si sería conveniente que saliéramos todos – susurró Tonks.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso se van a escapar? – Bromeo Ginny – Si lo hacen será peor para ellos…

Draco se mordió la lengua. Como desearía mandar a paseo a esa maldita pobretona, pero por alguna razón se calló, incluso sabiendo que la pequeña estaba en su habitación con Claire.

Los tres de la orden se apartaron y hablaron unos minutos.

- Supongo que si vigilamos no habrá problemas – dijo Lupin – pero será ir y volver.

- Si buana – rio Hermione. **(N/A: para los que no conozcan la expresión "si buana" es una expresión usada en España para aceptar algo sin rechistar pero con un tonito de burla, como diciendo "que sí, que sí").**

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna decidieron dejar a los de la orden interrogando a los refugiados y salieron al porche delantero, en donde se sentaron en los asientos-columpio que había colgados.

- ¿Qué creéis que les están preguntando? – Inquirió Ron.

- Imagino que las mismas preguntas de siempre, contando con que no hay magia. Que si saben dónde está Voldemort, que si tienen alguna idea del plan que van a seguir ahora que se ha ido la magia, que cuantos mortífagos quedan con él… - Supuso Hermione.

- Me sigue pareciendo tan fuerte que los echara… - Aseguro Ginny.

- Pues a mí no – aseguró la castaña – ya sabemos cómo es Voldemort y lo mucho que sirve ser su fiel seguidor.

- A no ser que seas unas masoquista loca como Bellatrix… - agregó Harry.

Casi una hora después Lupin les indicó que podían volver a entrar.

- Ya hemos acabado – dijo Tonks guardando unas libretas en su mochila.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos al centro comercial? – Preguntó con alegría Luna, la cual tenía unas ganas inmensas por conocer ese lugar en donde los muggles se distraían y que por las descripciones de sus amigos tenía muy buena pinta.

- Yo no pienso ir a ese lugar lleno de muggles – espetó Lucius.

- Yo tampoco – dijeron Narcissa y Draco al unísono.

Blaise y Theo se miraron unos segundos. ¿Debían quedarse ellos también? Su fidelidad estaba con Draco, eso no lo dudaban ni un momento, pero tenían ganas de salir. Estar encerrados en aquella casa les estaba produciendo picores en todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué tal si van sólo los jóvenes? – Propuso Mcgonagall – la señorita Granger, los hermanos Weasley, la pequeña Alexa y los señores Potter, Zabini, Nott y Malfoy hijo – explicó – y sí, señor Malfoy hijo, le he nombrado a usted porque dudo que los demás conozcan los gustos de sus padres y su padrino para estos temas.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Gustos? Sus padres siempre iban de negro, eso no era ningún gusto. Y además, nunca les había visto hacer uso de la inmensa piscina de su mansión.

Escucharon a Claire y Alexa bajar por las escaleras y en menos de un segundo las tenían en el salón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Feria o no feria? – Preguntó Alexa.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a ir a la feria? – Preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Yo quiero feria! La rana, los tronquitos, las pistolas de agua… ¡Es divertido! – Respondió – seguro que se le quitará la cara de tonto cuando juguemos – espetó refiriéndose a Draco.

La castaña tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no descojonarse ahí mismo. Menos mal que Alexa era una niña pequeña porque si no…

Draco estaba impactado. ¿Una niña acababa de decir que tenía cara de tonto? ¿En serio? No podía creérselo, estaba tan acostumbrado a que todas babeasen por él… Incluso las más jóvenes. Seguro que la sangre sucia le había dicho algo.

- ¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó Claire.

- Tal y como se nos ha propuesto el plan… Tu no vienes – rio Hermione.

Claire la miró haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan poco me queréis? ¡Yo también quiero ir! Prometo que no me comeré a nadie… - lloriqueo.

- Había pensado en dejar a los jóvenes ir solos – explicó Mcgonagall – por rango de edad es el grupo más idóneo.

- Ya, y Alexa puede ir y yo no – refunfuñó la prima.

- Alexa es una niña pequeña. Tú tienes treinta y cinco ya. Por edad nos acercamos más a ella que a ti – aseguró Hermione.

- ¡Mentira! Sólo queréis dejarme aquí marginada – fingió teatralmente Claire dejándose caer sobre el sofá – cuando volváis tendré la misma cara de pasa que esos tres – añadió refiriéndose a Lucius, Narcissa y Snape.

Harry y Hermione hicieron rodar los ojos.

- A veces me pregunto si no serás una niña de dos años en el cuerpo de una adulta – confesó Hermione.

- Bueno, entonces todo está decidido – sonrió Lupin – haré que os llevé un taxi de esos grandes.

- ¿Un monovolumen de doce plazas? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Sí. Tengo el número de la compañía apuntado – respondió él.

- Deberíamos apuntárnoslo también, para llamarlos cuando volvamos – apuntó Harry - ¿llevas el móvil, Mione?

La castaña asintió y se acercó a la libreta de números que tenía Lupin.

- Conozco esta compañía, son muy buenos – anunció – y a las malas tengo vuestros números – dijo mirando a Tonks y Lupin.

- Bien. Pues una vez todo hecho, jóvenes, creo que tendrían que ir a prepararse – dijo Mcgonagall.

Los adolescentes y Alexa subieron a sus habitaciones rápidamente, aunque Blaise y Theo tuvieron que achuchar a Draco, quien les recordaba una y otra vez la charla que habían tenido.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os cae bien Alexa? Está un poco loca pero... teniendo a la madre y a la tía que tiene... XD

**SALESIA**: ¡gracias! Me encantan los resúmenes que haces de los capítulos _ Con Claire ya veremos... Tengo dos caminos pensados, ahora sólo tengo que elegir por cuál le hago ir jijijijijiji Y si. Narcissa es uno de los personajes que más pena me ha dado desde siempre y es que, por mucho que se empeñen en decir lo mala que es, se nota a la legua que todo es producto del miedo que le tiene a Lucius, que de seguro la ha amenazado más de una vez con matar a Draco si ella no obedecía.

**Miriam Campuzano**: ¿A que esta Hermione mola? ¡Sííí! Siempre me ha parecido demasiado paradita en ese sentido XD

**alee con doble e**: pues suelo actualizar los lunes por la tarde (horario de España). ¡Que bien que te guste esta Hermione! ^^

**merylune**: lo pongo a jugar al Monopoly y seguro que gana aunque sea por la "suerte del principiante" y ya lo tenemos en plan "¿veis? soy el mejor" XDD

**Mareliz Luna**: ¿A qué mola? Desde que me preguntaste por Bellatrix me la imaginé chillando eso mientras corría de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estuve cinco minutos de reloj tronchándome en el suelo XDDDDDD

**Para los que lo habéis pedido, fotos de la habitación de Luna no tengo, ya que me lo imaginé totalmente. Pero os podéis hacer una gran idea con la descripción: es una unión entre la "jungla" y el cielo. Si ponéis "jungle room" en google imágenes os podéis hacer más idea aún, con eso de las enredaderas por las paredes y demás. Y luego sólo hay que añadir estrellitas y eso ^^**

¡Saludos!


	5. La feria

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo Lupin, Tonks, Claire y Nana no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír al ver lo combinadas que iban las chicas.

Hermione llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, que quedaba sobre el muslo, unos calcetines sobre rodilla a rayas negras y gris oscuro y unas bambas negras con la suela blanca **(n/a: es una inspiración al vestido que le ponen a Lucy en Elfen Lied)**.

Ginny llevaba un vestido igual que el de Hermione pero en rojo degradado, que empezaba con un rojo oscuro casi negro en la parte de arriba y se iba aclarando mientras bajaba, con una raya blanca en medio. Sus calcetines eran a rayas negras y rojas y llevaba unos botines negros con los cordones en rojo. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta y dejado algunos mechones a modo de flequillo **(n/a: inspirado en el vestido de la Vocaloid "Cul", pero en tirantes)**.

Luna llevaba un vestido igual, pero en un azul degradado que se convertía en blanco en la parte inferior. Sus calcetines eran a rayas azules y blancas y llevaba unas bailarinas blancas **(n/a: no sé por qué, pero me la he imaginado muy Alicia en el País de las Maravillas)**.

Alexa se había puesto un vestido similar pero en color marrón claro, acompañado de unos calcetines a rayas marrón claro y marrón oscuro, y unas bambas negras. Hermione le había hecho dos trencitas con ese pelo tan precioso que tenía.

- ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo o qué? – Rio Lupin.

- Es la primera vez que salimos todas juntas, así que será divertido ir semiconjuntadas – Explicó Ginny.

Luego miraron a los chicos y vieron que no se quedaban atrás. Todos llevaban pantalones tejanos, azules o negros, y camisas blancas.

- Y luego nosotras somos las raras, ¿no? – Preguntó Alexa – os vais a morir de calor – aseguró.

Hermione guardó las llaves, el móvil, los auriculares, unos pañuelos y el monedero en el pequeño bolso negro que llevaba (tirando a una bandolera chiquita) y miró a los demás.

- ¿Os queréis llevar algo? – Preguntó.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Inquirió Blaise.

La castaña alzó los hombros.

- Quizá os queríais llevar algún talismán, no vaya a ser que os acabéis llevando bien con nosotros o algo así… Cosa que todo el mundo sabe que sería el apocalipsis.

- Que mala que eres… - rio Blaise, recibiendo una sacada de lengua por parte de Hermione.

- ¡La cámara! – Chilló Alexa tendiéndole a la castaña una compacta negra.

- El taxi ya debe estar esperándoos en el pueblo – anunció Lupin.

Nana se acercó a la castaña y le tendió un papel junto con unos billetes.

- Espero que no sea mucho para ustedes… - sonrió.

Hermione repasó la lista rápidamente. No había mucha cosa grande, todo eran temas de comida y algo de objetos de limpieza.

- Que va. Además, somos… nueve mulos de carga, así que… - rio.

Tras despedirse de todos y de que Mcgonagall hiciera prometer al trio del rubio que iban a comportarse salieron en dirección al pueblo.

- ¿Nana y Joseph hacen este camino cada día? – Preguntó incrédulo Theo.

- A veces, otras cogen unos carritos especiales que tienen que sirven tanto para montaña como para plano – explicó Hermione – depende de cómo les dé.

- ¿Hace mucho que sirven en tu casa? – Inquirió Blaise.

- ¿"Mi" casa? Esa no es mi casa – rio Hermione – es la casa familiar. Y que yo recuerde… unos treinta años o más. Ya estaban cuando Claire era pequeña.

A su llegaba al pueblo les recibió el chofer de un enorme monovolumen azul marino.

- Al centro comercial, ¿correcto? – Preguntó antes de subirse.

- Sí – respondió Hermione – gracias.

Se repartieron en los asientos y Hermione lamentó haber dejado que Alexa los colocara.

Los asientos estaban repartidos en cuatro tramos de tres asientos cada uno y la pequeña se había empeñado en ponerse con ella y Draco en la parte trasera. Delante quedaban Luna, Theo y Ron y ante estos Blaise, Harry y Ginny. El conductor quedaba con los dos asientos de su lado libres y de nuevo, un cristal negro opaco lo separaba de los demás.

El motor rugió al encenderse y empezaron a descender por la montaña, cosa que a todos les molestó porque los traqueteos constantes hacían que se chocasen unos contra otros.

Draco hacía uso de todo su control para no apartar a la castaña con demasiada fuerza, puesto que al otro lado de ella estaba la pequeña Alexa y no sabía porque no quería dañarla.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera asfaltada todos suspiraron agradecidos.

- ¿Dónde vamos a ir primero? – Preguntó Luna girándose para mirar a Hermione.

- Mmm… No sé… ¿Vamos directos a por los bañadores?

- ¡No! Primero feria – refunfuñó Alexa – que luego vais con bolsas y es un rollo.

La castaña miró a la pequeña y sonrió.

- ¿Os apetece? – Preguntó mirando a todos – es bastante divertido, aunque deberíamos pasar de las atracciones de agua…

- ¿Atracciones de agua? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Sí. Hay una en la que es todo con un rio con altos y bajos, te subes en una especie de tronco y vas recorriendo el camino. De vez en cuando hay chorros que se activan y te mojan. Luego tenemos las casetas de tiro, en las que vas con una pistola conectada a una manguera y tienes que llenar un globo. También hay una en la que te subes a una especie de sillín, que queda sujeto a un brazo mecánico, y empiezas a girar y de vez en cuanto te mojas. Hay otras, pero esas ya son algo más aburridillas.

- ¿Es muy grande la feria esa? – Inquirió Luna.

- Depende. Hay bastantes atracciones de todo tipo y casetas por todos lados. Claro que si lo comparamos con sitios como Disneyland y eso no tiene ni punto de comparación – respondió Hermione – quitando eso está bastante bien y no es muy cara.

- Yo no tengo dinero muggle… - Susurró Luna.

- No tienes por qué temer – rio la castaña – no os preocupéis de eso, ya me encargo yo – viendo como Ron, Ginny, Blaise y Theo la miraban.

- Pero tú no tienes tanto dinero – pensó Theo.

- Mcgonagall ha conseguido una buena cantidad de pasta, no sé cómo, para ir pagando todo lo que se tenga que pagar. Además, yo tengo ahorrado todo el dinero muggle que me han dado estos años en cumples, navidades y esas cosas así que…

- ¿Pasta? – Preguntó Draco - ¿Ahora los muggles pagáis con macarrones? – Intentó burlarse.

- Claro, huroncito. Digo pasta porque pagamos con macarrones, no es que esa palabra sea un sinónimo de dinero ni nada parecido… - respondió la castaña rebuscando en su bolso.

Hermione sacó la cámara compacta, una de las mejores del mercado, y se aseguró de que la tarjeta estaba limpia.

- ¿Eso hace fotos? – Preguntó Luna.

- Sí, es como las cámaras mágicas, pero aquí las fotos no se mueven – explicó Hermione apuntando a Luna y picando el botón de foto - ¿ves? – Enseñó mostrándole la foto echa.

- ¡Qué bonita! – Exclamó la rubia soñadora mirando su foto – eres muy buena fotógrafa.

- Por muy buena fotógrafa que sea, si la modelo no lo es también no sirve de mucho – aseguro Hermione.

Luna se ruborizó y le devolvió la cámara.

- ¡Yo también quiero una foto! – Pidió Alexa.

La castaña la miró resignada y se dispuso a enfocar a la pequeña, que sonrió ampliamente e hizo el signo de la victoria con ambas manos (una V con los dedos).

Por fin llegaron al centro comercial y saltaron todos del coche rápidamente, deseando recuperar su espacio personal. Empezaron a caminar hacia la zona central y una vez allí se desviaron hacia la pequeña feria, que quedaba a la derecha.

El trio del rubio no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación muda al encontrarse con todo el barullo de atracciones y tenderetes.

- ¡Quiero subirme a eso! ¡Ya! – Dijo Blaise fijándose en una montaña rusa que rodeaba toda la feria y tenía increíbles subidas y bajadas y loopings de vértigo.

- Eh, eh, eh. Primero voy yo – aseguro Alexa sacándole la lengua – vamos a los toritos – pidió mirando a Hermione.

- Pues vamos – se resignó esta.

- ¿Qué hace esta cosa? – Preguntó Theo al ver la atracción infantil.

- Ahora verás – sonrió Ginny.

Hermione le cogió un ticket a Alexa y preparó la cámara. La musiquita empezó a sonar, la atracción a moverse y el feriante comenzó con sus instrucciones: brazos arriba, moviendo las caderas, con los ojos cerrados, dando palmas… Todos miraban sonrientes a los pequeños caerse de sus sitios y rebotar una y otra vez contra la espuma de la atracción cuando se intentaban levantar.

- Hay uno para adultos, si queréis probar – anunció Hermione mientras le hacía fotos a una sonriente Alexa.

Blaise y Theo miraron casi suplicando a Draco, que les devolvió una mirada fría.

- Vamos, Draco… - pidió Blaise – mira a esos criajos. Parece divertido…

- No pienso subirme a una cosa muggle de esta. Solo faltaría que se rompiera y nos matásemos – espetó él.

- ¿Tienes miedo, huroncito? – Le retó Hermione.

- Flipas, sabelotodo – se defendió él.

- Pues entonces súbete y demuéstralo – sonrió ella.

No pudieron continuar peleándose ya que Alexa fue saltando alegremente hacia ellos.

- ¡Qué divertido! – Exclamó.

Se fueron directos a la atracción de toros para adultos, ya que Ron y Ginny tenían ganas de subirse también.

- Me quedaré con Alexa – anunció Hermione – que os lo paséis bien. Y no os matéis.

- ¿No subes? – Preguntó Luna.

- Alguien tiene que quedarse con Alexa – respondió ella.

- Pero si no subes no será divertido – se quejó Ginny.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Los Toros son divertidos incluso si te subes sola – rio la castaña – yo ya me reiré cuando os caigáis y esas cosas.

Draco miró discretamente a la castaña. ¿Se iba a quedar con la niña pequeña? ¿Y no le importaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prefería quedarse fuera y no disfrutar de lo que ella misma había descrito como una atracción tan divertida?

- Draco, vamos – pidió Blaise entusiasmado.

El rubio miró a su amigo y suspiró. Había momentos en que el entusiasmo de Blaise se contagiaba y desgraciadamente, desde que habían pisado el parque de atracciones había notado que se iba a dejar llevar por él.

El trio de refugiados se colocó en uno de los toros del extremo y los buenos en el otro, excepto Luna, que se subió a uno de los que había justo en medio. La atracción empezó a moverse cada vez más o más deprisa, cambiando el ritmo sin aviso, temblando… En pocos segundos estaban todos en el suelo luchando por volver a su sitio. Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny y Blaise reían cual niños pequeños. Draco y Theo intentaban mantener su expresión seria pero tenían una involuntaria sonrisa infantil que les era imposible de borrar.

- ¡Más fotos! ¡Más fotos! – Chillaba Alexa mientras Hermione pillaba momentos exactos de cada uno de ellos.

Tras haberles hechos varias a todos se puso a repasar que se vieran bien y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando una en la que todos los del trío del rubio sonreían de la forma más sincera que había visto jamás. A pesar de tener todos esa expresión de "niño malo", que había embobado a todas las chicas que pasaban por la atracción, Hermione sintió que se le enternecía el corazón. ¿Había visto alguna vez a alguno de esos pobres desgraciados sonreír así? Empezaba a dudar de que alguna vez hubiesen disfrutado realmente de su vida.

- ¿Estás mirando las fotos? – Preguntó Ginny.

La castaña sonrió, disimulando muy bien su sorpresa, y cambio la foto sin que la pelirroja se diese cuenta.

- Estaba comprobando que no hubieran salido movidas ni nada – respondió - ¿quieres verlas?

- Nah, ya me las enseñarás cuando volvamos a casa – rio Ginny.

- Joder, eso ha molado – aseguró Blaise - ¿podemos repetir?

- ¿No prefieres ir a la montaña rusa? Creía que te iban las emociones fuertes – anunció Hermione.

Al moreno se le cruzó una enorme sonrisa por la cara.

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó cogiendo a sus dos amigos y empezando a caminar, pero entonces reparó en que no sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir - ¿por dónde? – Preguntó girándose.

La castaña soltó una risita y los guio hasta las taquillas, en donde sacó tickets para ellos.

- ¿Tampoco te vas a subir? – Inquirió Ginny.

La castaña negó.

- ¿Vas a subirte a alguna cosa? – Preguntó en tono molesto.

- En lo que podamos subir todos o en algo en lo que Alexa tenga que ir acompañada – sonrió – no puedo dejarla sola.

La pelirroja iba a decir algo pero Harry la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a la cola, en donde esperaban los demás.

- Ya sabes cómo es Hermione. Si se tiene que quedar con Alexa se quedará con ella sin rechistar – recordó.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no es justo que todos estemos disfrutando y ella tenga que quedarse mirándonos – susurró Ginny.

- Siempre puede quedarse alguno con la niña mientras ella se sube y los demás repiten – propuso Theo.

- No creo que eso sea posible – dijo Ron.

- Ni Alexa se separa de Hermione ni Hermione dejará a Alexa para divertirse sola – explicó Harry – así son esas dos locas cuando están juntas, uña y carne.

- ¿Entonces sólo se divertirá cuando podamos subir a una atracción todos o cuando tenga que acompañarla? – Pregunto Blaise.

Los buenos asintieron y los refugiados se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Entonces para que hemos venido? – Inquirió confundido Theo.

- Alexa quería venir… - Recordó Luna – además, creo que Hermione quería que os divirtierais también después de todo lo que debéis de haber pasado… - Añadió sin vacilar.

- ¿Pasado? ¿Qué coño va a saber ella sobre lo que hemos pasado? – Espetó Draco.

Los buenos se miraron.

- Hermione a veces hace cosas que los demás no entendemos – sonrió Harry – muchas veces incluso se contradice… Hace dos días estaba negándose a acogeros y ahora os ha traído aquí…

- Quizá sólo lo haya hecho por la cría – supuso Blaise.

- Puede, con ella nunca se sabe – rio Ron nervioso.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando cada uno en sus cosas, mientras esperaban su turno.

Draco no quería creerse que la sabelotodo fuera a ser tan noble y se acabó convenciendo de que ellos estaban ahí sólo por casualidad: tenían que comprarse bañadores y la pequeña quería feria, así que no le había quedado otra que traerlos también. Él era un Malfoy y no iba a aceptar la "amistad" de una sangre sucia, ni de unos traidores ni de unos muggles. Podría disfrutar mediadamente de las tonterías que le estaban enseñando, pero cuando volviesen a casa volvería a ser el mismo.

Blaise y Theo, por su parte, estaban divididos. Por una parte estaba su inquebrantable lealtad a Draco, a su sangre, a su familia… Que les decía que disfrutar de esos momentos estaba mal, que no debían disfrutar de placeres muggles, que sentirse tan bien en ese momento era malo… Pero por la otra estaba esa sensación que les había invadido desde el mismo momento en que pisaron la casa, o incluso antes, al ver a todos tan tranquilos, sin preocuparse de nada. Al sentir como ellos mismos quedaban liberados de esa soga invisible que llevaban al cuello desde que nacieron. Nunca se habían planteado la verdadera razón del odio hacia los muggles. Siempre les habían dicho que intentarían robarles la magia y hacerse con el mundo mágico pero… ¿Eso era cierto? Si era así, ¿por qué todos los muggles que les rodeaban estaban tan tranquilos? ¿Por qué todos parecían tan felices? Ni siquiera los muggles de la casa, que conocían la existencia de la magia, habían dicho nada sobre ella. Por un momento se sintieron como esos que atacan con la excusa de defenderse, sin haber recibido amenaza alguna.

Alexa y Hermione decidieron sentarse en un banco cercano y esperar a que los demás bajasen. La pequeña se estiró y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de su prima.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir luego? – Le preguntaba la castaña mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos ir al tren de la bruja?

- Claro. ¿Quieres que suba contigo o te atreves a montarte sola?

Alexa se puso boca arriba y la miró hinchando los mofletes.

- Puedo subirme sola, pero no puedo quitarle la escoba a la bruja… - Lloriqueó.

- ¿Acaso quieres repetir?

- No, pero quitarle la escoba vale mucho – aseguró la pequeña en tono solemne.

Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

- Bueno, pues me subo contigo.

Diez minutos después volvían todos de la Montaña Rusa. Ron y Ginny estaban blancos como la leche y Harry les acompañó un momento al baño que tenían al lado.

- ¿Qué os ha parecido? – Preguntó Alexa – esa cosa me da mucho miedo.

- ¡Esa cosa mola un montón! – Exclamó Blaise.

Hermione miró sin querer a Theo y Draco, que se tensaron ante esa mirada que parecía preguntarles "¿y vosotros, qué?".

- No ha estado mal – confesó Theo después de recibir un pequeño golpecito por parte de Luna.

- Prefiero mil veces mi escoba – aseguró con desdén Draco.

La castaña rodó los ojos y suspiró. ¿Iba a estar todo el día así? Que cansancio…

Ron, Harry y Ginny volvieron al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que no debí de haber comido tanto – lloriqueó Ron.

- ¿Por qué has dejado que me suba? Sabes que siempre me sienta mal… - lo acompañó su hermana.

Caminaron hasta el tren de la bruja y Hermione sacó cuatro tickets.

- Luna, Ginny, ¿subís? – Preguntó alegre.

La rubia soñadora sonrió y las acompañó dando saltitos. Ginny la siguió alegremente. Harry se sujetó bien el cordón de la cámara a la muñeca y se dispuso a sacarles las mejores fotos a las chicas.

El tren empezó a caminar por los raíles y los pequeños chillaron de la emoción. Tras dos vueltas la bruja hizo su aparición y todos comenzaron a intentar hacerse con la escoba con la que pegaba golpes y coscorrones. Hermione, Ginny y Luna reían mientras probaban a hacerse con el palo y Alexa se enfurruñaba cuando la bruja le daba en la cabeza.

- Jooo… No hemos conseguido nada – lloriqueó la pequeña al salir.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó Blaise excitado cual niño pequeño.

Hermione pensó unos instantes.

- Podríamos ir a la noria – propuso – es más bonito subirse de noche, pero a estas horas tampoco está mal.

Llevaron a la inmensa rueda giratoria y rápidamente Hermione ideó un plan. Miró los tipos de cabina que había y colocó estratégicamente a los del grupo, ya que quería que Luna y Theo subieran solos. Y así fue, pero los cálculos le fallaron y por azares del destino le tocó una cabina de tres con Alexa y Draco. Se armó de toda la paciencia que pudo y subió resignada. Los otros cuatro tuvieron "suerte" y acabaron en otra cabina todos juntos.

La rueda empezó a girar y Draco se tensó sin querer.

- ¿Seguro que esto no se va a caer? – Preguntó mirando fulminadoramente a Hermione.

- No, no se va a caer. A menos que sigas moviéndote así – respondió la castaña mirando el infinito.

- ¿Te has subido a la montaña rusa y le tienes miedo a la noria? – Inquirió Alexa como si no comprendiera la lógica del rubio.

Draco la miró unos instantes y bufó.

- Nunca me he subido a una cosa de estas – confeso.

- ¿Nunca? ¿En el mundo mágico no tenéis ferias? – Preguntó la pequeña más confundida aún.

- Tenemos otras cosas con las que divertirnos – aseguró él.

Alexa se sentó al lado del rubio.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- La escoba. Podemos volar e ir por donde queramos. Y tenemos polvos que explotan. Y podemos hacer grandes los objetos. O hacer que una silla hable… - numeró.

- Pero eso no son atracciones – dijo la pequeña.

- No, pero divierten igual – comentó él.

- Y si divierten igual… ¿Por qué no quieres divertirte con la feria?

- Porque es cosa de muggles.

- ¿Y?

- Yo soy un mago. No necesito estas cosas.

- ¿Y eso quién lo dice? Además, ahora estás aquí. ¿Es muy malo si te diviertes? ¿Tus papás van a regañarte?

Draco se quedó callado. ¿Por qué dejaba que una insolente cría muggle le preguntara todo aquello? Y peor, ¿por qué no sabía que responder? Estaba claro que compartir en mismo aire que la sangre sucia le estaba nublando el juicio.

Hermione seguía la conversación mientras miraba al horizonte. Era gracioso ver como Draco Malfoy intentaba responder las inocentes preguntas de una niña.

…

- Es muy bonito, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Luna.

- Bueno, no está mal – respondió Theo esquivamente.

- Los duendes disfrutarían de esto, tanto los de sol como los de luna – dijo la joven mirando hacia el cielo y poniendo una expresión triste.

- ¿Estás bien? – Inquirió Theo preocupado viendo que esos encantadores ojos amenazaban con ponerse a llorar.

- Sí. A veces pienso que los nargles son los responsables de la desaparición de la magia… - aseguró la joven con su suave voz – quien sabe sus motivos, son muy extraños.

- Tú sí que eres extraña – sonrió Theo sin darse cuenta.

- Tú también lo eres – le devolvió la rubia.

….

- Así que esto lo han construido los muggles… - decía Blaise – nunca me habría imaginado que tuvieran cosas así.

- Tienen muchas cosas más. Han llegado a enviar cohetes con gente a la Luna, y no hablo de la loca de arriba – aseguró Ron.

- ¿En serio? ¿Sin magia? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Claro. Con electricidad, mecánica, física… Las ciencias que estudian los muggles son muy complicadas y útiles – explicó Harry.

- A veces Hermione nos ha enseñado cosas de física y eso… Creo que me quedo con las clases de pociones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras – lloriqueó Ron.

- ¿Tan difícil es? – Rio Blaise sin creérselo.

- Ecuaciones, letras, números, paréntesis, símbolos raros… Quita, quita – aseguró Ginny.

La noria fue parando poco a poco y mientras los de las cabinas de abajo bajaban los de arriba podían disfrutar unos segundos de la maravillosa vista.

Cuando Draco, Hermione y Alexa salieron se fijaron primero en las sonrisas tontas que se dedicaban Theo y Luna. Después vieron con incertidumbre que los demás hablaban cómodamente como si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos, todos excepto Ron, que parecía más confundido que ellos con la reacción de Harry y Ginny.

- ¡Blaise! – Le llamó Draco - ¿se puede saber qué haces?

- Hablar – respondió el serio - ¿sabes que los muggles han llegado a la Luna?

- ¿Y para que quieren ir a la Luna? Es estúpido.

- Un entrevistado del quisquilloso dijo que había llegado a la Luna y que traía ranas lunares – dijo Luna – aunque nunca las llegó a enseñar. ¿Los muggles han visto ranas lunares alguna vez?

- Que yo sepa no – rio Hermione – pero si han traído rocas y otros materiales.

- No mientas – pidió Alexa – lo mejor de la Luna es que tiene distinta gravedad y puedes flotar en ella – sonrió.

- Eso lo podemos hacer nosotros – se burló Draco.

- Los muggles tienen cámaras especiales en donde puede hacer el mismo efecto – aseguró Hermione – y cámaras en las que sale aire de abajo y te lanza hacia arriba y es como si volaras sin escoba.

El rubio miró a la castaña sin expresión. ¿Cámaras que te hacían volar sin escoba? Era una locura.

- ¿Ahora dónde vamos? – Preguntó Alexa.

- ¡Yo quiero algo fuerte! – Exclamó Blaise.

Hermione recordó las atracciones que había en la feria.

- Hay una llamada caída libre que quizá os guste – respondió.

Llegaron a la atracción mencionada y Draco no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver el tipo de movimiento. Un enorme y grueso palo de metal, de cientos de metros de alto, por el que subía una agrupación de asientos hasta arriba. Tras unos segundos en lo alto los enganches se soltaban y los asientos bajaban a toda velocidad, hasta frenarse justo en el inferior.

- No me pienso subir ahí – aseguró Ron – ya he tenido bastante con la montaña rusa.

- Yo paso también – le acompañó Ginny.

- ¿En serio? Si es divertido – les animó Hermione.

- Súbete tú y nosotros nos quedamos con Alexa – pidió el pelirrojo.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero a Hermione! – Chilló la pequeña aferrándose a la castaña.

- Oh, venga. No seas así Alexa. Mione también tiene derecho a divertirse – aseguró Ginny.

Alexa miró a Hermione y ésta alzó los hombros.

- Si quieres que me quede me quedaré – sonrió.

- Bueno… Súbete… Pero sólo esta vez, ¿eh? – Dijo la pequeña al cabo del rato.

- Vale – rio Hermione – más os vale vigilarla y no soltarla ni una milésima de segundo – les advirtió a los hermanos.

- Sí, señora – dijeron ambos a la vez.

Se pusieron a hacer la cola y en pocos minutos les tocó. Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Luna y al lado de la rubia estaban Theo, Blaise y Draco.

- ¿Te has subido a esto alguna vez, leona? – Le preguntó Blaise a Hermione mientras los asientos subían.

- Claro. Igual que Harry, Ginny y Ron. Siempre que estamos aquí venimos a la feria – explicó ella casi chillando.

- Hermione, estoy sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Qué es? – Preguntó inocentemente Luna.

- ¡Te estás enamorando! – Chilló Hermione emocionada.

Luna se puso roja como un tomate y a Hermione le entró un ataque de risa. Theo se quedó congelado. ¿Luna enamorándose? ¿De quién?

- Tranquila, sea eso o no, ahora mismo lo que seguramente estás sintiendo es la adrenalina que te produce no saber cuándo van a soltar este cacharro – aseguro la castaña.

Llevaban treinta segundos arriba y todos empezaban a impacientarse. ¿Por qué no caían ya?

- ¿Cuánto suelen esperar? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Depende… A veces segundos y otras minutos enteros – respondió Hermione.

Blaise iba a decir otra cosa pero de repente los anclajes cedieron y empezaron a caer, cosa que produjo que todos chillaran cuan alto les permitían sus pulmones. En menos de cinco segundos estaban de nuevo abajo.

- ¡Wow! – Chilló Theo sin poder evitarlo – creo que me quedo con esto.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó Draco saltando de su asiento algo desorientado.

Ginny, Ron y Alexa se acercaron a ellos sonrientes.

- ¿Ahora dónde? – Demandó Alexa.

- Espera a que nos reaccionen las piernas, ¿no? – Rio Hermione sentándose en el suelo.

Cuando todos se sintieron con fuerzas para continuar fueron a una atracción en la que podían entrar tanto niños como adultos: la rana.

Se colocaron en los asientos en pareja, excepto Ron que se colocó con Hermione y Alexa por dos razones obvias: eran impares y la pequeña podía escurrirse si no había dos personas sujetándola bien.

La atracción empezó a girar y Alexa se aferró a Hermione. La rana no le daba miedo, pero no se fiaba ni del cinturón ni de la barra de sujeción. Cuando los brazos empezaron a subir y bajar, dando saltos, todos subieron los brazos.

- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó desconfiado Draco.

- Es para aumentar la sensación, creo – respondió Blaise con los brazos en alto – además, ¿no sabes eso de "allá donde fueres, haz lo que vieres"? ¡Pues hazlo!

El rubio levantó los brazos justo cuando su brazo bajaba bruscamente, por lo que se cuerpo se vapuleó contra la barra y el asiento.

- ¡Joder! Estos muggles son sadomasoquistas – se quejó.

- Oh, venga – rio Blaise – si lo divertido es luchar contra la inercia.

Hermione y Ron sujetaban a Alexa con un brazo mientras con la otra evitaban darse algún golpe fuerte. La pequeña reía y pataleaba sin control. Y pataleó tanto que al final una de las bambas salió volando y se perdió por la muchedumbre.

- ¡Zapatilla! – Gimió.

Cuando la atracción paró Hermione cogió a Alexa en brazos y Ron buscó por donde había caído la zapatilla, pero no encontró nada.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó ceñuda Hermione.

Alexa la miró con ojos llorosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Vaaa, no llores – pidió la castaña – iremos al centro comercial y te compraremos otras.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos del sitio este? – Inquirió Blaise algo triste.

- Podemos volver luego pero tengo que comprarle unos zapatos a esta gordi – respondió Hermione.

- ¡Yo no soy una gordi! – Se quejó la pequeña.

Hermione le revolvió el pelo y con ayuda de Harry se la colocó en los hombros. Todos juntos empezaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial. Los únicos que restaban callados eran Ron y Draco, reticentes a unirse a aquello que ellos consideraban una locura.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os habéis divertido tanto leyéndolo como los chicos en la feria? Pobres exmagos sangrepura, estaban flipando XDD ¡Y pobre zapatito! Mira que salir volando...

Si no conocéis alguno de los personajes en los que se inspiran los vestidos o alguna de las atracciones sólo tenéis que buscar sus nombres en google o os saldrá. Ej: Cul vocaloid, Lucy Elfen Lied, feria caida libre...

**Mareliz Luna** ¿A que es muy monina? ¡Es mi hermana de pequeña! Las ideas que tenía la jodia... Y sobre lo de Claire... pues ya veréis... lalalalala

**merylune** ¡No, hombre! Que si no tienen que mandar a la pobre Alexa a dormir y a saber la que lía. Sobre lo de la piscina pues... Tendréis que leer el capítulo de la semana que viene para saber como son sus bañadores lalalala

**SALESIA** Pobre Lucius, que manía le tenemos todos XD ¡Me encantan tus resúmenes! _

P.D: Pasaros por mi nuevo fic, "cuando menos te lo esperas". ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Y dejad más reviews!


	6. El centro comercial

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El centro comercial, que quedaba a la izquierda del desvío, era una enorme nave de una planta con fachada blanca. Se podía ver que en la parte derecha todo eran terrazas de restaurantes y bares y la izquierda estaba toda formada por medianas zonas verdes. El olor de comida inundaba el lugar y todos empezaron a salivar.

- ¿Qué os parece si llamo a Lupin y le digo que nos quedaremos a comer? – Preguntó Hermione viendo las caras de todos.

- ¿No es muy pronto? – Preguntó Ron algo molesto, aunque la idea le gustaba.

- Bueno. Entre las compras, el volver un rato más a la feria y demás… Se hará la hora de comer – razonó la castaña.

Todos se miraron e instintivamente los buenos miraron al trío del rubio, quienes les devolvieron una mirada confusa. Blaise, Theo y Draco se miraron entre ellos. ¿Acaso les estaban pidiendo permiso?

- Si queréis volver volvemos – dijo Ginny – no queremos que explotéis por estar demasiado rato rodeados de muggles – rio.

Draco bufó. Si tuviera su varita…

- Bueno, íroslo pensando mientras compramos – anunció Hermione – ya que tenemos que ir a por unas bambas podemos mirar algo más aparte de los bañadores. Y tenemos que comprar lo de la lista de Nana.

- ¿Ya podremos ir cómodos luego con tantas bolsas? – Preguntó Theo.

- Las podemos dejar en las taquillas mientras estemos por la feria – respondió Hermione – no hace falta que vayamos por ahí con ellas.

- Vaaaa, quiero mis zapaaaatos – lloriqueó Alexa encima de Hermione.

La castaña soltó una risita y con un movimiento seco Alexa cayó hacia atrás, quedando colgando por la espalda de la castaña.

- ¡Aaah! Se me ven las braguitas – gemía mientras se retorcía intentando ponerse bien el vestidito.

- Si te sigues moviendo así vas a acabar escapándote de mí y te vas a dar el golpe del siglo contra el suelo – aseguró Hermione sujetándola con dificultad.

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡No haberme tirado! – Chillaba la pequeña intentando levantarse.

Ron ayudó a la pequeña a recolocarse en los hombros de Hermione y esta soltó un bufido por el esfuerzo hecho.

Entraron al centro comercial y los exmagos se sorprendieron al ver que todo estaba decorado con preciosas lámparas-araña, molduras en las paredes, vidrieras… Todo perfecto para dar la mayor sensación de luz y amplitud posible.

Las tiendas y restaurantes estaban colocados formando el propio rectángulo de la nave y en medio había, además de zonas de juegos, bancos y zonas para leer, algunas paraditas para comprar tentempiés. El trío del mago pudo comprobar que al lado de los rótulos de las tiendas se explicaba que vendían. Había dos zapaterías infantiles y tres de adultos, una decena de tiendas de ropa femenina de todas las edades, dos de moda infantil, cinco de moda masculina de todas las edades, una de electrónica e informática, un supermercado, una tienda de artículos del hogar, una inmensa librería/papelería, una de moda íntima femenina y otra de masculina, una de deportes…

- Los de Londres son más grandes, de dos y tres plantas con parking subterráneo y eso – explicó Hermione – aquí con esto tenemos bastante con esto.

- Los centros comerciales suelen crecer hacia arriba – añadió Harry – este prefirieron hacerlo más plano y largo.

Fueron primero de todo a las dos zapaterías infantiles, ya que Alexa se empeñó en mirar todos los modelos antes de elegir uno. La pequeña acabó escogiendo unos botines-bamba negros con rayadas blancas en los laterales.

- ¿Contenta? – Preguntó Hermione alegrándose de no tener que seguir cargándola en hombros, y es que la pequeña pesaba lo suyo cuando se la llevaba durante un buen rato.

- ¡Sí! Me gustan mucho – respondió alegre la pequeña dando pequeños saltitos y vueltas.

- ¿Tenéis chanclas? – Les preguntó a los demás.

- Nosotros no – respondió Blaise sin darse cuenta.

- Yo creo que tampoco – susurró Luna.

Hermione miró a Harry, Ginny y Ron. Sabía que ellos tenían porque siempre que iban a la casa era un objeto implícito.

- Bueno, ¿pues a qué esperáis? Ya podéis ir eligiendo alguna – les ordenó señalando la sección de calzado de verano – mirad que sean resistentes, por si queréis usarlas para ir por casa además de para la piscina.

El trío del rubio de plantó ante el aparador de chanclas sin saber qué hacer. Sabían que no tenían dinero alguno pero no les hacía ninguna gracia que la castaña tuviera que pagarles las compras.

- Yo creo que estas te irían muy bien – le dijo Luna a Theo señalando unas chanclas verde oscuro con las tiras de sujeción en un verde más claro.

Theo miró las chanclas con detenimiento, notando que la rubia soñadora le miraba, y acabó cogiendo y pidiendo unas de su número.

Blaise, animado por el acto de su amigo, se hizo con unas marrones con las tiras en blanco.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió unas negras con las tiras anchas en negro también.

- Deberías coger alguna para tus padres y Snape, por si acaso – dijo la castaña a su lado.

- Ya lo sé. No hace falta que me des órdenes, hija de muggles – susurró para que los demás no lo oyeran.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se acercó a Luna, que había cogido unas azules con las tiras en naranja.

Draco cogió chanclas negras para sus padres y Snape. Las de su madre tenían unos ribetes plateados en las tiras de sujeción que le gustaron mucho.

La siguiente parada fue una de las tiendas de moda masculina, la única en la que había bañadores.

- Ale, vosotros mismos – dijo Hermione sin prestar mucha atención sentándose en un banco junto con las demás chicas.

Alexa se emperró en irse con Ron y Harry para "aconsejarlos", ya que según ella eran muy malos escogiendo ropa, y como a los chicos no les importó Hermione dejó que se fuera con ellos.

No pasó desapercibido para ellas que todas las chicas que pasaban quedaban embobadas mirando a los chicos. A algunas incluso se les caía la baba cuando veían a Harry y Ron con la pequeña. ¿Pensarían que era su hermana? ¿Una pareja de homosexuales? ¿La hija de alguno?

- Anda que… - rio Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron Luna y Hermione a la vez.

- Bueno. Yo ya tengo a Harry… Pero es una pena que teniendo delante a unos dioses como esos no podáis aprovechar – respondió la pelirroja – aunque por lo que parece Lunita, te estás acercando mucho a Nott…

La rubia miró al suelo avergonzada.

- Es buen chico… - susurró.

- Y está bueno también, para que mentir – rio.

- Eso no es tan importante como ser buena persona. Y aunque intenta esconderse puedo ver que no es para nada el ser malvado que es un mortífago – explicó – y lo mismo con Draco y Blaise.

Hermione y Ginny la miraron curiosas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Hermione.

- ¿No lo habéis notado? Blaise es el que menos lo intenta, pero Theo y Draco dan la sensación de estar todo el día mirando a sus espaldas. Como si temieran que alguien viniera y les hiciera algo. Por eso siempre están intentando disimular que se lo pasan bien o que están tranquilos… - Explicó Luna.

- Tienen miedo… - añadió la castaña, que de repente veía los actos de los jóvenes de otra forma.

- ¿Pero de qué? – Preguntó Ginny – ya no hay magia. Ni Voldemort ni nadie puede hacerles daño.

- Cuando durante mucho tiempo has temido algo imagino que es difícil olvidarlo… - supuso Hermione.

Ron llamó a las chicas y estas se presentaron rápidamente ante los vestidores, en donde sus dos amigos les enseñaron los bañadores elegidos. Harry había escogido uno tipo bóxer, azul oscuro con franjas negras en los lados. Ron llevaba uno tipo bermuda con un diseño muy militar.

- Bonitos bañadores – sonrió Hermione sin fijarse mucho, ya que se había acostumbrado a los moldeados cuerpos de sus amigos.

- A mí me parecen muy cutres, aunque todo en este sitio lo es – dijo la voz de cierto rubio saliendo de uno de los probadores de al lado.

Hermione le miró de arriba abajo con la ceja alzada. Bañador tipo slip negro, muy Slytherin.

Tras él salieron Theo y Blaise. El primero llevaba un bañador tipo bóxer verde oscuro y el segundo otro tipo slip en un tono marrón oscuro, que casi se mezclaba con su piel.

- En fin, ¿os quedáis con esos? – Les preguntó a todos, que asintieron – bien, pues volveros a vestir y vamos a pagar. Hurón, acuérdate de coger para tu padre y Snape.

Les tocó el turno a las chicas, que encontraron sus bañadores en la tercera tienda de moda femenina. Ginny y Hermione tenían ya los suyos, pero viendo los bonitos diseños decidieron comprarse uno más, que nunca venía mal.

Luna cogió un bikini push-up (para realzar busto) cuya parte de arriba se ataba tanto a la espalda como al cuello y que tenía unas bandas elásticas en los laterales de la braga. El traje tenía una base blanca sobre la que quedaban estampadas florecidas de lo más coloridas.

Ginny se hizo con un bikini de dos piezas que también era push-up. Era casi idéntico al de Luna salvo por dos cosas: en su braga en vez de bandas elásticas había cordeles y el estampado estaba hecho con finas líneas doradas sobre un impoluto blanco.

Hermione se hizo con un monokini con push-up de color chocolate, que resaltaba a la perfección sus rasgos.

Todos los chicos sin excepción se quedaron embobados mirando a las jóvenes cuando éstas salieron a pedirse consejo unas a otras.

- ¡Estáis buenísimas! – Exclamó Blaise sin pudor alguno, recibiendo miradas envenenadas por parte de Draco y Ron.

Theo miraba embobado a Luna. Ese bikini le daba una apariencia adorable y sensual al mismo tiempo. Volvió a notar la sangre acumulándose en cierta zona del cuerpo y tuvo que ponerse a pensar en tonterías para evitar que eso siguiera creciendo: una lista de la compra, ingredientes para pociones, conjuros de diversos tipos… Cosa que pareció servir aunque fuera un poco.

Draco miraba sin poder evitarlo a la castaña de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. ¿Aquella era la misma niñata que él había conocido? ¿La comelibros? ¿La que llevaba ropa dos tallas más grande que la que le pertocaba? Estaba… wow. No podía creerse que estuviese fijándose en ella tan exhaustivamente, pero le era imposible evitarlo. Unos pechos bien puestos, realzados claramente por el traje de baño, unas caderas bien definidas, piel algo bronceada pero que seguía conservando ese tono blanquecino que siempre había caracterizado a la joven,… Y todo por culpa de Blaise. Él había estado buscando un traje para su madre y en cuando su amigo habló no pudo más que girarse ante las culpables de esa reacción. La loca y la pobretona no estaban mal pero la sangre sucia… Si no fuera lo que era quizá hasta podría plantearse intentar algo con ella.

Harry miraba a su novia embobado. Con su ropa normal ya lo había notado pero ahora con esa preciosidad encima… Su mente imaginó un montón de posibilidades para cuando llegara la noche y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para eliminar esas ideas.

Ron miraba a la castaña sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo su mejor amiga era así? ¿Cuándo había cambiado y dejado de ser aquella niña mandona y con el pelo de arbusto?

Mientras esperaban que Draco buscase algo para su madre, acción que para él era una pérdida de tiempo ya que su madre no usaría bañador alguno, Hermione se puso a dar vueltas por la tienda. Justo estaba girando una esquina cuando vio un maniquí con un bañador que la llamó la atención. Era totalmente negro, con una decoración cruzada muy curiosa en el pecho y unos cilindros dorados en los tirantes.

- ¡Hurón! – Chilló.

- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora, rata sabionda? – Preguntó Draco molesto.

- ¿Crees que a tu madre le gustaría éste?

El rubio miró detenidamente el maniquí, pero por mucho que intentaba imaginarse a su madre con él no podía.

- Supongo. Voy a pedir la talla – respondió al cabo de un buen rato.

Salieron de la tienda y se quedaron parados.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Alexa.

Hermione miró la hora y abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó – la una del mediodía…

- ¿Eso significa que nos quedamos a comer aquí? – Inquirió esperanzado Ron, quién hacía ya rato que notaba su estómago rugir.

Hermione miró al trío del rubio y vio a todos alzar los hombros. Resignada le pasó sus bolsas a Harry y se dispuso a llamar a Lupin.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hay algún problema? – Respondió de inmediato él en tono preocupado.

- No, no. Es que nos hemos entretenido en la feria y de compras y bueno… Me preguntaba si podemos quedarnos a comer por aquí – respondió la castaña – o eso o me arriesgo a que Ron le arranque el brazo a alguien mientras volvemos.

Escuchó una risotada por parte del hombre y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Vais a hacer algo más luego? – Preguntó.

- Bueno. Blaise y Alexa están como obsesionados con la feria así que imagino que volveremos a estar un rato por ahí – anunció Hermione – y me gustaría enseñarles los recreativos.

Escuchó pasos por parte de su interlocutor e imaginó que se alejaba de donde fuera que estuviese.

- ¿Qué tal se lo están pasando? – Inquirió Lupin casi susurrando.

- Bueno… Creo que bien. Se han quedado flipando con la montaña rusa y la caída libre.

- Me alegra saber eso – dijo en tono algo triste Lupin, como si pensara lo mismo que la castaña en ese sentido – avisa cuando volváis, ¿vale?

- Sí, señor. No me dejéis a Nana, Claire y Joseph solos, ¿eh?

- Descuida, nos quedaremos hasta que volváis – aseguró él – que vaya bien. Y vigila que no se maten – rio.

- Creo que antes acabaría matándolos yo – le acompañó Hermione.

La castaña volvió a acercarse a sus compañeros, ya que sin darse cuenta había empezado a deambular mientras hablaba y se había alejado.

- Echo. ¿Dónde queréis comer? Tenemos un italiano, una hamburguesería, una pizzería, una brasería, un buffet asiático, otro buffet europeo, otro buffet de comida latinoamericana,…

- ¿Qué es un buffet? – Preguntó Luna.

- Un restaurante en el que puedes comer todo lo que quieras por un precio fijo – respondió Hermione – el asiático está muy bien.

Se miraron entre todos y, una vez más, las miradas viajaron hasta el trío del rubio.

- Pues vamos a ese… - dijo Draco, cansado de que le estuviesen "preguntado" todo el rato.

- Primero iremos a las consignas a dejar las bolsas, así no nos molestarán – explicó señalando unas taquillas azules que había a lo largo del centro.

Tras guardar las cosas entraron en el restaurante y se encontraron en un local decorado al más puro estilo asiático, con dragones y kanjis diversos en las paredes.

- ¿Para cuántos? – Preguntó amablemente uno de los camareros.

- Nueve – respondió Hermione.

Los situaron en una de las mesas redondas laterales, pegados a la pared.

- ¿Qué desearán para beber? – Inquirió el mismo camarero.

Tras discutir un rato y explicarles exhaustivamente a los exmagos las bebidas muggles disponibles para menores acabaron eligiendo unas fantas de naranja, Coca-Cola, nestea y agua.

- Estúpidos muggles – se quejó Draco mirando con asco su botella de nestea.

- Cuando lo pruebes no dirás lo mismo – aseguró Alexa arrebatándole la botella y sirviéndole un poco en el vaso – prueba – ordenó.

El rubio cogió el vaso desconfiado y le pegó un pequeño trago a la nueva bebida. Para su sorpresa descubrió que el líquido tenía un sabor dulzón, con recuerdos del limón, y muy sabroso.

- ¿A qué está muy rico? – Insistió Alexa.

Draco la miró y suspiro resignado.

- Sí, esta rico – farfulló.

El rubio no lo entendía. ¿Qué tenía aquella cría de especial? ¡Era una simple niña muggle! ¿Por qué entonces cuando ella le preguntaba algo se sentía tan… presionado? Era como si tuviera miedo a reaccionar de mala manera, de responderle mal, de hacerla llorar… ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo que ver que fuera rubia? ¿O eran esos ojos al más puro estilo rata de biblioteca lo que le intimidaban? Primas tenían que ser…

Hermione observaba la escena enternecida sentada al lado de Alexa a la vez que se preguntaba lo mismo que Draco.

Luna y Theo, sentados también uno al lado del otro, se lanzaban miradas y sonrisas furtivas.

Ginny y Blaise estaban haciéndose bromas entre ellos. La pelirroja había mezclado Coca-Cola con fanta de naranja y le había dicho a Blaise que la probase. Al chico no le gustó nada y ahora estaba haciendo una mezcla de agua con nestea.

- Sois como niños pequeños – reía Harry mientras les observaba.

- Pues pruébalo tú – le ordenó Blaise.

- Blaise, he probado todas las combinaciones posibles con estas cosas gracias a Herms y Ginny.

- ¿La leona?

- Sí. Mione. Es una auténtica artista en esto de combinaciones venenosas – aseguró Harry.

- ¡Oye! Dejad de meteros conmigo – pidió Hermione.

- ¿Por? ¿Acaso miente? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que mezcló zumo de naranja, agua, poleo menta, fanta de limón, vino y whiskey – recordó Ginny alzando una ceja – eso casi nos mata.

- Por no hablar de tus super meriendas: nata, nocilla, lacasitos, nubes de azúcar, azúcar glas, chispitas de chocolate, cereales de arroz, lionesas, galletas y sirope de chocolate – añadió Harry.

Blaise, Theo, Luna y Draco abrieron los ojos tanto como pudieron.

- ¿En serio te has comido eso? – Preguntó Theo.

- Bueeeeno… Es que estábamos muy aburridos y decidimos… - intentó explicarse la castaña.

- ¡Ponernos a hacer mezclas explosivas para ver quien se moría antes! – Rio Ginny.

- Pues a mí lo de los lacasitos me gustó – aseguró Alexa.

- ¿La indigestión que te dio después también? – Preguntó Ron.

- Bah, sólo estuve toda la noche vomitando. Ni que me fuera a morir por eso – respondió de forma indiferente la pequeña.

Empezaron a reír y no pararon hasta que se dieron cuenta que llevaban diez minutos en la mesa y nadie había cogido comida aún. Fueron sirviéndose los platos en tandas después de explicarles a los exmagos que era cada plato: gyozas, tallarines tres delicias, arroz tres delicias, rollitos de primavera, pan de gamba, pizza, patatas fritas, huevos fritos, hamburguesas japonesas, dim-sum, pan chino, brochetas de teriyaki, ensalada china, palitos de cangrejo…

- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó Blaise – estos muggles tienen platos riquísimos.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que sólo los magos tenían cosas así? – Preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja y en tono de broma.

El chico la miró y le sacó la lengua.

Pasaron cerca de una hora en el restaurante: haciéndose bromas, robándose comida, haciendo mezclas… Draco y Ron consiguieron relajarse e intervenían mínimamente en las conversaciones. Dos veces Hermione les robó gyozas al rubio y a Blaise, que la miraron perplejos. ¿Quién era esa y donde había escondido a la rata sabia?

El postre fue sin duda lo más divertido de todo. Pusieron en medio de la mesa platos repletos de lionesas con chocolate y nata, chucherías, macedonia, flanes, helado… E iban cogiendo según les apetecía.

Blaise y Theo estaban extasiados de tranquilidad, incluso Draco se sentía desfallecer al no tener que estar todo el rato pendiente de su espalda. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? ¿Cómo podían estar odiándose por la mañana y ahora estar todos tan comunicativos?

Draco sentía aquella voz que su padre le había metido a la fuerza en la cabeza diciéndole que aquello era una trampa, que esos sólo querían hacerles creer que todo iba bien para luego apuñalarles de la espalda. No podía ser que hubiesen olvidado tan pronto quienes eran ellos. Pero le era imposible evitar seguir las risas y defenderse de las bromas en el mismo tono bromista. No podía evitar sonreír ni cuando aquella sabelotodo le robaba comida y le sacaba la lengua inocentemente. Y se sorprendió cuando dejó caer un "cuidado Granger, no vaya a ser que alguien decida morderte esa lengua". Y más le sorprendió el hecho de que ella respondiese sacando la lengua más aún y riéndose de su ocurrencia. Blaise le dio un golpecito con la rodilla y le miro alzando las cejas y sonriendo perversamente.

- Quien le pudiera morder la lengua y lo que no es la lengua, ¿verdad? – Le susurró al oído.

Draco torció el gesto y le dio un codazo. Que se estuviese "divirtiendo" no significaba nada. Aquella seguía siendo la sangresucia de siempre.

Una vez hubieron acabado el camarero les ofreció un chupito de licor de frutas chino como agradecimiento.

- Yo quiero – dijo Alexa señalando el vaso con líquido rojo.

- No, eres muy pequeña – la contradijo Hermione.

- No es justo que vosotros podáis y yo no – refunfuñó la pequeña.

- Si quieren tenemos un "licor" infantil con sabor a fresa – intervino el camarero.

La castaña miró a la niña frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno… - se resignó – pero tenemos que bebérnoslo todos de un solo trago y a la vez – añadió con voz pícara.

- ¡Eso ni lo dudes, leona! – Exclamó con una risotada Blaise.

Cuando trajeron el vasito para Alexa todos lo cogieron y brindaron, chocando los vasos en el centro de la redonda mesa. Y tras eso de un solo golpe se lo bebieron todo.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Theo – que suave.

- Tengo varias botellas de esto en casa – sonrió Hermione.

- ¿Tú con licor en casa? – Preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Sí. Yo con licor en casa. Es culpa de Claire y de sus jueguecitos… - reconoció algo cohibida.

- ¿Qué jueguecitos? – Inquirió Blaise con un brillito extraño en el ojo.

- Cualquiera de los que se pueda jugar entre varios, añadiéndole chupitos de licor en depende que ocasiones – respondió Hermione.

- ¡Quiero jugar a eso! ¡A cualquiera! – Exclamó Blaise.

La castaña rio por la bajo y se levantó, empezando a caminar hacia la caja.

- ¿Os gustaría ver el salón recreativo o vamos directos a la feria? – Preguntó después de pagar.

- ¿Recreativos? – Preguntó Theo.

- Es una sala de juegos. Hay juegos de disparar, de carreras, billar, bolera…

- ¿Billar? ¿Podemos jugar al billar? – Inquirió repentinamente interesado el rubio – soy todo un experto.

- ¿Seguro que no eres un experto por qué cuando jugabas hacías trampas mágicas? – Se burló Hermione sin mala intención.

Draco la miró y sin pensarlo le sacó la lengua.

- Apostemos entonces, rata sabia – la retó.

Una juguetona sonrisa apareció en la cara de la castaña.

- ¿Y qué quieres apostar? – Preguntó.

- No sé. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a ciegas y el que gane tiene hasta esta noche para decir lo que quiere? – Propuso Draco en un tono más juguetón aún.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

- Está bien. Pero luego no quiero quejas… - advirtió.

- Lo mismo digo – añadió el rubio.

Unas risitas les sacaron de su burbuja de retos y se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se habían ido colocando el uno del otro, tanto que sus narices se rozaban. Se separaron repentinamente y empezaron a mirar a todos lados.

- ¿Nosotros también podemos participar o es una apuesta a dos? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Podéis participar – sonrió Hermione – y el que gane… Bueno, los demás tendrán que hacer lo que él o ella diga.

Se dirigieron hacia la planta inferior del centro, que a pesar de estar dentro del mismo era considerada un anexo no relacionado. Los recreativos se extendían en una sala tan grande como el mismo centro comercial y estaban llenos de juegos y entretenimientos. La zona final, ocupando cerca de un tercio del total de la superficie, era una enorme bolera con decenas de pistas.

- ¿Queréis probar algo en especial antes de ir a lo duro? – Preguntó Hermione sin prestar atención, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que se podía interpretar con el "a lo duro", lo unió a lo pasado antes, y los colores se le subieron.

- Yo quiero hacer unas carreras – respondió Ginny aguantándose la risa.

Mientras unos se colocaban en las máquinas de carreras de moto otros se dirigieron a los juegos de matar zombis.

- Para cargar tienes que bajar el arma, haciendo que desaparezca de la pantalla – explicó Hermione a Blaise, que se había puesto con ella en uno llamado "house of the dead" – y apunta bien.

El juego empezó e inmediatamente empezaron a disparar a cientos de bichejos que aparecían en la pantalla.

- ¡Cuidado con el grandote! – Chilló Hermione cuando apareció el malo final - ¡pero dale al bicho que vuela! ¿¡No ves que le cura todo el rato!?

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que le mate si no me dejas pensar!? – Se quejaba el moreno.

- ¡Pues piensa más rápido! – Ordenó la castaña pegándole un tiro en la cabeza al bicho volador, que cayó al suelo.

Draco se había quedado en medio del barrullo. No sé atrevía a ir con Potter, Ginny, Theo, Luna y Ron, pero tampoco quería acercarse a Blaise y Hermione. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía. ¿Por qué sus dos amigos podían dejar de lado todo lo que representaban tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué ellos podían disfrutar plenamente y él sólo sentía que se ahogaba? Parpadeó al notar los ojos llorosos. ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Él era un Malfoy! ¡Los Malfoy no lloraban!

- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Preguntó una vocecita detrás suyo – la canasta está muy alta y no llego… - susurró Alexa avergonzada señalando un juego de baloncesto.

A Draco se le escapó una sonrisa y asintió. Y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando la pequeña le cogió la mano y lo llevó hasta la máquina. Una manita tan pequeña y suave…

- Se tiene que encestar después de pasar ese cristal que hay ante la canasta – explicó la pequeña tendiéndole una pequeña bola.

El rubio miró la bola, calculando la fuerza con la que tendría que lanzarla, y con un suave movimiento la tiró contra la canasta. Punto.

- ¡Ala! – Exclamó Alexa – tira otra.

Punto. Punto. Punto. Punto. Punto… Todas las bolas que tiraba Draco se metían en la canasta. Alexa lo miraba saltando y riendo.

- Veo que esto se te da bien… - dijo una voz tan suave como la de la pequeña, pero con más cuerpo.

El rubio se giró intentando mantener un rictus inexpresivo hasta encontrarse con unos enormes ojos marrones que le observaban curiosos.

- No es tan difícil jugar a una cosa de estas, Granger – aseguró serio.

Hermione suspiró y mandó a Alexa con Harry y los demás.

- ¿Sabes que aquí no hay ningún mortífago que pueda chivarle a tu padre nada, verdad? – Recordó – puedes sonreír y reír. No hace falta que intentes estar tan serio… - aseguró en un tono algo triste, que se le clavó como estacas al rubio. ¿Por qué le decía eso?

- Eso no es tu proble… - intentó defenderse.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – Exclamó frunciendo los labios – ahora estáis conmigo y quiero que os lo paséis bien.

- Como si eso fuera fácil…

- Lo es – sonrió ella – puedes disfrutar de esto y cuando volvamos a casa volver a ser el insufrible hurón de siempre. Guardaré el secreto – añadió girándose para irse.

Draco notó una terrible sensación desconocida invadiéndole y cogió a la castaña del brazo antes de que esta se hubiese alejado dos pasos.

- Puedo… Quieres… Podemos… El juego… Blaise y tú – farfulló sin conseguir formar la frase adecuada.

- ¿Quieres jugar al matazombis? – Preguntó Hermione imaginando lo que quería el rubio – vamos – sonrió cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia el juego.

El rubio miró sus manos enlazadas. Tan blanca, tan pequeña en comparación a la suya, tan suave…

Hermione le explicó los mandos del juego y empezaron a jugar. Draco, a pesar de no haber jugado nunca a nada parecido, se defendía bien. Su compenetración ojo-mano era tan alta que vez que disparaba vez que daba a algún enemigo.

- No te cargues a las dos chicas que saldrán ahora o perderemos puntos – advirtió Hermione cargando el arma.

Cuando el juego acabó quedaban ambos con las vidas intactas y un récord en pareja.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Draco viendo que la pantalla no respondía a los tiros.

- Se acabó – rio Hermione – es lo malo de los recreativos, los juegos no están enteros. ¿Quieres probar el de medir fuerza?

El rubio la miró desconcertado y Hermione volvió a agarrarle de la mano, llevándole hasta una especie de saco pequeño que colgaba de una estructura negra.

- Esto es una máquina de boxeo a monedas. Es una adaptación de lo que usan los boxeadores, sólo que aquí sólo puedes golpear tres veces y te sale la puntuación de la supuesta fuerza ejercida. ¿Quieres probar? – Preguntó.

Draco alzó los hombros y vio como el saquito, que estaba escondido en la parte superior, bajaba al meter Hermione unas monedas en la máquina.

- Te recomiendo que imagines que es alguien a quien odias – sonrió la castaña – es lo mejor para sacar toda la fuerza.

El rubio se colocó delante y observó con detenimiento la barra de puntuaciones. Al parecer el cacharro sólo medía hasta el número 1000. ¿A qué equivalía eso? La curiosidad le ganó y se propuso llegar a lo alto de todo.

300. 600. 400.

- ¡No está mal! – Saltó la castaña – a ver yo.

Draco miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño. ¿De verdad creía que iba a ganarle? ¿Ella? Pero su expresión se volvió dura cuando vio oscurecerse los ojos de la chica, mostrando todo el dolor y la rabia que tenía dentro.

500. 800. 600.

- ¿A quién has…?

- A Voldemort – respondió ella sin darle tiempo a responder.

- ¡Eh! Con qué estabais aquí. ¿Vamos al billar o qué? – Preguntó Ginny apareciendo con los demás por uno de los laterales.

Hermione recuperó en un momento su peculiar y adorable mirada.

- ¡Vamos! Que ya tengo planeado que hacer que hagáis si gano – rio – a ver que os parece si lo hacemos así. Nos dividimos en dos grupos y el que gane hace otra partida dividiéndose en dos también, el que gane vuelve a jugar y así todo el rato hasta que sólo queden dos y gane uno.

Y así se pusieron a jugar al billar. Todos pensaban que podían hacer cuando ganaran y que era probable que eligiesen los demás. Las partidas estuvieron reñidas, más que en meter bolas se centraban en evitar que los demás las metiesen, colocando las bolas contrarias en ángulos imposibles.

- ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! – Empezó a chillar Alexa cuando metió la bola verde y después la negra tras ganar a un incrédulo Draco Malfoy.

Todos se miraron perplejos. ¿En serio acababa de pasar eso? ¿Alexa había ganado? ¿Tras meter dos bolas seguidas?

- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? – Preguntó Hermione cogiéndola en brazos.

- No sé… ¡Me lo tengo que pensar! – Sonrió la pequeña.

Tras eso se quedaron una hora más en los recreativos probando todas las máquinas posibles y descubriendo que Theo era un patoso en el de darle con el martillo a castores de madera.

Iban a volver a la feria cuando los bostezos de Alexa empezaron a llamar la atención.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Preguntó Hermione arrullándola.

- No. Estoy cansada… Mamá me ha despertado muy pronto – respondió la pequeña.

- Leona, volvamos a casa entonces – dijo Blaise, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se sentía al decir "a casa" en aquella situación – siempre podemos volver otro día, ¿no?

La castaña sonrió, le pasó a Alexa a Harry y se dispuso a llamar a la compañía de taxis y a Lupin.

- Pasemos un momento por el super a comprar las cosas de Nana – dijo – el taxi llegará en unos veinte minutos.

* * *

¡Ya estoy aquí! He decidido que a partir de ahora publicaré los Domingos en ambos fics (este y el servmione), ya que con el curro y demás se me hace muy pesado hacerlo los Lunes. ¡Espero que no os importe!

¿Qué os parecen los bikinis? ¿A que molan? ¡Me encanta el de Hermione!

¿Draco os parece tan mono como a mi? Me dan unas ganitas de abrazarle :3

¡Dejad reviews! ¡Y no olvidéis pasaros por mi otro fic!

**SALESIA** Como siempre, agradezco tus resúmenes. Y ale, ya tienes los bikinis ahí jijijiji

**Mareliz Luna** ¡^^! Ya habéis tenido el "desfile" y la babosería de los chicos jajajaja


	7. Nuevos contrincantes

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

- ¡Esto es inconcebible! – Bramaba Lucius en su habitación – Snape, o haces algo con esa maldita vieja o…

- ¿O qué Lucius? – Preguntó un Snape ya cansado de las quejas del rubio - ¿vas a comértela? ¿Vas a lanzarle un crucio sin magia? ¿Qué? A ver si entiendes de una maldita vez nuestra posición.

Lucius lanzó su puño contra la pared y la mano crujió estrepitosamente.

- ¿¡Qué coño haces maldito inconsciente!? – Chilló Snape cogiéndole la mano mientras Narcissa los miraba aterrada.

- ¡Prefiero estar muerto que bajo las normas de esa maldita sangre sucia! – Respondió furioso el rubio.

Snape convirtió sus labios en una fina línea.

- ¿Y si tan muerto quieres estar por qué no te entregas a esos muggles que te buscan y que te maten ellos? – Preguntó con veneno en la voz – te recuerdo que a quien más buscan es a ti, Draco y Narcissa son simples extensiones de tu persona. ¡Es a ti a quién quieren! ¡Por ti estamos en esta situación!

Lucius le miro de la forma más fría que pudo, sin demostrar la ira que le crecía por dentro al escuchar a Snape diciendo esas verdades. Finalmente echó a Narcissa y Snape de la habitación y se quedó sentado en la cama.

- Tranquila Narcissa, ya verás cómo se le pasará – consolaba Snape a la mujer mientras bajaban las escaleras sin rumbo fijo.

- No, si eso lo sé – rio sin ganas la mujer.

- ¡Ei! – Chilló Claire cuando estaban en el vestíbulo.

Se giraron y vieron a la mujer bajando las escaleras de tres en tres.

- ¿Os apetece hacer algo? – Preguntó cuándo les alcanzó.

- ¿Algo? – Inquirió Narcissa.

- Sí. Me aburro – sonrió Claire.

- ¿No cree que somos un poco mayores para jueguecitos? – Preguntó Snape con mal tono.

La morena le miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuándo ser adulto es sinónimo de ser un aburrido amargado?

- Debería ser sinónimo de ser respetuosa – respondió molesto el exprofesor, recibiendo como respuesta unas muecas imitatorias por parte de la prima – parece que la señorita Granger tiene razón, quizá su cerebro sea el de una niña pequeña – aseguró.

- ¿Y qué si lo es? – Preguntó Claire caminando hacia el salón, en donde ya estaban Lupin, Tonks y Mcgonagall – al menos no tengo cara de pasa – añadió tirándose al sofá – ahora en serio, ¿os hace una película? Hay de todo tipo: tristes, cómicas, alegres, de amor, de aventuras…

Narcissa se sentó en otro sofá mientras miraba curiosa a Claire. A pesar de ser sólo un poco más joven que ella se la veía tan jovial. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Y por qué estaba sin pareja? ¿Acaso era mala en la cama? ¿No obedecía bien las órdenes? Maleducada era un rato, sin embargo al estar con ella en la misma sala podía notar una oleada de algo agradable atravesándola.

- ¿Qué os parece si vemos "La vida es bella"? Es muy bonita… - Propuso Claire.

- ¿De qué va? – Preguntó Narcissa.

- Bueno. Está ubicada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y esas cosas… Aunque no se centra mucho en ese tema – respondió vagamente la morena.

Narcissa miró a Snape y él alzó los hombros indiferentemente, así que Claire cogió el mando y busco en el disco duro externo, que estaba conectado a la televisión, la película mencionada.

A cada minuto de metraje Narcissa sentía su corazón empequeñecer. ¿Por qué había elegido aquella película? ¿Era una casualidad que la situación allí mostrada se pudiese extrapolar a lo que estaba viviendo el mundo mágico hace apenas unos días (Voldemort y los suyos los nazis y los muggles los judíos)? ¿Acaso pretendía castigarla? ¿Quería hacerle más daño con la situación? ¿Acaso esa tal Claire pensaba que a ella no le importaban los muertos muggles? ¿De verdad todo el mundo la veía de una forma tan perversa?

No sabía por qué se hacía esas preguntas, estaba claro. Ella era Narcissa Malfoy, mujer de Lucius Malfoy, uno de los peores mortífagos y mago orgullosísimo de su sangre. Estaba implícito que para estar con alguien así debía odiar a los muggles, a los sangre sucia e incluso a los mestizos… Si pudieran ver en su cabeza todo lo que había tenido que aguantar para mantener a su pequeño bebé con vida… Pero ya estaba acostumbrada al odio, demasiado. Un odio que ella nunca luchó por eliminar, sólo dejó que creciera y creciera a la sombra de los actos de su esposo.

El prefinal de la película, antes de que los llamados americanos salvasen a todos, le dejó un sabor tan amargo en la boca que no pudo evitar que una lágrima surcara su mejilla. Lágrima que limpió inmediata y discretamente antes de salir disparada hacia la habitación de su hijo, ya que no quería que Lucius la viera en ese estado.

- ¿Contenta? – Preguntó Snape furioso antes de seguirla.

- ¿No crees que te has pasado? – Preguntó Lupin en tono serio.

Claire alzó los hombros.

- Le guste o no, necesitaba una hostia de este tipo – respondió de forma simple.

El teléfono de Lupin sonó y al ver que la llamada era de Hermione lo cogió preocupado. Su expresión se aligeró cuando supo el motivo de su llamada.

- Parece que nos vamos a quedar solos con los de ahí arriba – anunció al volver al comedor.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó Tonks.

- Se quedan por allí a comer. Parece que Malfoy y los demás se están portando bastante bien – respondió sonriente.

- ¿En serio no se han matado aún? – Bromeo Claire levantándose – Nana, ¿has hecho la comida ya? – Preguntó desde la puerta acristalada.

- Estoy en ello, niña Claire. ¿Por? ¿Quiere algo en especial? – Preguntó la mujer desde la cocina.

- Hermione y los demás no vienen a comer, así que sólo estaremos nosotros y esos rancios – respondió.

- No les llame así, niña Claire – la regañó Nana, recibiendo como respuesta una rodada de ojos – y no se preocupe por la comida, puedo guardar lo que sobre para la noche.

Escasa media hora después Nana y Joseph estaban llamando a los invitados a comer.

- ¿Por qué mi hijo y los demás no han vuelto? – Preguntó Lucius amargamente.

- Los han secuestrado. ¡No! Les ha caído una bomba encima. ¡No, espera! Les ha atropellado un tráiler. ¡No, mejor! Un piano se les ha caído encima… - respondió con sorna Claire - ¿dónde crees que están? Pues distrayéndose un rato de estar aquí encerrados… - añadió rodando los ojos.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – Inquirió Lucius levantándose amenazantemente.

Claire le siguió con una risita malévola.

- ¿Yo? La prima de la chica que os está salvando el puto culo – recordó.

Lupin tosió para llamar la atención.

- ¿Qué tal si os comportáis y comemos en paz? – Propuso en tono calmado.

Ambos obedecieron a mala gana y continuaron comiendo, pero de vez en cuanto se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio y furia, de esas de "si las miradas matasen…"

Los demás se miraban desesperados. No había bastante con las constantes peleas entre Hermione y Draco, ahora se les habían unido esos dos.

…

- Odio este caminito – se quejaba Ginny – incluso con magia nos hacías venir andando.

- Con lo divertido que es caminar por estos parajes – reía la castaña.

Iban turnándose a la pequeña Alexa, que ya estaba más que roque, y las bolsas para no cargarse demasiado. Hermione se acercó a Draco para recogerla y se lo quedó mirando, viendo la mirada cada vez más triste del joven.

- ¿Sabes que no tienes que fingir, verdad? – Preguntó en un susurro que sólo pudo escuchar él.

- No es tan fácil, Granger…

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso temes que tu padre te haga algo a ti? ¿O que le haga algo a tu madre?

La tensión inmediata de la mandíbula del chico le dio la respuesta.

- Aquí no os puede hacer nada – sonrió acercándose más a él – y si os hace algo… Le damos una patada en el culo y lo mandamos al desván a dormir – añadió intentando mantener un tono de broma.

Draco la miró aún más desolado.

- No es tan fácil… - susurró aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

Hermione suspiró.

- Que sepas que el secreto sigue guardado – dijo en un tono más elevado, aunque igualmente sólo lo escuchó el muchacho.

Draco no se lo creía. En una mañana había pasado de odiarlos a todos a… ¿Llevarse bien? ¿Tenerles estima? No podía decir que fueran amigos ni nada parecido, pero podían estar en el mismo lugar sin sentir ganas de matarse. ¿Y qué le pasaba a la rata sabia? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en hacer que disfrutasen de algo muggle? ¿Quería demostrarles que no hacía falta magia para divertirse? ¿Era algún tipo de prueba?

Llegaron la casa y se pararon a escasos metros, aun cubiertos por el bosque. Todos suspiraron, sabían que venía ahora. Tenían que fingir que no se lo habían pasado bien, que se odiaban a muerte, que para el rubio y sus amigos eso había sido una auténtica tortura… Durante el camino Blaise y Theo habían dejado claro que imitarían lo que hiciera el rubio, pese a que Zabini aseguró que seguiría llamando "leona" a Hermione y continuaría con su travieso carácter.

Entraron en silencio al vestíbulo y se encontraron a todos los demás en el salón.

- ¿Ya habéis vuelto? – Preguntó Claire en tono malhumorado.

- No, somos fantasmas – respondió Hermione con obviedad mientras colocaba mejor a la durmiente Alexa en su espalda – voy a meter a esta gorda en la cama.

- Te dejo tus cosas en tu habitación – sonrió Ginny.

Narcissa, Lucius y Snape se acercaron a Draco, que seguía con un semblante frío e inexpresivo.

- Os he comprado unas tonterías de estas – anunció el rubio mostrando sus bolsas.

- Si no hay más remedio… - dijo molesta Narcissa cogiendo algunas y empezando a subir hacia su habitación, seguida por el resto del grupo de refugiados.

Snape estaba subiendo a su habitación a dejar las estúpidas prendas que Draco había comprado cuando se quedó petrificado viendo la escena que ocurría en el cuarto de Alexa. Hermione le estaba poniendo el pijama con sumo cuidado, para evitar despertarla, mientras tarareaba una hermosa melodía en tono bajo, que elevaba si la pequeña hacía amago de despertarse. ¿Había visto alguna vez una imagen tan angelical? Lo dudaba.

La castaña se giró y lo vio mirándolas pasmado. Salió de puntitas de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, profesor Snape? – Preguntó.

- Ya no soy profesor de nadie, señorita Granger – le recordó él.

La castaña se sonrojo levemente.

- Lo siento. Estoy tan acostumbrada a llamarle así que me cuesta cambiar el chip – explicó haciendo como que pulsaba un botón imaginario en su cabeza - ¿le gusta lo que ha comprado Malfoy?

Snape miró el interior de las bolsas con desdén.

- Quizá, no sé. Lo veo una pérdida de tiempo, no es que lo vaya a usar ni nada que se le parezca… - confesó.

- Oh. Pues yo creo que sería divertido que todos lo usasen – sonrió la castaña.

El exprofesor la miró entornando los ojos.

- ¿No se supone que usted debería de odiarme? – Preguntó molesto – le recuerdo que fui yo quien mató a…

- Sé que debe de haber algo más – le interrumpió Hermione mostrando decisión – no sé el qué, ni si es bueno o malo, pero hay algo más.

- ¿Y cómo sabe eso?

- Lo sé. Luna también lo ha notado. Los demás no, quizá porque están cegados pero nosotras dos sí. Al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loca pero cuando lo hablé con ella vi que no…

- ¿Y no me va a preguntar qué es?

Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Acaso me lo explicaría?

- No.

- Pues entonces no gastaré saliva preguntando. Sólo espero que cuando se encuentre lo suficientemente a gusto nos lo cuente…

- ¿Nos?

- A todos, sobre todo a Harry. Está muy confuso, cree que fue su culpa…

- ¿El qué? ¿La muerte de Dumbledore?

- Si, no, no sé. Pero desde que vio sus recuerdos en las clases de oclumancia es como otro… Se dio cuenta de que su padre no era tan bueno como todo el mundo le había hecho creer… Y empezó a culparse por todas las cosas que le había dicho…

- ¿Piensa que me fui al lado oscuro por él? – Preguntó confuso Snape.

Hermione alzó los hombros.

- No entiendo muy bien que hay dentro de su cabeza. Cuando quiere hablar sólo divaga. Creo que ni él entiende lo que siente respecto a… usted… - confesó – aunque creo que estamos todos igual.

Snape miró a la joven, quién se revolvía incómoda, y por unos instantes sintió pena por tenerla así.

- Me pensaré el usar estas cosas… - susurró antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Hermione se quedó mirando sorprendida la puerta de la habitación de Snape. No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Snape diciendo que iba a pensar el usar un bañador? No se lo podía imaginar por mucho que lo intentaba. ¿Cómo sería el cuerpo del profesor? ¿Tendría músculo? ¿Sería más bien delgado? Al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a guardar lo que había comprado.

…

- ¿Le gusta lo que he comprado, madre? – Preguntaba educadamente Draco mientras Narcissa veía las prendas.

- Si, hijo. Sobre todo este traje de baño – respondió sin sonreír mucho.

- La verdad es que eso lo eligió Granger… - confesó el rubio.

Narcissa miró a su hijo ceñuda y luego volvió a observar el bañador, que se notaba que estaba hecho para una mujer madura pero que seguía conservando toques de sensualidad.

- Parece que esa hija de muggles tiene buen gusto… - susurró doblando las prendas y guardándolas en un cajón.

- ¿Y a usted, padre?

- Son simples trozos de tela – espetó este molesto.

….

Eran las ocho de la tarde y estaban todos en el salón. Claire y Lucius se estaban peleando, como no, mientras los demás intentaban poner orden.

- ¡No puedo creer que tenga que aguantar estos atrevimientos! – Bramaba Lucius ignorando las peticiones de su mujer, que le recordaba que había una niña pequeña durmiendo por encima de sus cabezas - ¡Yo soy Lucius Malfoy maldita muggle!

- ¡Oh, sí! Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy… - se burlaba Claire – como si eso te estuviera ayudando ahora mismo.

Hermione y Draco se miraban martirizados y luego miraban a los demás. ¿Ellos se ponían tan insoportables también cuando discutían? Ojalá los de la orden no se hubieran ido ya…

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! – Ordenó Lucius.

- ¡JA! ¿Acaso piensas que voy a hacerle caso a un capuuuullo como tú? ¡Súbete a un árbol y haz el pino-puente! - Se defendía la morena.

- ¿¡Cómo osas faltarme así al respeto!? – Chilló el rubio acercándose a ella.

- Yo hago lo que me sale del coño – respondió ella sin tapujos.

Las respuestas de Claire y las expresiones de Lucius estaban provocando reacciones más que dispares: Theo, Draco, Snape, Luna y Narcissa se mantenían serios mientras los demás luchaban por controlar la risa.

- ¡Eres una maldita muggle maleducada! ¡El día que recupere mi magia te lanzaré tal cantidad de crucios que rogarás que te mate! – Exclamaba el rubio.

- ¡Uy, si, Satanás que miedo me das! **(n/a: para quien no lo conozca, es una expresión que usaban los "payasos de la tele" en la película "había una vez un circo")**.

- ¡Maldita…!

Claro bufó y sin previo aviso se acercó a él, alegrándose al notar que sólo era unos centímetros más baja que él.

- ¿Maldita qué? – Le reclamó - ¿acaso piensas pegarme? ¿Vas a darme una hostia señor soy-un-ricachón-al-que-no-quiere-ayudar-ni-su-prop ia-familia?

Lucius empezó a notar como los brazos le temblaban y cerró la mano hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- ¿No sería mejor que los detuviésemos? – Preguntó Harry en un susurro.

- ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Quieres que Claire te muerda o qué? – Le contradijo Hermione – no es ninguna niña y si a ese se le ocurre intentar algo ten por seguro que se defenderá.

Malfoy padre miraba a Claire como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar. ¿Quién se creía que era esa maldita mujer? ¿Cómo se atrevía a plantarle cara de aquella forma? ¡Era una desfachatez! Si tuviera su magia vería como se lo hacía pagar una y otra vez.

- ¿¡Qué pasa, chalado!? – Chilló Claire para sacar de su sopor al rubio - ¿Demasiado acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que el señorito dice?

Las cosas estaban poniéndose más feas. Hermione y cía ya habían visto a Claire descontrolada y agresiva y sabían que si la cosa iba más allá podía ser peligroso, pero interponerse en medio también podía serlo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Blaise cuando Draco quiso levantarse y él le agarró del brazo inmediatamente.

- ¡Jodida puta muggle! – Exclamó Malfoy padre.

Lucius fue a levantar su mano pero Claire fue más rápida. Lo agarró por la muñeca, le dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la rodilla que le hizo arrodillarse, llevó su brazo a la espalda, retorciéndoselo, y le agarró por la nuca con la otra mano.

- No. Soy. Una. De. Tus. Jodidas. Esclavas. Ni. Nada. Que. Se. Le. Parezca. Así. Que. Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. Volver. A. Levantarme. La. Mano. A. Mí. Ni. A. Nadie. De. Los. Que. Hay. Aquí. ¿Entiendes? – Palabreó con veneno.

Todos tragaron saliva ante el acto. Lucius estaba como petrificado en el suelo. ¡Wow! ¡Lucius Malfoy petrificado! Para grabarlo en vídeo…

- Claire… - la llamó Hermione – ya vale, ¿no? – pidió.

La morena miró a su prima y su mirada se tranquilizó, soltando a Lucius momentos después.

El hombre se levantó trastabillando y la miró furioso frotándose la muñeca. La condenada tenía fuerza y cojones. Iba a decirle algo de nuevo pero justo en ese escucharon un tintineo proveniente de las escaleras que hizo que todos se callaran y se sentaran en sus posiciones correctamente. Lucius se sentó casi obligado por la mirada crítica de Snape.

* * *

¿Qué tal os ha parecido este séptimo capítulo? ¿Os encanta tanto como a mí esta Claire? Creo que me he enamorado jijijijijijiji Lucius... que mal lo vas a pasar como sigas así jajajajaja

**MizarCullen **¿A qué si? Es una auténtica ricura _

**SALESIA** Como siempre, gracias por tu comentario _ Y estoy segura de que la idea de Alexa os gustará a tod s, tiene una mente muy perversilla jajajajaja

¡Lectores! ¿Qué es esto de tan pocas reviews? ¡Un poquito de por favor! Que no tardaríais ni dos minutos en comentar y así al menos sé lo que pensáis :) Además, que ver coments en tus fics siempre es una alegría ^^

Y si os gustan los Sevmione, tenéis mi otro fic para disfrutar ^^


	8. Apuesta y disfraces

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Alexa entró campante por la puerta, con su pijama blanco con ositos negros, un gracioso collar con cascabel y una enorme y perversa sonrisita, propia de los niños pequeños cuando planean una travesura.

- Ay no… - susurró Hermione percatándose de la misma y llamando la atención de los demás.

La pequeña rodeo los sofás saltando y se subió a la mesa de café, en donde continuó dando pequeños saltitos.

- Ay no… - repitió la castaña.

Los saltitos de la pequeña y su sonrisa se incrementaron y unos segundos después dejó de saltar.

- Ya sé que vais a tener que hacer – ronroneo con voz traviesa.

Hermione miró al cielo, como pidiendo ayuda, mientras los saltitos de la pequeña volvían.

- ¿Hacer? – Preguntó confundida Claire.

- Les he ganado jugando al billar… Así que ahora… - explicó Alexa aumentando sus maneras de niña traviesa.

Claire soltó una carcajada.

- Ya podéis ir haciendo testamento – aseguró mirando a los adolescentes.

- A ver… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Preguntó Ginny con algo de miedo en la voz.

- Os vais a tener que disfrazar – canturreó la pequeña – peeeero no de cualquier cosa… Os disfrazaréis de lo que yo diga – añadió.

- Vamos a morir… - lloriqueó la castaña escondiéndose en el regazo de Luna, que miraba embelesada a la pequeña.

- ¿Y de qué quieres que nos disfracemos? – Preguntó la rubia soñadora.

Alexa empezó a moverse juguetona sobre la mesa mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisita.

- Pueeeees…. Tú tienes que disfrazarte de Theo y él de ti, Harry de Ginny y Ginny de Harry, Hermione de Draco y Draco de Hermione y Blaise… ¡Blaise de Claire y Claire de Blaise! – explicó entusiasmada.

- Merlín… - lloriqueó Hermione escondiéndose más aún en las piernas de Luna e intentando ignorar las miradas.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa idea, enana chalada? – Preguntó Draco alzando una ceja. ¿Él disfrazado de chica? ¡Y encima de Granger!

- ¡Yo no soy una enana chalada, tontolaba del culo! – Se defendió Alexa de inmediato – los disfraces son divertidos, y estos más.

Draco tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Como se notaba que la niña era prima de la leona de Gryffindor…

- ¿Y por qué tengo que participar yo? – Preguntó Claire ceñuda – a mí no me has ganado a nada.

- Si juegas me pondré las orejitas de conejo y dejaré que me hagas fotos – respondió seria Alexa, como si supiera el punto débil de Claire.

La morena se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

- Eso no es justo, estás demasiado mona con esas orejitas – lloriqueo – adorable, monísima, encantadora… ¡Juegas con mis sentimientos! – añadió fingiendo desmayarse teatralmente.

- O lo tomas o lo dejas – dijo la niña con un tono que obviamente había aprendido de su padre.

Claire miró a Blaise de arriba abajo.

- Su ropa me irá como un saco pero… si los otros no tienen inconveniente vale – aceptó.

- A mí tampoco me importa – susurró Luna mirando disimuladamente a Theo.

- Por mí no hay problema – rio Ginny.

- Yo supongo que tampoco me voy a morir, parece divertido – sonrió Blaise mirando a su "compinche pervertida".

A Ron se le cruzó una sonrisa por la cara, se había librado.

- No creas que te vas a librar de esto – sonrió Alexa – tú tienes que disfrazarte de… ¡Clair enfermera sexy! Seguro que Claire tiene un disfraz de esos por ahí – rio malvadamente.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? – Preguntó el chico enrojeciendo.

- Pues porque tienes que disfrazarte de chica – respondió Alexa bajando de la mesa.

Joseph entró en ese momento con un pequeño baúl en las manos.

- Por lo que he podido escuchar… Supongo que necesitarán esto – sonrió dejando el baúl en la mesa y abriéndolo para que todos pudiesen observar una gran variedad de pelucas embolsadas y varias tijeras.

Draco se miraba los dedos sin decir ni mostrar nada. ¿Cómo iba a ponerse a jugar a eso estando su padre ahí delante? ¡No podía! ¡Le era imposible pensar algo así! Ya le resultaba extraño que su padre aguantase la sola mención a dicha actividad. Le miró disimuladamente y se lo encontró observando a Claire con odio. Vaya, al parecer tenía un nuevo objetivo… Viéndolo, dudaba que se hubiese enterado de la idea.

Alexa le miró ladeando la cabeza y poniendo morritos.

- ¿Juegas? – Preguntó inocentemente.

El rubio la miró y se aguantó la sonrisa. ¿Quería él jugar? Había perdido la apuesta y un Malfoy acepta los castigos de las mismas pero no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La niña hinchó los mofletes y sin pedir permiso se le subió al regazo.

- Vaaa, juegaaa – pidió – será divertido…

Draco la miró unos segundos con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir. Miró a su madre buscando ayuda y esta le devolvió la misma confusión que tenía él mismo.

- Veeeengaaa – pidió Alexa abrazándole - ¡te daré un besito y un abrazo muy grande!

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y una media sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro.

- Si a la rata sabia no le importa… - dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Creo que te incomodará más a ti… - aseguró Hermione.

Draco la miró confuso.

- Una de las reglas del juego es que ahora tenemos que llevarnos una peluca y unas tijeras a la habitación de la persona de la que tenemos que disfrazarnos… O sea, yo a la tuya, tú a la mía y así. Y una vez allí tenemos que cortar la peluca con el peinado de esa persona, coger ropa suya y ponérnosla – explicó la castaña.

Al rubio se le descolgó la mandíbula. ¿La rata sabia en su habitación? ¿Y él en la suya?

- ¡Es muy divertido! – Exclamó la pequeña viendo como la duda crecía en el rubio – ya verás. Y si no te gusta no volvemos a jugar y punto.

Draco suspiró. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Siempre podía escudarse en la apuesta perdida…

- ¿Se puede chafardear? – Preguntó Blaise intentando animar al rubio.

- Si en los diez minutos que hay de tiempo puedes hacerlo sí – rio Claire - ¿o te pensabas que nos podíamos quedar horas en la habitación del otro?

Alexa empezó a coger tijeras y pelucas y a darle a cada cual la que le tocaba. Dudo unos instantes con las películas pelirrojas, ya que había de distintos tonos, pero acabó eligiendo la adecuada.

- Ala, ya tenéis todo. Os recuerdo que podéis poneros faldas o vestidos si los pantalones os van pequeños – sonrió con malicia - ¡A disfrazarse! – Exclamó.

- Ejem… - llamó la atención Draco – a mí se me ha prometido algo… - recodó juguetón.

La pequeña sonrió y volvió a saltar a su regazo, abrazándole suavemente por el cuello y estampándole un fuerte y duradero beso en la mejilla. Diez segundos después se separó mirándole con ojitos brillantes.

- Supongo que eso valdrá… - susurró el rubio con una media sonrisa.

- Ejem… - llamó la atención, esta vez Hermione – yo sigo esperando mi recompensa por haberte hecho la crepe… - aseguró hinchando los mofletes.

Alexa rio alegre y gateó por los sofás hasta ella, imitando el gesto que había hecho con el rubio momentos atrás.

- Eso está mejor… - sonrió la castaña.

- ¡Ahora sí! ¡A disfrazarse! – Chilló Alexa saltando al suelo - ¡Venga! ¿Esperáis a que nos den las uvas? ¡Fuera! – Reclamó al ver que los adolescentes se movían perezosamente.

Los jóvenes se miraron sobresaltados ante la repentina e intimidante postura que había adoptado la pequeña, aprendida de su padre seguramente, y salieron casi corriendo hacia las habitaciones que le tocaban.

- Espero que no husmees mucho en mis cosas, rata sabia – le dijo Draco a Hermione, sin malicia alguna, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Y correr riesgo de envenenarme? – Se burló ella – y como sé que tú seguramente husmearás, te voy diciendo ya que no vas a encontrar nada reseñable.

La castaña se metió en el cuarto del rubio y suspiro. Alexa y sus ideas de bombero.

Miró el cuarto del chico y una parte de ella se alegró al ver que había "tomado posesión" de él. Algunas prendas en la cama, unos zapatos desperdigados ante la cómoda, libros propios en una de las estanterías… Parece que la decoración le había hecho sentirse cómodo.

Recordó cuando la última noche en la Madriguera había llamado a Claire dándole instrucciones para los cuartos de Draco, Luna y Snape. Sabía más o menos los gustos de cada uno así que intentó que sus habitaciones fueran lo más parecido a su "casa". Lamentablemente del resto no sabía mucho así que les creó habitaciones simples, con el tono verde siempre presente, para darles la oportunidad de personalizarlas a su manera.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso manos a la obra. Se hizo un moño aplastado en la cabeza, colocando después la rejilla base de la peluca y la misma peluca después. Se metió en el baño y, mirándose al espejo, empezó a adaptar el peinado al del rubio. No le costó mucho: pelo entre corto y media melena, con flequillo abierto y todo con un aspecto revuelvo y cuidado. Se sorprendió a sí misma, no sabía que se había fijado tanto en el peinado del rubio… Aunque habiendo "convivido" con él tantos años seguro que era inevitable.

Abrió los cajones y empezó a rebuscar algo que le gustase lo suficiente para ponérselo. Como no, el señorito hurón sólo tenía pantalones negros y azul oscuro y camisas negras y blancas. ¿Acaso no tenía más repertorio?

Buscó en otros cajones y encontró ropa de otro estilo: algunas camisas morado oscuro, rojas, verde oscuro… Y pantalones tejanos, algunos cortos pero largos por lo general. ¿Ese tío no se había enterado de que estaban en algo llamado verano?

Se resignó y escogió un pantalón tejano negro y una camisa de manga corta negra también. Miró entre los cinturones, todos con hebillas muy Slytherin, y cogió uno negro también. Merlín, ni que fuera de luto…

….

El rubio rio sin evitarlo. Draco Malfoy en la habitación de Hermione Granger obligado a disfrazarse de ella. Aquella situación era cuanto menos graciosa.

Observó curioso la decoración de la habitación y sonrió. Las paredes tenían la mitad inferior forrada con madera rojiza y la superior era totalmente blanca, al igual que el techo. En esa blancura había diversos dibujos: unos gatitos negros, unas hadas mirándolos desde una media luna, unas flores… Todo en siluetas negras y resaltadas. La enorme ventana, que daba a un pequeño balcón, estaba protegida con unas suaves cortinas color rosa pálido.

El tema de muebles era similar al de su habitación: una cama con dosel y sábanas rojas y blancas, una cómoda marrón, un armario con un toque beis, un escritorio negro acompañado de una silla reclinable entre marrón y roja… Todo sobre un suelo de hermoso parquet marrón claroscuro.

Curioso. Esperaba mucho más rojo Gryffindor.

Sacó la peluca de su envoltorio y se la quedó mirando, agradeciendo su suerte, La peluca tenía casi el mismo peinado alborotado e irreverente de la castaña, sólo tenía que cortarla un poco. Bien.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a cortar pacientemente los mechones que sobraban. Guardó lo sobrante en la bolsa y se puso a abrir cajones. ¿Qué podía ponerse? El cuerpo de la castaña era muy pequeño y dudaba que cualquier ropa que pudiese haber le cupiese. Para su suerte, de nuevo y seguramente gracias a algún ángel de la guarda que Merlín había enviado a ayudarle, encontró un pantalón pirata tejano nada ceñido y una camiseta de tirantes marrón con un bonito gato blanco durmiendo en el centro del pecho. Volvió a mirar las paredes y rebuscó en algunas camisetas más. Muchas llevaban gatos así que imaginó que a la castaña le gustaban. ¡Y Merlín sabe que debían encantarle, sobre todo para tener a esa bola de pelo que tenía como mascota! Que por cierto. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito gato?

Su cara creo una enorme sonrisa cuando abrió el último cajón y se lo encontró lleno de prendas íntimas. Pasó la mano por encima, notando que todas estaban hechas con un material muy suave, y cogió algunas prendas. Gatitos, lacitos, puntitos, ositos… Todo muy infantil. Lo cerró frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez estaba más molesto. ¿Acaso la rata sabia era bipolar?

Se imaginó con la ropa que había elegido puesta y le entró un ataque de risa. Su padre le iba a matar, seguro, pero una apuesta era una apuesta. Y no iba a dejar que aquella enana atrevida le dijera que era un cobardica o algo así.

Se puso la ropa y la peluca y se miró al espejo, intentando contener la risa, mientras acomodaba el pelo. Los pantalones le quedaban increíblemente ajustados, aunque podía moverse con libertad, y en su caso actuaban casi como bermudas más que como piratas; y la camiseta marcaba todo su torso. Se le hizo raro, nunca había llevado camisas de tirantes.

Tuvo que ponerse las chanclas que había comprado ya que obviamente era imposible que cualquier calzado de la muchacha le entrase. Observó un poco más lo que le rodeaba. Había libros, muchos libros, de muchos géneros y se sintió un poco aliviado. La rata de biblioteca seguía ahí, no sabía dónde estaba escondida entre tanta picardía que mostraba la castaña pero ahí estaba. Quizá sólo se convertía en comelibros en Hogwarts y el resto del tiempo era una chica normal…

…..

Theo miraba maravillado la habitación de Luna. Flores, plantas, hadas, estrellas… ¿Eso lo había montado todo Granger? Miró el escritorio y algo le llamó la atención. Una línea de figuras como de barro descansaban sobre la madera. Estaban deformes, así que no podía saber que era, pero estaba claro que Lovegood estaba intentando hacer algo y no le salía. Él era bueno en las manualidades… Podría ofrecerle su ayuda y quizá ella se lo agradecería con una de sus enormes sonrisas seguidas por una pequeña tanda de besos y… Sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que se estaba imaginando y sacudió la cabeza varios segundos hasta que consiguió expulsar las imágenes. ¡Theo dominado por las hormonas, no podía ser!

Abrió la cajonera y sacó sin mirar unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta sin mangas azul celeste. Tras ponérselo todo y comprobar que podía moverse bien se puso a trabajar con la peluca, alegrándose de haberse fijado tanto en cada centímetro de Luna.

….

Ron y Blaise estaban en el cuarto de Claire, todo decorado con tonos ocres y amarillentos.

- ¡Esto es una maldita locura! – Lloraba el pelirrojo mientras miraba el traje que había sacado del armario de la joven – yo no quiero ponerme esto…

- Vamos, comadreja – se burlaba Blaise buscando algo en los cajones – una apuesta es una apuesta.

- ¡Tú calla, Zabini!

- Va, me pongo yo también una falda o un vestido – rio compadeciéndose del pobre infeliz.

- No necesito tu piedad – bufó Ron sentándose en la cama y empezando a desvestirse – sólo quiero acabar con esto y punto.

El moreno se carcajeo y siguió buscando. A los pocos segundos encontró algo que le llamó la atención: una preciosa camisa larga sin mangas de un color amarillo suave, que podía pasar por un vestido perfectamente, y unos pantalones cortos y anchos color marrón.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo que hacerle nada a su peluca, el peinado y la longitud de las mismas era exactamente igual al cabello de Claire.

….

Luna caminaba por la habitación de Nott observando cada detalle que se denotara que era suyo: un libro y un vaso de agua en la mesilla, una toalla colgada en el gancho de la puerta, las mantas revueltas,…

Su vista se clavó sobre la camiseta azul oscuro que había sobre la cama. Al cogerla notó inmediatamente que era la que el muchacho usaba para dormir y una bobalicona sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Corrió hacia la cajonera y cogió el primer pantalón que encontró, uno negro informal.

Cuando tuvo todo listo se quedó mirándose al espejo como una idiota, parecía Nott de verdad.

Luna sabía que le estaba pasando, le habían hablado mucho de esos sentimientos y había visto los mismos "síntomas" en otras personas. Sabía que Nott no era malo, por mucho que intentase poner ante él ese muro con el que siempre intimidaba a la gente, y por el mismo motivo no tenía miedo de acercarse a él como le pasaba a muchos otros. Nott despertaba en ella unas sensaciones tan agradables como desconocidas. Cada sonrisa le llenaba el corazón, sobre todo si ella la había provocado, y su risa era música para sus oídos.

Sí, estaba decidida. Haría su mayor esfuerzo para sacarle de ese abismo en el que su propia familia le había metido, conseguiría traspasar ese "corazón de hielo" e inundarlo con toda la calidad de la que disponía.

…

- ¡Harry, eso no! – Le regañaba Ginny - ¿quieres romperme mi vestido favorito o qué?

- Ginny, lo siento. Pero no sé qué otra cosa puedo ponerme – se quejó él – ninguno de tus pantalones me cabría ni soñándolo… Tienes un cuerpo tan pequeño y bonito… - susurró acercándose a ella.

- H-Harry… - tartamudeo ella dejando que el muchacho la rodease con sus brazos – tenemos que…

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios del niño que vivió la silenciaron. Suspiró entre besos para soltar la ropa que tenía en las manos y aferrarse al cuello de su novio.

Un gemido salió de los labios de ella cuando él viajó hasta su oreja y empezó a juguetear con su lóbulo.

- H-H-Harr-rr-rr-y – tartamudeó – la-la-la ap-p-puesta-¡ah!

- No creo que a Hermione le importase que no bajásemos – rio él bajando hasta su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Ginny tuvo que hacer uso de toda su razón para apartarlo.

- ¡No, señorito! Vamos a hacer el castigo y esta noche prometo ser tu… - se calló al ver que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó ronroneante Harry.

Ginny cogió su vestido favorito y se lo tiró a la cara.

- ¡Póntelo! – Ordenó recogiendo la ropa que se le había caído y encerrándose en el baño.

Harry rio y suspiró nervioso. Parece que los consejos de las webs que le había dejado Hermione funcionaban muy bien.

….

Claire entró a la habitación de Blaise con un ataque de risa perpetuo. Había visto la cara de ese Lucius mientras subían. ¡Todo un poema! No podía describir lo divertido que era cabrearle y sacarle de quicio. ¡Lucius Malfoy sin magia era una pasada! No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar si algún día la magia volvía pero de mientras se divertía lo suyo. No solían venir adultos a la casa con quien pelearse y quedarse tan a gusto, así que tocaba aprovechar. Aunque luego se pudiese enfrentar a una maldición de esas de las que hablaba su prima.

No necesitó mirar el cuarto del moreno, ya que ella misma se había encargado de prepararlo todo bien, así que se lanzó directa hacia la cómoda. Un pantalón verde caqui y una camisa negra de manga corta irían bien. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Era una lástima, si hubiese podido ir a su habitación un momento podría haber cogido sus pinturas corporales y adecuar su tono al del adolescente. Tendrían que conformarse con un Blaise morenito pero sin ser de color.

…...

Joseph estaba en el salón recogiendo el baúl mientras Nana les servía té a los tres que ahí quedaban y chocolate a Alexa, que se había dejado caer sobre el sofá.

Lucius seguía con la mente centrada en esa insolente mujerzuela que le había humillado ante todos. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Tenía que pensar cómo hacérselo pagar aún sin magia.

Narcissa tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se sentía histérica ante la forma en la que Claire trataba a su marido, pero por otra no podía evitar sentirse bien al ver que alguien le plantaba cara a ese diablo rubio. Y a eso se le añadía la gracia infinita que le hacía la idea de la niña. Ver a su hijo vestido de chica, y encima de Hermione Granger, seguro que iba a provocar más de una risa. Por no pensar en cómo se verían los demás.

Snape miraba fijamente a la pequeña Alexa. Tan libre, tan alegre… Cuando la vio abrazar sin aviso a Draco miró inmediatamente a Lucius, preparándose para sujetarlo si el rubio hacía algún movimiento extraño. Por suerte no pasó nada. Y esa Claire… ¡Endemoniada atrevida! Nunca, en todos los años que lo conocía, había visto a nadie enfrentarse así a Lucius. Y tenía bastante claro que la mente del patriarca de los Malfoy estaba planeando su venganza en ese mismo momento.

Alexa corrió hasta las escaleras y se paró hacia la mitad.

- ¡LLEVÁIS… YA… DIEZ… MINUTOS! ¡YA… PODÉIS… IR… SALIENDO… O… AUMENTARÉ… EL… CASTIIIGO! – Chilló con toda su capacidad pulmonar, respirando hondamente entre palabras, para asegurarse de que todos la escuchasen.

Los tres del salón se asustaron al escuchar la potencia de la voz de la niña. Tan pequeña y con un vozarrón tan enorme. Y encima con esa manía marimandona… Otra Hermione Granger en potencia.

Alexa volvió al salón, tan campante como siempre, y empezaron a escucharse puertas abrirse y cerrarse y pasos. Poco a poco empezaron a aparecer los adolescentes, excepto Hermione, en el salón, a los cuales Alexa hizo quedarse de pie ante la ventana. Todos se miraban unos a otros curiosos y divertidos.

Cada vez que miraban a Ron estallaban las risas. Un traje unos centímetros más corto y se le verían todas sus intimidades. Y esas piernas llenas de pelos… ¡Y ese pecho-lobo!

Theo se fijaba a cada rato en Luna. Llevaba su camiseta, la que usaba para dormir. ¿Por qué había elegido esa? ¿Era por qué estaba en la cama y era lo primero que había visto? No cuadraba, se notaba que estaba usada aunque fuera poco. ¿Lo había hecho a posta? ¿Significaba algo?

Claire refunfuñó algo sobre que a su disfraz le faltaba ese "toque" de color, el cual habría tenido si la hubiesen dejado ir a su cuarto.

Ginny se reía cada vez que posaba su mirada en Harry y su vestido rosa mientras se sujetaba la cintura para que los pantalones negros del chico no se le cayeran.

- ¡MIIIOOOONEEE! – Volvió a chillar la pequeña.

- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! – Escucharon decir a la castaña.

Tan distraídos estaban observándose a unos a otros, y los adultos mirándoles también, que no se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se había escondido en la pared de la puerta frontal, desde donde sólo la podía ver Alexa.

- Sal, ya – ordenó Alexa mirándola.

- Como alguien se ría de mí lo mato – advirtió la castaña antes de salir lentamente, para evitar que se le cayeran los zapatos varias tallas más grandes que los suyos.

No hubo boca que no se descolocara ante la imagen de la castaña, aunque Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Snape recuperaron su expresión en cuanto se dieron cuenta.

Hermione se había colocado la ropa de Draco de forma exquisita, con la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y el cinturón en su último agujero. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la frente y le ocultaba unas pequeñas orejitas de forma adorable.

- ¿¡Ves!? ¡Luego diréis que es culpa mía! – Se quejó Claire.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Rio Harry.

- ¿¡Cómo que de qué hablo!? ¡Mírala! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contenerme si hasta de chico está para foll…!

- ¡Claire! – Chillaron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

La morena les miró hinchando los mofletes.

- Bueno, ya me habéis entendido. ¡Y no es justo! – Refunfuñó - ¿o acaso no pensáis igual?

- Tengo que reconocer que este Draco Granger está muy bien – rio Blaise.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione y la miró de lado.

- ¿Soy yo o tienes menos tetas? – Preguntó, atrayendo las miradas de todos hacia esa parte de su anatomía.

- ¡G-G-Ginevra! – Tartamudeó la castaña tapándose – creo que te estás mezclando demasiado con Claire.

- Ya, ya… Ahora toda la culpa es mía. La gente es una pervertida, cuuulpa mía. Una adolescente tiene las hormonas revolucionadas, cuuulpa mía. Hay guerras en el mundo, cuuulpa mía también – se quejó la morena – ahora en serio, ¿por qué tienes menos tetas?

- ¿¡Queréis dejar de decir eso!? – Pidió Hermione.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – Preguntó Ginny acercándose y mirando por el escote de la camisa - sabes que eso es perjudicial, ¿verdad?

- Sólo es un rato… - refunfuñó la castaña apartándose – además, todo esto tiene que ser creíble, ¿no?

- ¡Vuelta a lo mismo de siempre! – Exclamó Claire colocándose delante suyo – ya sabemos que de las que estamos aquí eres la que más pecho tiene, no hace falta que lo recalques – bufó.

- ¿¡Ah!? ¡Yo no he recalcado nada! ¡Eso lo estás diciendo tu solita! – Se defendió Hermione – yo sólo sigo la lógica. Y la lógica dice que si me disfrazo de chico el pecho tiene que notarse lo mínimo.

- Oye… ¿De qué habláis? Me estáis poniendo nervioso con tanto "teta" y tanto "pecho" – rio Blaise.

- Se ha vendado el pecho – respondió Ginny.

- Como si no lo hiciera siempre que me disfrazo de chico – lloriqueo Hermione.

- ¡Ya basta! – Puso paz Alexa separando a las chicas – toca juzgar. Poneros en las parejas que os han tocado. Ron, tú ponte con Claire y Blaise.

- ¿Y quién se supone que va a juzgar? – Preguntó Luna.

Alexa rio.

- ¡Pues yo! Y ellos sin quieren también – respondió señalando a los otros adultos.

La pequeña empezó a mirar a los chicos de uno en uno.

- Bien, ya sé quién ha sido el que mejor que se ha disfrazado – dijo al cabo de unos largos diez minutos - ¡Felicidades, Theo! – Exclamó tirándose encima del chico, que la recibió sorprendido.

- ¿Podemos cambiarnos ya? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¿Perdona? ¡No, no! – Sonrió Alexa – tenéis que cenar así e iros a dormir así, a vuestras habitaciones claro. Ya si eso mañana les devolvéis la ropa a los demás.

Se miraron todos con los ojos abiertos y suspiraron.

- Recordadme que nunca más dejemos que intervenga en una apuesta – bromeó Hermione.

* * *

¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿La idea que ha tenido esa enana os ha gustado? Disfrazar a todos del sexo opuesto... Si es que... Niña pequeña tenía que ser XD

¿Os imaginábais que Hermione pudiese conseguir tan buenos resultados? ¡Yo me la he imaginado millones de veces así!

¿Y Harry y Ron? Que risa... ¡Me meo! XDDD

MizarCullen. Es que Claire es una pasada :D Alguien tenía que darle su merecido a ese rubiales.

Luna White 29. Pues no sé no sé. Tendréis que seguir leyendo para saber si acaba con alguien o no jajajaja

Kary Lupin. ¡Es que Claire es Claire! XD

Mareliz Luna. Siempre he pensando que Narcissa no puede ser tan cabrona como Lucius y que la única forma de que siga con él es a base de golpes o amenazas... Y si, es un Dramione, pero eso no quita que Snape pueda simpatizar con Hermione. Además, recordemos que Hermione es una adolescente hormonada y que es normal que se pregunte como estaría su profe en traje de baño, ya que siempre le ha visto con toooooda esa ropa que se pone XD Tonks y Claire seguro que van a hacer buenas migas... O a lo mejor Claire intenta ligarse a Lupin y la mata XDDDD Quien sabeeeee XD

SALESIA. ¡Gracias! Charlas tengo pensadas muchas, muchísimas. ¿Entre quién? Pues tendréis que seguir leyendo para saberlo jajajaja Y si, pobre Draco, eso de sentirse entre la espada y la pared debe ser difícil -.-

sukiony. ¡Gracias! Si, todos son muy monos, ¡aunque mi preferida es Nana! jajaajajajajaja. Lo de la pareja, ya lo he dicho, a seguir leyendo si queréis saberlo lalalala

merylune. Totalmente de acuerdo ^^

¡Dejad reviews si os ha gustado este capi! Y si no... Pues también jajajajaja.

Quizá el Domingo que viene tarde en actualizar (o quizá lo haga el Lunes) porqué de Jueves a Domingo es el Salón de Manga aquí en Barcelona (España) y bueno, como buena fan del manga y el anime tengo que ir jajajajaja. Además, de tener que hacer el reportaje para la revista en la que estoy (si queréis más detalles, meteros en mi perfil y ahí tenéis la dirección de la misma).


	9. Entrenamiento

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione despertó aquella mañana con la camisa de Draco puesta. Al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba una risa nerviosa la invadió mientras recordaba lo pasado: Alexa les había hecho estar hasta las tantas jugando a tonterías, y obviamente sin poder quitarse los disfraces, y cuando llegó a su habitación lo último que pensó fue en ponerse su pijama real. Además, no quería mentirse, la seda de la camiseta era una de las cosas más cómodas que había tocado.

Decidió chinchar un poco al rubio, por lo que se puso unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de tirantes roja y la camisa del Slytherin.

Justo estaba saliendo de su habitación cuando Draco salió de la suya.

- Esa es… ¿mi camisa? – Preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

- Sí. Es cómoda – respondió Hermione – así que, ¿sabes qué? Que me la voy a quedar – rio empezando a bajar.

- ¡Oye! ¡Pero es mi camisa! – Se quejó Draco bajando con ella.

- ¿Y? – Inquirió la castaña sonriente – te la devuelvo cuando la magia vuelva.

Cuando entraron en el comedor todos se quedaron mirando a la joven.

- ¡Potter, dile algo! – Se quejó el rubio.

Harry miró a Hermione aguantándose la risa.

- Dala por perdida, Malfoy – aseguró – a mí me ha robado ya dos… no, tres camisas.

- No es mi culpa que las camisas de chicos sean tan cómodas – se defendió Hermione.

El grupo de refugiados miraba a la castaña claramente sorprendidos.

Draco no podía creérselo. ¡Granger con su camisa! Y encima no pensaba devolvérsela… Se las iba a pagar, claro que sí. Un buen ataque de cosquillas iría bien… Se quedó parado al pensar eso. ¿Un ataque de cosquillas para castigarla? ¿En serio había pensado sólo eso? ¿Dónde habían quedado las ganas de maldecirla? Miró a la castaña y la vio desayunando tranquilamente mientras charlaba con Claire. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cómoda? Se fijó discretamente en su camisa y tuvo que tragar saliva, la seda se pegaba a la piel de la joven y marcaba toda la figura, especialmente cierto par de protuberancias que las chicas tienen en la parte alta del torso.

Narcissa luchaba con sus adentros para no ponerse a reír allí en medio, algo que sería muy impropio de ella, pero era ver a la joven Granger y no poder aguantar su rictus serio. Quien le hubiera dicho que aquella a la que llamaban rata de biblioteca sería así realmente. Robarle la ropa a su hijo…

La camiseta de su hijo le quedaba tan bien… que por un momento se los imaginó despertando juntos. ¡Alto! No, no, no. Eso no podía ser… Eso no podía ser así… ¿Por qué se había imaginado eso? Volvió a mirar en dirección a la castaña y no pudo evitar enternecerse: Granger, Alexa y Draco, los tres juntos comiendo y lanzándose bromas. Su hijo estaba tan feliz… ¿Podía existir alguna mínima posibilidad de que lo imaginado en su mente ocurriese?

Snape tampoco se lo podía creer. Quien le hubiera dicho que Hermione Granger, la rata sabia, la sabelotodo insufrible, podía tener una segunda cara como aquella. No iba a negar que era gracioso.

Lucius no acababa de creérselo. ¡La maldita sangre sucia se atrevía a hacer eso! Más de una vez iba a hacer algo pero la mirada de cierta morena le hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¡Maldita muggle! Se las iba a hacer pagar, claro que sí.

- Oye, ¿qué os parece si antes de ir a la piscina entrenamos un ratito? – Propuso Hermione.

- ¿Con el arco? – Preguntó Ginny - ¡Odio esa cosa!

- Oh, vamos Ginny. Ni que fuera una bomba… - aseguró Claire.

- ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Arco? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Ya os lo dije, no todo en el mundo se basa en las artes mágicas… - respondió Hermione misteriosamente – aquí tenemos… jueguecitos muggles muy divertidos.

Al moreno le brillaron los ojos con la forma en la que la castaña había dicho "jueguecitos".

- Enséñanoslos, ya – ordenó.

- Primero hay que desayunar – rio Hermione – además, os tenéis que poner algo más cómodo. Un chándal o unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes o algo así.

- ¿Qué diantres vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Theo.

- He pensado que podría entrenaros un poco… Ya que no tenéis magia podríais fortalecer vuestras habilidades físicas – respondió la castaña.

- Yo no necesito ningún entrenamiento, no soy ningún blandengue – espetó Draco.

- No he dicho que seas un blandengue ni nada parecido, pero la fuerza bruta no sirve de nada si no sabes usarla adecuadamente – explicó la castaña.

- ¿Y se supone que tú sabes usarla adecuadamente? – Inquirió el rubio.

La castaña le miró y sonrió de lado.

- Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente, huroncito – aseguró.

Una media hora después, tras acabar de desayunar y prepararse para el "entrenamiento", Hermione guio a todos hacia una especie de anexo de la casa, situado al lado de la piscina.

- ¡Wow! ¿Cuánto hace esto de largo? – Preguntó Blaise cuando entraron en la sala, toda forrada de corcho y con moqueta rojiza.

- Unos… 40 metros de largo por 20 de ancho, ¿no, Claire? – Respondió la castaña.

- Sí, más o menos es eso – dijo la morena mientras encendía las luces y empezaba a abrir los primeros armarios.

Los refugiados jadearon sorprendidos al ver el interior de los armarios: arcos, nunchakus, espadas, katanas, bastones,…

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con todo esto aquí, Granger? – Preguntó sorprendido Draco.

- Las armas de cuerpo a cuerpo son divertidas – aseguró ella cogiendo un arco con la estructura metálica – y saber usarlas da mucha ventaja. No todo se basa en la magia – dijo como si hablara para sí mientras tensaba la cuerda, aun sin poner flecha.

- ¿Y me tengo que creer que eres buena con esa cosa, rata sabia? – Inquirió Draco.

Hermione sonrió y le acercó una caja con pelotas de tenis, tras lo cual cogió el carcaj y se lo colgó a la espalda.

- Compruébalo – pidió alejándose unos diez metros.

Draco miró a Claire confuso, sin saber qué hacer. La morena se le acercó, cogió una pelota y la tiró hacia arriba. Medio segundo después Hermione la atravesaba con una flecha.

- Wow – exclamó Blaise mirando la flecha clavada en el corcho y la pelota.

Aprovechando la "distracción" el rubio cogió otra pelota y la tiró hacia el lado. Con un rápido movimiento la castaña cogió una flecha, la colocó en el arco, apuntó y la lanzó, atravesando la segunda pelota.

- Oh, vamos. Un poco más de dificultad – rio.

Alexa se acercó a la caja y se hizo con dos pelotas, las cuales tiró hacia lados opuestos. De nuevo con dos rápidos movimientos Hermione las atravesó antes de que cayeran al suelo **(n/a: si alguien ha visto Arrow, la escena está inspirada en el capítulo en el que conoce a Helena, La Cazadora y le está enseñando el arte del arco)**.

Harry se acercó a la caja y cogió una de las pelotas, pero en vez de tirarla estiró el brazo hacia el lado, dejando la pelotita en la palma sin cerrar la mano. De nuevo Hermione atravesaba la pelota sin rozar un milímetro de piel.

- Puedo estar así todo el día… - dijo la castaña.

- Bah, seguro que eso es fácil – aseguró Draco acercándose a ella – déjame probar.

Hermione le tendió el arco con una perversa sonrisa.

El rubio la miró altivamente mientras se colocaba en posición, pero en el momento de ir a tirar de la cuerda su expresión cambio. Todos le veían intentar tensar la cuerda pero esta no cedía ni un centímetro.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Es imposible tirar de esta maldita cosa! – Se quejó el rubio.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Malfoy, la fuerza bruta no sirve si no sabes dirigirla – recordó la castaña - ¿alguno más quiere probar? – Les preguntó a los demás.

Uno por uno fueron probando el arco y, a excepción de Claire, nadie pudo tensar la cuerda como Hermione.

- Si hacéis eso os vas a acabar haciendo daño… - advirtió Hermione cuando entre Blaise y Draco intentaban tensar el arco, cogiendo uno la cuerda y otro la estructura - ¿queréis aprender a manejarlo?

Los adolescentes asintieron y Claire y Hermione empezaron a llenar cinco cubos de agua, los cuales dejaron ante los refugiados luego.

- Primero debéis de aprender a dirigir vuestra fuerza al punto que queráis: brazo, mano, pierna… - explicó Hermione – sentaos en el suelo.

Los refugiados, excepto Narcissa, obedecieron de inmediato. Ninguno entendía porque obedecían, pero la curiosidad de saber cómo lograr manejar ese arco les ganaba, a todos.

- Tenéis que intentar darles golpes al agua con la palma de la mano – explicó Hermione sentándose ante ellos – pero debéis frenar el brazo justo cuando toquéis la superficie.

Todos la miraron confundidos y entonces la joven les hizo un ejemplo. Dobló su brazo y lo tensó, dejándolo caer fuertemente hacia el agua, pero en cuanto las almohadillas de las palmas tocaron mínimamente la superficie del líquido paró en seco y retiró la mano, provocando que sólo una gota de agua se quedase pegada en su piel.

- Hacedlo – ordenó.

Los refugiados empezaron a hacerlo pero ninguno conseguía algo parecido a Hermione. Todos acababan con la mano empapada, tras lo cual tenían que secársela y repetir.

La castaña se levantó y se acercó a Narcissa.

- A usted… Me da la sensación de que le van más los bastones – sonrió cogiendo un Jô japonés y tendiéndoselo a una sorprendida Narcissa – Claire, ¿te encargas tú? Es muy alta para mí.

La morena se acercó a la rubia y la alejó un poco del resto del grupo.

- Los bastones son fáciles de dominar – le explicó colocándose tras ella y haciendo que cogiera el bastón con las dos manos – sólo tienes que tratarlos con una extensión de ti – dijo obligándola a moverse realizando movimientos suaves en donde el bastón bailaba entre sus manos – los pies también deben trabajar para que todo funcione correctamente. Por ejemplo, el dar con un extremo hacia adelante, el mismo pie tiene que adelantarse también…

Hermione se acercó a Luna, que miraba el lugar maravillada.

- Me da que lo tuyo son los tonfas – aseguró tendiéndole dos de dichas armas – son divertidos de usar – explicó colocándoselos escondidos en el antebrazo – puedes realizar muchos movimientos de ataque y defensa – añadió haciéndolos girar habilidosamente - practica – sonrió dándoselos a Luna, quien los observó encantada - ¿y vosotros qué? – Les preguntó a Ron, Harry y Ginny.

- Katana – respondió Ginny.

- Nunchakus – dijo Harry.

- Arrojadizas – sonrió Ron.

Los tres amigos fueron a buscar sus armas, las cuales ya conocían, y empezaron a entrenar en diversos espacios del gimnasio.

- ¿Podemos? – Preguntó Alexa sonriente señalando la barra horizontal.

Hermione asintió y se acercó con la pequeña a la barra, a donde la subió inmediatamente. Inmediatamente la pequeña empezó a realizar movimientos diversos en donde demostraba una gran fuerza, sobretodo en brazos y torso, y agilidad.

La castaña se acercó al armario y cogió otro bastón.

- Claaaire – ronroneó llamando a su prima - ¿le hacemos una demostración? – Preguntó haciendo girar el bastón con las dos manos y alrededor de su cuerpo.

A la morena se le iluminaron los ojos y miró a Narcissa, quien le dejó el bastón encantada y muerta de curiosidad.

- Esto va a ser bueno – les dijo Harry a todos.

Pararon de hacer sus actividades y se quedaron mirando a las primas. Hermione se deshizo de la camisa de Draco, provocando en el chico una reacción entraña que hacía que no pudiese dejar de mirarla, mientras el tejido bajaba por su piel hasta caer al suelo.

- No me voy a contener, primita – advirtió Claire.

- Tu verás, no hay magia que pueda curarte el brazo si te lo acabo rompiendo – recordó Hermione colocándose en posición de ataque, con el bastón por delante.

Draco iba a decir algo pero en ese mismo momento Claire se lanzó contra Hermione, usando los extremos del bastón para intentar desequilibrarla, pero la castaña manejaba mejor el Jô y evitaba y devolvía cada uno de sus ataques. Giros, golpes en las extremidades, saltos… Finalmente todo acabó con una exhausta Claire en el suelo y una orgullosa Hermione encima, con el extremo del bastón en el pecho de la morena.

- Esto… no… puede… ser… - susurró la morena muerta de cansancio - ¿cómo puedes acordarte tan bien? Sólo entrenas cuando vienes…

- Se le llama memoria, querida – aseguró Hermione apartándose para que Claire pudiese levantarse.

- Espera, espera, espera, espera – las interrumpió Blaise - ¿entrenas siempre?

Claire, Alexa y Hermione se miraron entre sí sin comprender.

- Claro – respondió la castaña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Blaise, los Granger son muy buenos en las artes marciales… Bueno, y en la lucha física en general también – explicó Harry - ¿Cómo era eso de los animales, Mione?

- Cada uno de la familia se especializa en movimientos inspirados en algún animal – respondió Hermione.

- Yo soy el tigre – dijo orgullosa Claire.

- Yo el gato – sonrió la castaña.

- Yo el mono – rio Alexa.

- Espera… ¿¡Tú también!? – Preguntó sorprendido Draco.

- ¡Claro! Si empiezas desde pequeña es más divertido y fácil – respondió la pequeña.

- ¿Y eres un monito? ¡Eso quiero verlo! – Exclamó Blaise.

La rubia miró a Hermione, que se encogió de hombros.

- Ponte de pie y estira los brazos hacia los lados – le pidió Alexa a Blaise.

Cuando el moreno hizo lo que la niña le pidió esta se situó ante él y se quitó los zapatos.

- Mantente tenso o podemos caernos – ordenó.

Justo cuando Blaise asintió la niña se agarró hacia su cintura mientras respiraba hondo. Inmediatamente después empezó a trepar por el cuerpo del muchacho, tal cual fuera un mono. Primero se pegó a la camisa, luego pasó al brazo y finalmente con una simple vuelta al antebrazo se colocó sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Ves? – Sonrió orgullosa, como si hubiese coronado la cima del Everest.

Blaise miró a Hermione con la boca abierta.

- ¿Desde pequeña también te han entrenado así? – Preguntó sorprendido mientras dejaba que Alexa bajase, sin relajar el cuerpo.

- A todas – repitió la castaña – nos enseñan un poco de todo pero finalmente acabamos mejorando lo que mejor se nos da – explicó.

- ¿Y cuál es tu especialidad? – Preguntó Theo.

- Flexibilidad y agilidad – respondió la castaña – un gato – rio.

- Entonces supongo que tu fuerte es la fuerza, ¿no? – Le preguntó Blaise a Claire.

- La fuerza y velocidad – corrigió ella – además de un cuerpazo de lujo – bromeó.

- No tienes abuela ni nada… - Aseguró Hermione – bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento.

- ¿Y qué más cosas se consiguen además de la cosa del arco? – Preguntó Snape lleno de curiosidad.

Hermione sonrió y en un momento se puso a hacer el pino.

- Sabiendo controlar… la fuerza se pueden… conseguir muchas cosas – dijo manteniendo en equilibrio en aquella postura – además de… sorprender – añadió abriendo las piernas y levantando un brazo poco a poco, para mantenerse sólo con una mano – y hacer… cosas que los… demás pensarían imposibles – explicó arrugando los dedos de la mano con la que se sujetaba y separando la palma del suelo, con lo que quedó sujeta sólo por sus dedos – por no hablar… de tener control… absoluto de tu cuerpo – finalizó levantando todos los dedos a excepción del índice y el corazón.

Todos observaban con la mandíbula suelta a la joven, que se mantenía en un equilibrio perfecto mientras hacía el pino y se sujetaba con dos simples dedos. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Acaso no se rompía nada?

La castaña volvió a ponerse en la postura de pino inicial y tiró las piernas hacia atrás, quedándose en forma de puente. Con un impulso de los brazos quedo en cuclillas y con un pequeño salto se puso en pie de nuevo.

- No hay que subestimar, nunca, lo que uno puede hacer si sabe tener todo bien controlado – aseguró.

- ¿Cómo has…? ¿No te has hecho daño? – Preguntó sorprendido Draco cogiéndole la mano y mirando los dedos con los que se había sujetado.

- No. Ya te lo he dicho. Saber manejar la fuerza y dirigirla te da una gran ventaja… - respondió ella sonriendo de lado.

Pasaron cuatro horas en el gimnasio. Los hombres refugiados se centraron en el "jueguecito" del agua, como ellos lo llamaban; Claire enseñaba a Narcissa con los bastones, incluso hicieron una pequeña pelea; Harry, Ron, Ginny y Alexa iban practicando con sus propias armas; y Hermione ayudaba a Luna con los tonfas. Durante una horita Hermione les enseñó a los refugiados chicos manejar los bastones y los tonfas, pero básicamente les centró en el tema del agua, ya que todos querían tocar el arco.

Al mediodía aparecieron unos aurores que venían dispuestos a interrogar de nuevo a los refugiados, pero ante las pocas ganas de estos Hermione los convenció para que las preguntas vinieran otro día, ahora estaban entrenando. Uno de los aurores hizo un comentario algo despectivo sobre el unir entrenamiento de ese tipo con malas personas como los refugiados, acto ante el cual se ganó un bastonazo por parte de Claire, a quien el ejercicio revolucionaba hasta límites insospechados.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! – Jadeó Harry cuando acabaron – hacer esto sin magia es aún peor – rio dejándose caer sobre el suelo – mataría por una poción revitalizante.

- Anda ya, con lo divertido que es – aseguró Hermione tumbándose boca abajo – eh, tenemos que estirar si no queréis moriros de las agujetas que os entrarán.

- Toca comer, ¿no? – Preguntó Ron viendo que eran ya las dos.

Tras la comida fueron inmediatamente a la piscina. Irónicamente, Narcissa convenció a Snape y Lucius para bajar con ella, aunque fuera sólo a tomar el sol. La mujer se sentía mucho más enérgica y autosuficiente después del ejercicio, había tirado dos veces a Claire al suelo, ganándole felicitaciones por parte de ambas primas, y eso le hacía sentir como si pudiese comerse el mundo.

Fue inevitable que todos se mirasen unos a otros mientras se preparaban (crema, toallas en las tumbonas, coletas…).

Hermione miró discretamente a todos los chicos que tenía delante. Tenía que reconocerlo, tanto Lucius como Snape tenían un cuerpo de escándalo, aunque el mago oscuro era increíblemente delgado, pero Draco y Theo podían ser mucho mejores, siendo que aún eran adolescentes. El cuerpo de Blaise era demasiado para su gusto. Narcissa tenía un bonito cuerpo de "mujer mayor", con pocas estrías pese a haber tenido un hijo. ¿Cosa de magia? Evitó fijarse en las cicatrices que tuviera cualquiera.

- Mione, ¿me haces una trenza? – Preguntó Alexa, que llevaba un gracioso bañador rosado con flores azules.

La castaña se sentó a la pequeña en el regazo y empezó a peinarla pacientemente. Si ella tuviera el pelo tan lacio y manejable le haría un monumento a Merlín, pero por ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a ese arbusto que quería hacerse pasar por su cabellera.

Draco no podía quitar los ojos de Hermione. ¡Y por Merlín que no era su culpa! El cuerpo de la castaña era tan perfecto… Cualquiera diría que se estaba fijando en sus caderas, sus pechos o su culo, pero no era así. El rubio se fijaba en la forma en la que es sol se reflejaba en su piel, sus ojos y su pelo, que estaba recogido en un moño; en las arruguitas que le salían en las comisuras al sonreír; en la forma en la que mordía su labio mientras le hacía la trenza a la pequeña… También se fijó en su cuerpo, tal y como había hecho en la tienda de ropa, pero esta vez su atención se la llevaban aspectos más "íntimos".

- Listo – anunció Hermione al tener la trenza de Alexa hecha y recogida.

- ¡Al agua! – Chilló la pequeña tirándose sin cuidado a la piscina, un rectángulo de 16 por 12 metros con una profundidad que iba desde el metro y medio hasta los dos.

Narcissa, Lucius y Snape se sentaron en unas butacas que había bajo un enorme árbol, resguardados del sol.

- ¡Mione! ¿Jugamos a la guerra de torres? – Propuso Claire.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Vamos al agua y os lo enseñamos – ordenó Hermione zambulléndose.

Todos imitaron a la joven.

- Bueno y, ¿ahora qué? – Insistió el moreno.

- Ahora… - dijo Claire situándose tras Hermione - ¡Esto! – Exclamó hundiéndose y levantándose de nuevo, colocando a la castaña sobre sus hombros – venga, ya estáis tardando – rio.

Harry levantó a Ginny, Ron a Alexa, Theo a Luna y Blaise a Draco.

- ¿Y ahora? – Volvió a insistir el moreno.

- ¡A luchar! – Exclamó Alexa haciendo que Ron caminase hasta Harry y empezando a "pegar" a Ginny.

Blaise se dirigió directamente contra Claire y Hermione mientras Theo y Luna simplemente se quedaron quietos, charlando entre ellos y disfrutando del contacto.

- Sabelotodo, parece que sabes manejarte bien con el arco, pero para esto se necesita la "fuerza bruta" – dijo Draco.

- No te fíes tanto, hurón – rio ella cogiéndolo de las manos para empezar a forcejear.

Ninguno de los muchachos tenía ganas de tirar al otro, simplemente disfrutaban de estar jugando, salpicándose, bromeando… Draco incluso olvidó que a pocos metros su padre les observaba con semblante frío. Tres veces consiguió la castaña que el rubio acabará en el agua y sólo una fue al revés. También acabaron los cuatro hundidos dos veces que Draco intentó hacer caer a Hermione tirándola de lado.

- ¡Prima, lánzame! – Pidió Alexa acercándose nadando a la castaña.

- ¿Lanzar? – Preguntó curioso Draco.

Hermione se colocó en el lado de la piscina que menos cubría y acercó a Alexa a ella. La pequeña dobló las rodillas y colocó los pies en las manos de la castaña, que estaban cogidas sobre su estómago.

- ¿Preparada? – Preguntó Hermione.

Cuando Alexa asintió la castaña cogió impulso con los brazos y lanzó a Alexa hacia adelante y arriba, ayudada por el propio impulso de la pequeña al estirar las piernas. La rubita salió volando por los aires, atravesando varios metros de piscina, y cayó de nuevo en la parte más honda.

- ¡Bieeen! ¡Más! ¡Más! – Chillaba la pequeña alegremente al salir a la superficie.

- Oye rubiales, ¿tu padre es de los que se dejan llevar por los retos? – Preguntó Claire al cabo de media hora a Draco.

- Depende, a veces sí, otras no – respondió el rubio confundido.

Claire salió de la piscina, dirigiéndose hacia el matrimonio y el mago oscuro.

- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí eternamente? Ni que fuerais vampiros – se burló mirando directamente al rubio, el cual se levantó amenazantemente.

- Mira, maldita muggle. No voy a permitir que sigas tratándonos así. Nosotros somos los Malfoy, nos debes respeto – espetó furiosamente.

Claire se carcajeó.

- ¿Te piensas que me das miedo o algo así? – Preguntó irónicamente – como podrás haber comprobado soy bastante más hábil que tú – recordó.

- No me hables así, sucia bastarda – dijo él.

Claire sonrió de lado y en menos de un segundo lanzó a Lucius al suelo, colocándose rápidamente sobre él e inmovilizando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué decías que era? – Preguntó remolona.

El rubio no podía creérselo. Estaba intentando mover los brazos pero aquella maldita ejercía tanta presión que le era imposible moverlos más de un milímetro. Intentó mover las piernas o la cadera, pero era como si las extremidades de la morena tuviesen por misión estrangular su cintura. ¿Cómo podía ser que una mujer tan delgaducha tuviera tanta fuerza?

- Te he preguntado algo – Recordó Claire acercándose a él, tanto que sus alientos chocaban y su pelo cayó por ambos lados y delante de su cabeza, creando una cortina que evitaba que los demás viesen sus caras desde cualquier ángulo.

Lucius inspiró con rabia, pero toda la furia se fue cuando un olor a coco entró por sus fosas nasales. ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el tigre? – Preguntó de forma maliciosa la morena al ver que el rubio no respondía.

- Ma-maldi-maldita muggle – respondió el rubio con dificultad.

- Oh, oh. El gran Lucius Malfoy tartamudeando… Imagino que no es algo muy normal, ¿verdad? – Rio Claire - ¿Tengo que sentirme halagada?

Lucius empezó a hiperventilar mientras intentaba zafarse de nuevo, algo que se veía a la legua que era inútil. ¿Acaso ese famoso entrenamiento les daba fuerza de gigante a los muggles?

- ¿Sabes? Es una pena que seas tan absurdamente gilipollas – aseguró Claire.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó con rabia acumulada Lucius.

- Oh, vamos. Que sea tu "enemiga" no significa que no tenga ojos y me haya fijado en lo bueno que estás – respondió la mujer – si no fuera porque tienes mujer, y porque eres tan rematadamente imbécil, ya te habría atado a mi cama – rio guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Te piensas que dejaría que una muggle como tú me tocase? – Inquirió irónico el rubio.

Claire soltó una risita.

- Rubito, rubito. Nadie ha dicho que tuviera que ser voluntariamente – rio – y ahora mismo bien que te tengo pillado y no es porque tú quieras… Aunque ahora que lo pienso has dejado de moverte… ¿Te gusta estar debajo de mí, señor mago sangre pura? – Preguntó Claire acercándose un poco más y dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio a Lucius, que bufó, quien sabe si por enfado u otra cosa.

- ¡Claaaaire! – La llamó Hermione – deja ya de abusar de él – pidió viendo que el "ataque" estaba durando demasiado y temiendo las ideas que pudieran haber dentro de la cabeza de su prima.

La morena miró hacia la piscina, aunque en realidad no veía nada a causa de su pelo, y volvió a mirar a Lucius, que la observaba con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas.

- ¿Quieres que me levante? – Preguntó juguetonamente.

El rubio no podía reaccionar, estaba petrificado. Trago saliva costosamente. Claire suspiró.

- Bueno, me lo tomaré como un sí – se respondió levantándose con un ágil movimiento.

Lucius se quedó estático durante unos segundos hasta que el ruido del chapuzón de la morena le hizo volver en sí y llenarse de ira. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía esa maldita zorra a hacerle eso!? Se lamió inconscientemente el labio y gruñó. Ya estaba, no iba a aguantar a esa maldita por más tiempo. Se enfrentaría a esos malditos muggles que le rondaban pero iba a salir de aquella casa en ese mismo instante. Se metió en la casa como un rayo, seguido por Narcissa y Snape.

- ¡Me largo! – Voceó entrando en su habitación - ¡No pienso aguantar más a esa maldita! ¡No lo soporto!

- Lucius, cálmate, por favor – pidió Narcissa.

- ¿¡Qué me calme!? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¿¡Acaso no has visto lo que ha hecho!? - Bramó el rubio.

- Lucius, cálmate – ordenó Snape – ¿no puedes lidiar con el simple hecho de que una mujer te saque de quicio?

- ¿¡Simple hecho!? ¡Voy a acabar apuñalando a esa jodida muggle! – Rectificó Malfoy.

- Eso si puedes con ella – rio Snape, a quien le hacía bastante gracia ver a su ególatra amigo tan desquiciado por una simple mujer.

…..

- ¿Sabes que mi padre va a querer matarte? – Le preguntó Draco a Claire cuando los adultos entraron en la casa.

- Ni que eso me fuera a asustar – aseguró la joven dando vueltas en el agua.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para inmovilizarlo tanto rato? – Preguntó Blaise.

- Todo es dirigir la fuerza, morenito – respondió Claire – si sabes dirigirla, por muy poca que tengas, puedes lograr muchísimo más que alguien musculoso.

…

Los dos días siguientes los pasaron igual. Se levantaban a las nueve, desayunaban, entrenaban tres o cuatro horas, comían, pasaban la tarde en la piscina y/o jugando a tonterías, cenaban y dormían. Todo entre las cariñosas peleas entre Draco y Hermione y las fuertes discusiones entre Lucius y Claire, que siempre acababan con el hombre en el suelo inmovilizado.

La relación entre los muchachos había mejorado notablemente, aunque los miedos de Draco provocaban a veces que se autoexcluyera del grupo o hubiesen discusiones algo más fuertes en las que intervenían palabras mayores, aunque todos se arrepentían y perdonaban.

Las ocasiones en las que todos estaban juntos, por alguna razón que ninguno entendía, las indirectas entre Hermione y el rubio eran tan directas como poco sutiles. Todos notaban la química que se estaba formando entre ellos a base de bromas, todos excepto ellos, claro está. O quizá sí lo sabían y, por H o por B, no querían aceptar los nuevos sentimientos que estaban aflorando.

Llegó el entrenamiento del viernes y Draco, harto ya de la tontería del agua, le preguntó a Hermione si tenían que seguir con eso mucho más. De los cinco que realizaban aquel acto, Draco fue el único en llegar a igualar a Hermione, aunque en su caso todas las almohadillas quedaban empapadas. Tras él quedaba Snape, luego Blaise, luego Lucius y finalmente Theo, aunque éste no mostraba tantas ganas como los demás.

- Podemos comprobar lo que has mejorado – propuso Hermione tendiéndole el arco.

El rubio miró el artefacto con cara entre decidida y dudosa, pero cuando empezó a tensar la cuerda y vio que la podía llevar hasta la mitad sonrió.

- Parece que esa "tontería" del agua ha resultado, ¿verdad? – Rio Hermione – te enseñaré a colocarte bien.

La castaña se puso detrás del rubio e intentó alcanzar sus brazos, pero él era demasiado alto, así que optó por coger una pequeña caja metálica para subirse y usarla como escalón.

- ¿Problemas para llegar, Granger? – Preguntó perversamente Draco.

- No es precisamente mi culpa, señor hurón – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Y por alguna razón todos imaginaron que no hablaban de la altura exactamente.

- Brazo izquierdo completamente estirado, manteniendo recta la estructura – dijo Hermione colocando su mano sobre la del chico, que sujetaba la estructura metálica.

- ¿Qué tengo que mantener recto? – Bromeó el rubio.

La castaña rio y pasó su brazo derecho por delante del rubio, acariciando involuntariamente toda la extensión del mismo, para coger su mano derecha y la cuerda.

- Para tensar la cuerda tienes que reflejar parte de tu fuerza en el bíceps, que es el encargado de tensarla más o menos – explicó mostrándole al rubio como el músculo mencionado se endurecía al hacer presión.

Hermione bajó de la caja y se hizo con una flecha. Tras esto volvió a subir e imitó la posición anterior, cambiando con que ahora mantenía la flecha cogida también.

- Para apuntar tienes que centrarte en la punta de la flecha, ella dictamina donde se va a clavar – dijo Hermione – cuando estés seguro de la diana, simplemente tienes que soltar la cuerda y dejar que la flecha baile en tu otra mano. Puedes usar el índice de la mano izquierda para guiar la flecha y estabilizarla si tienes algún problema.

Hermione dejó a Draco sólo y el rubio imitó los movimientos que le había enseñado la castaña.

- Intenta darle a la diana – dijo Hermione señalando una diana que habían colocado a unos veinte metros.

Draco respiró y, tras concentrarse durante unos segundos, dejó ir la flecha, que se clavó en uno de los laterales de la diana.

- No está mal – sonrió Hermione – la primera vez que Ginny lanzó casi me quedo sin cabeza.

- ¡No es mi culpa que la maldita flecha revotase! – Se defendió la pelirroja.

El rubio se acercó a la castaña y le tendió el arco.

- Sorpréndeme – pidió con voz brillante.

Hermione sonrió de lado y se colocó donde había estado el rubio momentos antes. ¿Sorprenderle? Seguramente todos esperaban que diese en el centro pero… No, no, eso no estaba en sus planes para "sorprender". Apuntó tranquilamente la flecha y la dejó ir al segundo. Un susurró apagado llegó a sus oídos cuando su flecha se clavó justo en la flecha del rubio, atravesándola por la mitad.

- ¿Es de su gusto, señor hurón? – Preguntó orgullosamente.

Draco gruñó mientras sonreía de medio lado. Jodida sabelotodo a la que todo se le daba tan bien, incluso excitarle disimuladamente.

Aquella tarde de viernes los hombres Malfoy estaban más que agitados. Lucius no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa maldita Claire, que se empeñaba en tocarle disimuladamente cada vez que podía y se divertía provocándole y enfadándole; y Draco no podía ignorar más la hipnosis que le provocaba la castaña, se sentía tan jodidamente bien con ella.

* * *

¡He podido publicar hoy mismo! Aunque sea por la noche jajajaja. Os diré que estoy muertísima de cansancio... Tres días a tope en el Salón del Manga es algo agotador jajaja.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Interesante? ¿Os ha parecido bien la idea del entrenamiento? Me encanta imaginarme a Hermione como una experta en artes marciales y armas ^^ ¿Y las indirectas entre ella y Draco? Me encantan cuando las indirectas entran en juego jajajaja

Ya sabéis... ¡Cuántas más reviews más ilu por publicar hay, así que no os muráis por esos dos minutitos que os cuesta comentar!

MizarCullen. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te hayas reído con el anterior cap. Y espero que este te guste igual ^^

SALESIA. A mi también me da pena verlos así. Aunque ahora Narcissa se siente como más "libre" gracias a los entrenamientos. Y siguen los piques Claire-Lucius. Me encanta esa morenaza jajajaja

sukiony. Me alegra que te guste Claire. Y entre nosotras: no sé con quien acabará Claire, quizá no acaba con nadie o tiene algun novio escondido por ahí jajajaja


	10. Juegos y dominación

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Toda la casa despertó aquel sábado a causa de una serie de ruidos y maldiciones que salían de la cocina.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba empezó a reír como una loca mientras se vestía y se disponía a ir a la cocina. Por el camino se encontró con todos los demás, que la miraban confundidos.

- ¿Problemas con la tostadora, Ronald? – Bromeó al entrar y ver al pelirrojo batallando para coger una tostada recién hecha.

- ¡Esto es una tortura! ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí ser el primero? ¡Odio las cocinas muggles! – Se quejó el chico mientras cogía una tapa de olla a modo de escudo para que el aceite en el que estaba friendo unos huevos no le quemase - ¡Luego tienes que tirar todo y hacer algo tú! ¡Siempre es igual! No sé por qué te emperras en que pruebe… - refunfuñó.

- Oh, vamos, Ron. ¿Y lo divertido que es verte? – Se burló la castaña sin poder dejar de reír.

- ¡Guay! Ahora te mola torturarme. ¡Fantástico! Juntarte con ese te está haciendo daño – le reclamó el chico señalando a Malfoy.

- Ron… Llevo haciendo lo mismo desde tercero y que yo sepa antes ellos no estaban – recordó la chica – así que dudo que sea eso.

- ¡Entonces sólo puedo pensar que me odias! – Gimoteó moviéndose a un lado y tirando un cartón de leche al suelo, que por suerte no se abrió - ¿ves? Cada vez que entro en este sitio para hacer algo yo acabo fastidiándola. Un día de estos acabaré por incendiarte la casa, ya verás.

Hermione estaba apoyada en la encimera retorciéndose de risa al ver a su amigo. Una tarea tan sencilla para ella era enormemente difícil para él. ¡Ni que estuviera frente a frente con un Dragón!

Los refugiados miraban la escena sorprendidos. ¿Quién habría dicho que Hermione Granger podía ser tan retorcida y perversa?

- Mione… - la llamó Harry - ¿No crees que ya se ha cargado bastantes cosas? Vamos a quedarnos sin comida a este paso…

Hermione intentó calmarse, pero cuando Ron chilló como una nena al ser salpicado por el aceite estalló en carcajadas de nuevo.

- ¡Harry! ¿¡Ayúdame un poco, no!? – Pidió el pelirrojo – tú sabes hacer estas cosas…

El moreno se acercó a su amiga y se la quedó mirando.

- Tengo hambre, ¿lo sabías? Y creo que los demás también – anunció.

- ¡Eso! Deja ya de hacerle eso a mi pobre hermanito – se pronunció Ginny.

- ¡Tú calla, Ginny! – Exclamó entre furioso y llorica Ron – eres la primera en reírse hasta llorar.

- Oh, vamos Ron… Es que es muy divertido – aseguró conteniéndose la risa.

- En fin… Ron, largo de aquí – ordenó Hermione echando al pelirrojo del espacio de la cocina – Harry, ¿qué hacemos?

- ¡Yo quiero crepes! – Exclamó Alexa corriendo hacia Hermione y abrazándola – ¿A qué me las harás? Porque… Tú me quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

La castaña alzó una ceja.

- ¿Desde cuándo una cosa tiene que ver con la otra? – Preguntó dándole un golpecito en la cabeza a la pequeña con una cuchara de madera.

- ¡Au! – Se quejó ella sobándose la cabeza - ¡Desde que yo lo digo! Además… ¡A Draco también le gustan mucho!

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, que intentaba mantenerse serio y frío, y sonrió de medio lado.

- Entonces sois dos contra una… - suspiró - ¿Cuántas hago?

- ¡Cincuenta! – Exclamó Alexa entusiasmada.

- ¿Cincuenta? ¿Pero cuántas te quieres comer? – Preguntó la castaña.

- ¿Cincuenta? – Sonrió la niña.

Hermione suspiró y le dio un pequeño empujoncito con la cadera.

- Anda, tira para allá, tira para allá – advirtió – id poniendo la mesa y esas cosas normales que se hacen antes de comer.

Todos empezaron a moverse excepto Lucius, Narcissa, Snape y Draco.

- ¿Esperáis que os haga un mapa? – Inquirió Hermione alzando una ceja – también tenéis que ayudar.

- Yo no pienso moverme – respondió Lucius orgullosamente.

- Vale, pues no desayunas – anunció tranquilamente la castaña.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – Exclamó el rubio.

- Sí, sí… Sin comer te vas a quedar – bromeó la chica girándose – aquí no tienes elfos, así que o ayudas o… bueno… No creo que haga falta especificar…

Alexa se plantó delante de Narcissa y sin previo aviso la cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el armario de vasos.

- No llego – señaló cuando estaban delante ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Narcissa miró fijamente la mano de la pequeña, que aún se agarraba a ella, luego a la pequeña y luego al armario. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que podría decir/hacer su marido abrió las puertas y empezó a poner vasos sobre la encimera, la cantidad exacta para todos.

- Profe… - empezó a decir Hermione.

- No soy su profesor, Granger – la interrumpió Snape.

- ¡Arrghhh! – Bufó ella - ¿pues sabe qué? Que se fastidia. Así que, profesor Snape, ponga los cubiertos – ordenó.

El pocionista la miró desconcertando. ¿Granger dándole órdenes? Eso sí que era nuevo.

Draco miró a su madre, que ayudaba alegremente a Alexa mientras esta le contaba algo de un niño tonto de su clase, y luego miró a su padrino, quién tenía la mirada más descolocada de lo que había visto jamás.

- Hurón – le llamó Hermione – ven aquí y ayúdame – ordenó - ¡Ya! – Repitió en alto, haciendo que el rubio empezara a caminar hacia ella.

Lucius se quedó patidifuso viendo como todos los demás, incluido un reticente Snape, ayudaban a preparar el desayuno y la mesa.

Claire pasó por su lado y le dio un pequeño golpe con el hombro para después seguir andando contoneándose, antes de ponerse a ayudar a Potter con las tostadas.

- ¡Claire! Deja la mermelada y ponte a cortar fruta – ordenó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? La mermelada mola más… - se quejó la morena.

- Estamos hablando de desayunar, Claire… - suspiró la castaña.

- ¡Yo también hablo de eso! ¿O qué te piensas? – Refunfuñó la morena.

- Claire… contigo toooodo tiene un segundo sentido – explicó Hermione – así que la culpa es tuya.

La morena la miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Que mala imagen tenéis de mí – lloró teatralmente dejándose caer sobre Blaise - ¿tú ves lo malvados que son todos conmigo? Con lo buenecita que soy… - se quejó.

- Claaro, Claire, eres la más buena del universo, seguro – bromeó el moreno acariciándole la cabeza mientras reía.

Hermione se acercó a su prima y, cogiéndola por la oreja, la llevó hacia el trozo de encimera en donde había colocado el bol con las frutas.

- ¡Eres una…! – Empezó a decir Claire sobándose la oreja, pero al no salirle una palabra exacta simplemente bufó y empezó a cortar la fruta.

Lucius vio la escena y se fijó en el brillo que destilaba Narcissa mientras Alexa la llevaba de un lado a otro. Frunció el ceño. ¿Alguna vez la había visto sonreír así?

- Lucius – le llamó Snape – ayuda si no quieres que nos maten – ordenó tendiéndole unas cucharillas.

- ¡Yo no pienso ayudar a poner nada en esta maldita casa! – Bramó – y me da igual si me quedo sin comer – añadió largándose hacia su habitación – ni se os ocurra molestarme – le advirtió a Snape antes de desaparecer.

- Deberías darle una charla a ese capullo – le dijo Claire a Snape.

- Y usted debería ser más respetuosa para la edad que tiene – espetó ella.

- ¿Edad? ¡Ah! Yo pensaba que era una niña de dos años encerrada en el cuerpo de una adulta – bromeó ella, acto por el cual recibió una colleja por parte de Hermione - ¡Au! Deja de pegarme ya, mala prima.

- Calla y sigue con lo tuyo – ordenó la castaña preparándose para hacer las crepes en la sartén.

Escasos diez minutos después estaban todos sentados y desayunando: Hermione había hecho dos crepes para cada uno, Claire había preparado un super bol de frutas con yogur, Harry tostadas con mermelada, Ginny había cogido unos bizcochos individuales y los había rociado con siropes varios y Theo se había encargado de preparar té y café. Los demás prepararon la mesa y ayudaron a servir todo.

Estaban a medio desayunar cuando Claire dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa gimiendo de dolor.

- ¿Ya te estás desangrando? – Preguntó Hermione.

La morena giró un poco la cabeza.

- Te lo cambio – dijo.

- ¿Cambiármelo? Oh, no, ya tengo bastante con lo mío – aseguró – cógete té y vete a dormir un rato.

- Sí, mami – bromeó ella haciendo lo que había dicho Hermione.

- Como me alegro de ser un tío en estos momentos – rio Blaise.

- Vuelve a repetir eso y te daré dos patadas diarias en cierta zona durante una semana – advirtió Hermione – tooodos los meses.

Blaise se cubrió la entrepierna.

- Noooo – gimió cual niño pequeño.

Siguieron desayunando entre risas y bromas. Para sorpresa de algunos, Alexa había cambiado su sitio al lado de Hermione y se había colocado al lado de Narcissa, que escuchaba embelesada todo lo que la niña decía sobre su clase y sus amigos.

…

Lucius estaba saliendo de una reconfortante ducha, abrochándose la camisa, cuando se encontró a Claire sentada en su cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

- Es mi casa, voy por donde quiero – respondió ella levantándose.

- Es mi habitación – recordó él.

Claire sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a él.

- Técnicamente sólo la tienes de prestado – aseguró.

El brazo de Lucius tembló y cerró las manos formando puños.

- Largo. De. Aquí – amenazó.

Claire soltó una risita y dio varios pasos hacia él. Y entonces Lucius notó la pared en su espalda. ¿Cuándo había retrocedido?

- ¿Y si no me voy qué? – Preguntó acorralándolo.

El rubio empezó a respirar más rápido y miró un segundo hacia la puerta.

- Está cerrada, así que no puedes escaparte. Y todos creen que estoy durmiendo en mi cuarto por problemillas… femeninos – sonrió ella - ¿y sabes qué? – Preguntó acercándose a su oído – todas las habitaciones están insonorizadas.

Aquel descubrimiento provocó un estremecimiento en Lucius, quien sorpresivamente se encontraba casi paralizado. ¿Por qué diantres su maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba?

Un gemido escapó de la boca del hombre cuando Claire mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se separó sonriente.

- ¿Qué… haces? – Preguntó ronco él, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a hacer lo que le daba la gana.

- ¿Yo? Nada… - respondió Claire sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Eres una zorra o algo así? – Inquirió el rubio sin separarse de la pared – tontear con un hombre casado…

Claire soltó una carcajada.

- Permíteme dudar que ese hecho signifique algo para ti – aseguró.

- No te tomes esas confianzas conmigo – advirtió Lucius acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿O qué? Creo que has comprobado bastante bien que no puedes conmigo… - se rio ella.

- ¿Qué coño quieres de mí? – Preguntó Lucius agachándose y observando intensamente a la morena.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Inquirió ella juguetona.

- Sí – respondió él.

Inmediatamente Claire lo atrapó, lo tiró boca arriba contra la cama y se colocó contra él, inmovilizándolo como siempre.

- Lo que quiero es… En resumidas cuentas… Pasármelo bien – le susurró al oído – y entre lo que hay disponible… Creo que eres la mejor opción.

- ¿Y crees que voy a permitir que me uses para "pasártelo bien"? – Preguntó él intentando controlar cierta zona de su cuerpo.

Claire soltó una de esas risitas juguetonas que provocó descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que tienes que estar de acuerdo? – Inquirió provocadoramente.

Lucius bufó. Estaba claro que aquella maldita mujer sabía qué hacer para provocar a un hombre.

La morena se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, en donde corrió las ventanas. Después se sentó en uno de los sillones ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

- Desnúdate – ordenó sensualmente.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos y la miró desconfiado.

- ¿De verdad crees que…?

- Desnúdate – volvió a ordenar la morena.

El rubio abrió los ojos.

- No voy a…

- Si lo tengo que repetir una tercera vez me iré – advirtió Claire.

Lucius tragó saliva. Eso era lo que quería su cabeza, estaba claro, pero su cuerpo parecía ir por otros caminos. Sintió sin poder evitarlo como sus piernas le obligaban a ponerse en pie y sus manos empezaban a desabotonar su camisa. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba accediendo a las órdenes de aquella mujer? ¡Estaba casado! Y lo peor… ¡Ella era una simple muggle!

- Ah, ah, ah – le llamó la morena – despacio, rubito…

Lucius tembló ante el tono y las formas de Claire. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo? Era como si la morena desprendiese una especie de aura de… ¿Qué? No sabía que era, pero por alguna razón le sonaba.

Sus manos enlentecieron sus movimientos y tardó cerca de un minuto en acabar. Iba a dejarla caer cuando la mujer se levantó y negó. Esperó pacientemente mientras ella se acercaba, sintiendo como cada vez su corazón latía más rápido y como su cuerpo sufría más estremecimientos.

Reprimió un gemido cuando las manos de Claire subieron lentamente por su torso y se encargaron de deslizar poco a poco la camisa hasta que esta cayó al suelo. La morena se apartó unos pasos y le miró detenidamente mientras empezaba a morderse el labio.

- Quítame la camiseta – Ordenó ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Lucius llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven y levantó lentamente la camiseta, sonriendo maliciosamente al descubrir el esbelto torso de la joven. Ya lo había visto, y notado, en la piscina, pero tenerlo tan cerca era muy distinto. Dejó caer la prenda y, por alguna razón, se quedó esperando órdenes.

Claire empezó a caminar a su alrededor, acariciando los brazos y la espalda a su paso, y causándole más estremecimientos al hombre.

- Cierra los ojos – ordenó ella.

Lucius obedeció de inmediato y notó a Claire cogiéndole las manos y llevándolas hacia su cuello.

- Ves bajando y describe lo que notas – ordenó.

El rubio tragó saliva y acarició el cuello de la joven.

- Es… suave – empezó a decir – quizá se te notan demasiado las clavículas… Tus… pechos son tersos y los noto… llenos y firmes – dijo mientras la acariciaba por encima del sujetador negro y notaba como sus pezones se erguían más cada vez.

- ¿Y de tamaño que tal? – Preguntó ella curiosa.

Lucius sonrió más mientras giraba las manos para cogerlos bien.

- Quizá son más pequeños de lo que estoy acostumbrado pero… - respondió amasándolos – no están mal.

- Bueno… Sigue – ordenó.

Las manos de Lucius bajaron hasta el vientre y acariciaron toda su extensión. Lo notaba suave y terso, pero entonces hubo algo que le llamó la atención. En la parte baja, rozando la cintura del pantalón, había dos líneas que sobresalían de la piel.

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? – Preguntó.

- ¿Para qué quieres hacerlo? – Inquirió ella.

- Sólo… quiero saber qué es esto – respondió él acariciando las dos líneas.

- Son sólo cicatrices… - explicó ella.

- ¿Cicatrices? ¿Cómo…?

- Es una laaaarga historia que aún no te mereces saber y de la que yo no quiero hablar – le interrumpió ella – abre los ojos.

Claire se sentó en la cama mientras le miraba.

- Quítate el resto de la ropa – ordenó.

Lucius volvió a estremecerse. Seguía buscándole una razón a su obediencia, intentando averiguar qué era lo que Claire desprendía en aquel momento, pero no lo lograba. Su cuerpo simplemente actuaba siguiendo las órdenes de la morena y, aunque no lo aceptara, una gran parte de él estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Se quitó lentamente el cinturón y los zapatos. El pantalón y los calcetines no tardaron en estar en el suelo de nuevo.

- Alto – dijo Claire cuando iba a bajarse los boxers mientras se levantaba – ahora toca mi ropa.

El rubio levantó rápidamente sus manos pero ella le frenó.

- Tienes que quitármela sin usar las manos… - sonrió pícara.

Lucius la miró mientras su mente empezaba a pensar las posibilidades que tenía. Quitar ropa sin manos era algo difícil. Rodeó a la chica y la miró.

- ¿Puedo apartarte el pelo aunque sea? – Pidió.

Claire asintió y él colocó todo su pelo hacia un lado, dejándole la vista despejada de su espalda. Se agachó y atrapó el cierre con los dientes, tirando suavemente mientras intentaba desabrocharlo. Estuvo así varios segundos hasta que notó como Claire se aguantaba la risa.

- Usa las manos, anda – rio ella.

No pasó ni un segundo hasta que el sujetador cayó al suelo.

Siguió detrás de la chica, aferrando la cintura con las manos, mientras llevaba las segundas hacia adelante y tanteaba el botón del pantalón.

Cada vez entendía menos sus actos. Estaba totalmente extasiado con las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo con cada palabra y acción de la morena. Y seguía sin saber que era aquello…

Le bajó los pantalones lentamente y la ayudó a salir de ellos, llevándose los zapatos y los calcetines por delante también.

La miró y tuvo que tragar saliva. El cuerpo de Claire era sin duda exquisito: piel bronceada, figura torneada, esbelta, pechos bien formados,… Ni siquiera se veían las cicatrices del vientre, ya que al parecer eran tan antiguas que su tono se había adaptado al de la piel.

Claire volvió al sillón y se sentó sugerentemente, con una pierna doblada y colocada encima del sillón.

- Arrodíllate – ordenó.

Lucius gruñó. No quería obedecer a aquella maldita muggle, pero de nuevo su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia y en segundos notó sus rodillas contra el suelo. Claire sonrió.

- Acércate – volvió a ordenar – sin levantarte – dijo cuándo Lucius iba a ponerse en pie.

El rubio tragó saliva. ¿Acaso esperaba que se arrastrase? Lo iba a tener cla… Pero su cuerpo nuevamente se movió sólo, energizado básicamente por le tremenda excitación que le causaba esa situación tan… nueva.

Gateó hasta ella y la miró de cerca. Claire tenía la respiración agitada, tanto como él, se mordía el labio, sus mejillas tenían un toque rosado y todo su cuerpo transpiraba… Y sus ojos eran lujuria en estado puro.

- Bragas fuera… con los dientes – anunció bajando la pierna.

Lucius se acercó a ella, sin despegar las rodillas del suelo, y atrapó la cinturilla de la prenda con los dientes. Con un poco de maña y algo de ayuda por parte de la morena ésta no tardo en estar en el suelo.

Observó unos instantes la entrepierna de la chica. El único rastro de pelo que había estaba en la parte superior, formando una especie de triangulito bien recortado. Notó como la boca se le hacía agua.

La morena se agachó y se acercó a su oído.

- Vas a ser bueno, ¿verdad?

Asintió lentamente.

- Bien… - sonrió ella – quiero que me pruebes y te masturbes a la vez.

Lucius abrió los ojos enormemente y su cuerpo se desbocó. Ahora lo veía. Ahora sabía que era aquello que destilaba la morena. Dominación. Eso era lo que le estaba haciendo, lo estaba dominando… Él siempre era el que dominaba, nunca el dominado. Y ahora todo su cuerpo se estremecía gritando por nuevas órdenes. Aquella sensación de estar sin el control le estaba volviendo loco, y no precisamente en el mal sentido.

La miró mientras levantaba las piernas femeninas y colocaba los pies sobre sus hombros. Le acercó el culo al borde del asiento y se deshizo de sus boxers, liberando su erección que clamaba por ser satisfecha.

Claire se recostó en el sillón mientras observaba como la mano izquierda de Lucius viajaba hasta sus partes mientras que la derecha bajaba a su miembro.

El rubio pasó su dedo índice por entre los pliegues de la mujer y se sorprendió al notarla tan mojada. ¿Estaba así sólo por verle a él? Se sintió orgulloso.

Lentamente pasó la lengua por entre los pliegues, llevándose parte de los fluidos y sonriendo al saborearlos. La penetró con un dedo y gruñó cuando Claire se arqueó gimiendo. ¡Merlín! Condenada y sensual mujer…

Su mano derecha empezó a moverse al tiempo que la probaba con lengua y dedos.

En pocos segundos ya la estaba penetrando con dos dedos, acariciando el punto G, mordisqueando y lamiendo su clítoris y masturbándose a él mismo mientras la escuchaba gemir y la notaba retorcerse de placer. Y por Merlín que aquella imagen le pareció la más sensual y excitante que había visto jamás. Notaba su miembro palpitando y rugiendo por explotar.

Pronto notó como el cuerpo de Claire empezaba a tener pequeñas contracciones y supo que el momento de su orgasmo estaba por llegar, al igual que el suyo mismo.

- Dé… ja… me – pidió con voz ronca.

- No… - respondió ella – no… pares – jadeó.

Lucius rugió pero en ningún momento paró ni de tocarla ni de tocarse.

Pocos segundos después Claire se arqueó y gimió profundamente, presa del orgasmo que el rubio le había provocado. Lucius pegó su boca a la entrada de su entrepierna, probando aquel ardiente y delicioso fluido que estaba surgiendo de dentro de la chica, y sólo eso necesito para que el mismo explotara con un grave gemido.

Él se dejó caer sobre el suelo mientras ella se recostaba sobre el sillón de nuevo y le miraba. De un momento a otro ella empezó a reír y su risa se le contagió a Lucius, quien intentaba por todos los medios dejar de lado aquella risita que salía de su boca pero no podía.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido, señor mago sangre pura? – Le preguntó ella subiéndosele encima.

Lucius la miró seriamente pero no respondió. No sabía que decir. ¿Qué le había encantado? ¿Qué quería que volviese a dominarlo de aquella forma? Él era un sangre pura y ella era una muggle… ¡Y encima estaba casado!

Claire suspiró.

- En fin… Parece que me voy a tener que ir yendo… - susurró levantándose.

- Deja que te vista – pidió Lucius con una voz que no supo de donde salía. ¿Vestirla?

La morena le miró divertida y alzó los brazos, en señal de darle permiso. Lucius cogió la ropa interior de la chica y se la colocó lentamente, primero las bragas y luego el sujetador, aprovechando para acariciar cada centímetro de piel. Los pantalones y la camiseta fueron más fáciles aunque no llegó a ponerle los calcetines ni los zapatos.

Claire se estiró una vez él acabó y le miró juguetona.

- Un rato muy divertido… - rio.

La morena empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Lucius la cogió del brazo.

- ¿Volverás? – Preguntó casi desesperado.

Ella se giró y le miró divertida.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que volver? Pensaba que no querías ser mi… juguete…

Lucius la miró confundido. Sí, no quería ser su juguete pero… ¿Por qué quería que volviera y repitiera eso?

Claire se acercó a su oído.

- También puedes venir tú a mi habitación – le susurró – es muy aburrido tener que divertirme sola antes de dormir… - explicó – pero sólo jugaremos si te has portado bien, si te portas mal no tendré otro remedio que castigarte.

Y en ese momento Claire le cogió del pelo y tiró de él, haciéndole algo de daño obligándole a descubrir el cuello. Pasó su lengua por toda su extensión, desde la clavícula hasta la parte baja de la oreja, y acto seguido le mordió, provocando que él gimiera y la acercase.

- Y te aseguro que mis castigos no son nada placenteros – explicó Claire separándose de él.

Y dicho esto, la morena salió de la habitación dejando a un desnudo y más que confundido Malfoy observándola.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estáis pasando el finde? Yo estoy cansadísim partir de la semana que viene estaré más cansada aún... Trabajar 4-6h, prácticas para sacarme el carné de conducir, seguir con mi historia, escribir los artis de la revista... ¡Menos mal que tengo los fanfics bien avanzados!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os mola la idea de Claire-Dominadora? Porque a mi me encanta jajaja. Siempre me he imaginado a Lucius como dominante y el ponerlo como dominado (y sin entender porque su cuerpo reacciona así) me ha molado mucho jajajaja

¿Y Ron en la cocina? ¡Qué risa! No es que Ro-ro me caiga mal pero... chincharle siempre mola XD

¿Y Alexa y Narcissa? ¡Qué monadas las dos!

**SALESIA.** ¡Muchas gracias! Pueees... ya estás viendo que la señorita Claire tiene ideas muy perversas en esa cabeza jajajajaja

**sukiony.** ¿Sigues pensando que Lucius quiere matar a Claire? ¿¡Si, verdad!? ¡A polvos! jajajajajajaja

Pues aquí os dejo hasta la semana que viene. No os olvidéis de las reviews y esas cosas ^^


End file.
